Total Drama Alternate Tour
by tigerty
Summary: What if Duncan hadn't quit? What if Ezekiel had a second chance? What if Bridgette didn't get stuck to a pole? It's yet another season 3 rewrite.
1. Walk like an Egyptian part 1

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Author's note:** Just so people know, I'm more of an idea man then a writer. I've thought up nearly everything that's going to happen already. I'm keeping the songs. Some will stay the same, some will just be rewritten, and some will change completely.

**Warning:** For the first few chapters, there's a lot of skipping and copy/paste. Majority of the eliminations will be different, there's only a couple I choose to keep the same, and they're early. Try not to judge this fic at least until after you've read the Yukon chapter. If you're still not sure, the Amazon chapter is when this fic really starts taking on an identity of its own.

* * *

**Episode 1** - Walk Like an Egyptian

* * *

_We start at the top of a pyramid in Egypt. A certain A-type princess and Goth girl are deep in an argument over how to finish the challenge. _

Chris uses a bull horn to get his voice over Courtney and Gwen's petty argument. "Oh kids~" A bell sounds in the area. "Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a musical reprise!"

Furiously, everyone's favorite green mohawk wearing delinquent was the first to remark. "You said one song per episode!"

Chris smirks. "Yeah, and this is a reprise, not a new song. So if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it!"

Before Courtney and Gwen could do a thing, Duncan snaps. "You know what? No!" He takes off down the side of the pyramid, dragging Gwen and Courtney along with him. "No, no, no, no, no, no! Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid, in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? Forget it!"

"Dude, you have a contract."

Duncan pulls out a pocket knife, cutting himself free and threatening the host. "Eat it McLean!"

LeShawna decides to interfere. "They finished the challenge! Just stick him on a team, forget about your stupid song, and let us move on!" Agreements and insults are thrown at the host from the other contestants.

Chris throws his hands up in annoyed surrender. "Fine! I'll let it slide just this one time, but you guys owe me one more song by the end of the season!"

Duncan smirks. "We'll see."

"Yes, we will! Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney are now all part of team 3. Now that that's been resolved, who's not here yet?"

* * *

**(Flash to inside the pyramid) **

Our popular crazy redhead is running through the halls, carrying home-schooled prairie boy, both wrapped in bandages. "This is so cool! I've never been to a real mummy high school before! How's the food here? I remember at this one vampire school, everything tasted like blood! The time I spent there was totally some of the best of my life! Almost as fun as the werewolf school with all the meat, and the chew toys, and the moon howling, and the tail chasing, and the people maiming!"

Ezekiel groans at the torture. "mmfphfph! mmmmnnhph! mmphpph! meh!"

Izzy, in all her knowledge, interprets his words into something only she knew. "Oh, I know! Those zombie schools are all full of obnoxious snobs! You should totally show me around the school some more. I can tell we're going to get along great! Oh look, light!"

Ezekiel could only hope Izzy was going the right way. The sooner they finished this challenge, the sooner he can get away from Izzy. "Mmmphphph! mmmph! meh!"

* * *

**(Flash to the group outside)**

Izzy, carrying Ezekiel, comes running out of the pyramid. Chris's expression turns to relief. "Finally!"

Some of the other contestants are more worried with what Izzy is carrying. Her chubby boyfriend, Owen, screams as she approaches them. "Izzy, no!"

The know-it-all bookworm, Noah, hides behind Owen and yells. "You're carrying the undead!"

Izzy doesn't miss a beat. "I know! Isn't it awesome? He's going to introduce me to his mummy friends soon! I might have him bite me so I can join his undead crew!"

Ezekiel, having had enough, frees himself from her grasp and pulls the bandages off of his mouth. "Thanks for all the help ya knobs! Who knows what woulda happened if Izzy hadn't foond the exit, eh?"

Chris, not giving anyone time to respond to Ezekiel, finalizes the teams. "Izzy, you go join team -"

Harold interrupts with another of his _interesting_ facts. "Talata, or three."

Chris continues, annoyed at the interruption. "And Ezekiel, surprised you made it this far, you can join team one." Ezekiel cheers. LeShawna rolls her eyes.

The Latin loverboy, Alejandro, is bothered by something. "Uno momento, Chris. Why do the other teams have more people then ours?"

Chris answers, seemingly prepared for the question. "Them's the breaks, my man. Maybe having less people will give you guys an advantage, or maybe it'll make things harder, it'll all come down to how well you work together." Some of the members of Team 2 are worried about their chances now. "Ok, now for names. Talk amongst yourselves and determine a team name. You have three minutes, while I enjoy this ice cream cone." Chris, magical as he is, pulls an ice cream cone out of nowhere.

Team 1 instantly cheers with a unanimous "Team Victory!" A golden trophy symbol appears over the team as their logo.

Team 3 at first is huddled together, but quickly pulls apart. Everyone, minus Duncan, cheers out "Team Amazon!" A pink female gender sign appears as their logo.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Duncan - "My idea was way better. Team Pyro! I figured at least Izzy and Cody would side with me." *sigh* "Oh well, I'm an Amazon now, a manly Amazon, got it?"

* * *

Team 2 is having some troubles. "Team number 1, and number 2." "Ugh, this is hopeless. Come on guys." "Team gourmet dinner would be nice." But the fangirl, Sierra, gives the final word. "Got it! Team Chris is really, really, really, really hot!" The other members of the team immediately start shouting protests. Nonetheless, a blue logo with Chris's head appears for the team.

Chris beams at the team name. "Alright! Best team name ever! Now, here are your rewards. Team amazon, you win a camel!" Izzy seems the most happy with their prize. "Team Chris is really, really, really, really, really hot."

Alejandro rolls his eyes. "I think there were only four reallys. "

Not bothering to correct himself. "You win a goat." The goat finds that the most appropriate thing to do at the time, is to tackle Tyler right off his feet, sending him flying away from his team. "And Team Victory, here you go." He pulls out a stick and tosses it to the team.

Already annoyed at the host, LeShawna complains. "So the team that comes in last gets a camel, and we get a stick?"

"All will be explained, if I feel like it, next time! On Total...Drama...World Tour!"

* * *

Edit: Fixed up a lot of problems in this chapter. Man, did it look horrible before.

First one done, just one tiny change to note.

How will Duncan sticking around affect the challenge? Find out in the next chapter.


	2. Walk like an Egyptian part 2

**Disclaimer**- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

* * *

**Episode 2 **- Walk like and Egyptian - part 2

* * *

_We open with the contestants standing in their separate teams. In front of them is their prizes from the end of the first episode, each on different colored mats._

"Oh look, team colors!" Izzy states with excitement at Team Amazon's pink mat, Team Victory's Yellow mat, and Team Chris is really really really really hot's blue mat.

Harold has a complaint about the colors. "Why the heck is our mat yellow? We're no cowards!"

But LeShawna is quick to calm him. "Relax sugar. The mat's gold because Team Victory's in first place!"

Team Amazon is having problems with their own complainer. "I swear, if that man keeps trying to make me sing, he's getting a fist upside the head, and one less contestant on this show!" Duncan raged on.

While Gwen is chuckling at his threats, Courtney is getting mad. "Why can't you just sing like the rest of us? It's not that big a deal! Just do what Chris tells you, and maybe we can win this time!" Duncan just grumbles in response.

Gwen has her own idea of how to calm him down. "Why don't you just sing back-up the whole time? Chris'll be happy, and you won't have to sing to much."

This idea is a little more appealing to Duncan, putting a smile on his face. "I guess that could work, but I still won't like it." He crosses his arms and turns away in protest.

"But what about later in the season? Chris will obviously make us sing more solos as more people get eliminated!"

Duncan thinks for a moment, then smirked as he grabbed Courtney around the waist. "I guess you'll have to win it with your amazing singing voice, princess, since I'm going to have to make sure I'm outta here before we get that far."

Courtney's anger disappears as a smirk takes over her face. "We'll see if I even let you get eliminated." She pulls Duncan into a quick kiss, causing Gwen to gag at the sappiness.

Sierra smiles at the scene. "Aww, Duncney lives on. How the fans will rejoice after seeing this scene so early in the season!" Behind her, Noah was gagging, making Owen chuckle.

* * *

**(Let's skip ahead to the first song)**

Finished with his explanation of the challenge, and feeling the contestants have had enough time to prepare, Chris decides to get things started. "Aight, Nile's that-a-way, kinda big, blue, and watery, can't miss it. Or I guess you can, but then you'd die, probably get killed by the local scarab beetles. It's mating season and they get all killy when they're in heat."

LeShawna for once showed gratitude towards the host. "I am glad there aren't any out here, those things are nasty."

"I'll tell them you said so." As Chris said this, Chef pushed over a large jar, and a swarm of Egyptian scarabs came out and went after the contestants. All the contestants were screaming for their lives, until Chris interrupted them with the song bell. "oh, time for a song! Think of it as a mini-challenge. Music can sooth the savage mate seeking scarabe. So, make up a good song, and maybe they won't kill ya. Or don't, and get disqualified, that means you Duncan." After having a group groan, or cheer in Izzy's case, the song started.

**Lovin' Time**

**Alejandro**: _No need to get crazy. It's lovin' time at last!_

**Cody, Noah, Duncan, Tyler, DJ, and Alejandro**: _You don't wanna eat us up._

**Owen**: _We're mostly full of gas. No, no!_

**Gwen, Courtney, Heather**: _It's mating time for scarabs._

**LeShawna**: _So, what'cha waiting on?_

**Izzy**: _Just ignore us humans!_

**All**: _And make out till the break of dawn!_

**Alejandro and Cody**: _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro**: _Scarab mating season._

**Alejandro and Cody**: _It's lovin' time_

**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**Alejandro**:_ Scarabs, get busy now..._

**Harold**:_ It's lovin' time. _

**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All**: _Scarab mating season. _

**Cody**: _It's lovin' time._

**Gwen, Courtney, and Heather**: _Lovin' time, lovin' time..._

**All except Ezekiel**: _Scarab mating season!_

**Ezekiel**: Seasonal, eh! Whoa, no wait!

The scarabs snapped out of their love trance at Ezekiel's words, and immediately start chasing after the contestants. The contestants scream and run for safety.

Chris greatly enjoys the scene. "Nice one, go!" Pulling out and sounding an air horn, the race officially started.

Team Chris is really really really really hot quickly takes off, stacked on top of each other to fit on their small goat. Alejandro at the the top, standing on Owen and Sierra's shoulders, who are each sitting on Tyler and Noah's shoulders, who are amazingly managing to hold up the weight. Team Amazon leaves riding their camel, except for Cody, who is struggling to keep up. Izzy and Gwen are sitting in the front, Heather on the camel's hump, and Courtney and Duncan are sharing the back. Team Victory are managing to barely outrun the scarabs as they run through the desert.

Still enjoying the scene. "Who's gonna die, and who's goin' buh bye? Find out after the break, on Total, Drama, World Tour! Cha Cha Cha!"

* * *

**[Insert boring commercials here]  
**

* * *

**(In the desert, after Team Amazon's little team interaction)**

Team Amazon had managed to take the lead from team Chris is really really really really hot, and some of their members are celebrating by taunting the other team. "Gonna go win the race now, see ya." Blowing a raspberry at the team, Courtney joins in. "Eat sand losers!"

Alejandro isn't fazed by the taunts. "Such witty remarks from such fiercely intelligent women. I'm both humbled and intrigued."

Courtney scoffs. "Nice try, but I'm with Duncan."

"And what a pity it is that you should give yourself to someone with such low moral. Someone that would give up time with his girlfriend and one million dollars, just so he wouldn't have to do something as trivial as singing."

Duncan retaliates. "Hey! At least I'm not afraid to throw a fist in your face next time I get the chance, if you don't shut up!"

"You're going to punch him eventually anyway, why would giving him the option to put it off make things any better?" Gwen jokes, making Duncan chuckle. "That's true."

Having had enough of this conversation, Courtney yells to Izzy. "Can you hurry this camel up already?"

* * *

**(Not much changes now, so let's skip ahead to the second song)**

Team Chris is really really really really hot managed to be the first team to build their boat and start paddling. "To the water!" "It floats!" After gathering their prized goat, they take off for the opposite shore of the Nile.

Team Amazon had finished making their boat, thanks to Sierra's speed weaving. Chris had allowed her to switch teams with Izzy shortly after the Amazons arrived at the river. However, their camel is refusing to get on the boat. Heather is easily the most annoyed member of the team. "This is so unfair! If it wasn't for that stupid swap, we'd be half way across the Nile by now!"

Alejandro overhears her complaints. "We're gonna win fair and square, but to make sure you believe that. Izzy, talk to the camel." Obeying her new team member, Izzy shouts something at Ruby the camel. Whatever Izzy said, it made Ruby move onto the boat without any objections.

Team Victory isn't far behind. Already in the water, they are simply waiting for Harold to return with the last oar. "Come on Harold!" Quickly running to the shoreline, Harold manages to use the oar to poll vault right to the front of their boat. If only his feet hadn't broken through the reeds on impact. "Whoops." Not worrying about the boat possibly sinking, they rush to catch up to the other teams.

Chris, the concerned host that we all know and love, is lounging near the finish line with Chef. "Well now, clearly this part of the challenge isn't hard enough. So~" The music bell rings. "Time for a musical reprise!" He is met with groaning, moaning, and complaints from the contestants. "Hey, this helps make up for the last reprise you weaseled out of, Duncan! Now start singing, and put your backs into it!"

**Rowin' Time**

**Alejandro:** _Mm, mmm. Crocodile amigos, what'cha swarmin' for?_

**Courtney:** _We don't mean to bug you!_

**Gwen:** _Please let us reach the shore!_

**Camel:** _Honk, honk!  
_

**Lindsay:** _These crocs are getting killy!_

**Harold:** _Just bop 'em on the nose! I learned that in Muskrat Boys, it vanquishes all foes! _

Ezekiel proceeds to do exactly what Harold just said, except the crocodile eats their stick. "No!"

**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Vanquishin'! Vanquishin'!_

**Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_

**DJ:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Crocodiles! Crocodiles!_

**DJ:** _Tell me I'm not sinkin'! _

**Cody:** _Yeah, it's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Sinkin' in, sinkin' in!_

**Everyone:** _Crocodile season!_

**Alejandro:** _It's rowin' time!_

**Everyone else:** _Rowin' time! Rowin' time!_

The Amazons hit shore, followed by Team Chris is really really really really hot, and Team Victory arriving last. **  
**

**Sierra**_:** '**Til the Amazons..._

**Team Amazon:** _Win! Yeah!_

Chris applauds. "Congrats, you're alive. Team Victory, I'm feeling in a good mood right now, so today, no elimination!" Said team gives off a round of cheers before Chris continues. "Also, as long as you brought your rewards across the finish line, you'll be hanging it party style in first class until our next destination! Call it my gift to you for surviving the first challenge. Bonus!"

Everyone cheered now, everyone except Ezekiel, who barely manages to break the news to his team before everyone started leaving for the plane. "I lost the stick, he he." Managing a few more nervous chuckles before the glares from his team shut him up.

Chris laughs at the news. "Wow, sucks to be you Zeke. Oh well, guess you guys will be riding it loser class this trip, all while having to listen to your fellow competitors party. Wouldn't want to be you right now Zeke."

As mad as their whole team was at him, they all felt LeShawna's words were all that needed to be said right now. "Listen here Zeke, I'm going to give you some advice now. Keep your mouth _shut_ until we say otherwise, _if_ you want to survive this trip, got it?" Ezekiel could only nod and follow his team, head hanging in shame as they headed for the plane.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**LeShawna** - "We go through man eating scarabs, getting lost in the desert, almost drowning in the Nile, and almost getting eaten by crocodiles, and we lose out on first class because home-school couldn't hold onto a stick! He's got a _lot_ to make up for if he's not going to meet that plane door next challenge!"

**Ezekiel** - "I'm toast, eh. Might as well butter up and serve myself with jam on the side and call me done. That's how that expression goes right?"

* * *

Sierra is incredibly happy, almost squealing like the missing wonder twins. "This is awesome! First challenge of my first season, and my team wins it! Maybe we'll be like the Screaming Gophers of season one! Imagine if all of us were still around at the merge! We could help each other get to the final six!"

Cody is the only one listening to her though, as the rest of their team had hurried off to the plane. "Yeah, I suppose that would be awesome. Although it would be a little hard to face friends in the finals. I don't think I'd be able to face someone like Gwen."

Sierra frowns. "Still loving on Gwen after two seasons of rejection? Now that's commitment. I'll have to make sure to tell my Gwody fanblog as soon as I can reach a computer."

Cody stops in surprise. "Whoa, there's a blog about Gwen and me that has fans? You've gotta tell me about that!"

Sierra smiles. "Sure, I'd be happy to, but first. We have a party to go to!" Grabbing Cody's arms she dashes off for the plane.

* * *

Alejandro is giving his team a pep talk. "We may not have won today, but we came darn close! If we work just as hard as we did today, I'm sure we can take victory from those Amazons tomorrow!" Owen, Tyler, and Izzy each cheer at their self appointed team leader's words.

Noah however, doesn't see things exactly as Alejandro does. "Not that it matters that we lost first place, since we all get the same rewards, but we only lost because _you_ told Izzy to help them."

Alejandro looks slightly hurt at this. "Noah, you should know there was no way for me to think they could pull ahead of us. I thought our impressive lead would be enough to give us victory."

"Yeah, well, just make sure you don't do it again. Team Amazon is the bigger threat right now, and we can't be giving the other teams any slack what-so-ever."

"If it makes you feel any better, my intelligent yet somewhat paranoid teammate, then I promise I will take full responsibility if it happens again and causes us to lose. Now good job today team, let's go enjoy our prize!" Cheering again, the entire team heads off for the plane.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro** - Losing Sierra to Heather - eh, tragic. But I still have the upper hand. The president of Total Drama's fan club doesn't know a thing about me. No one does, and I intend to keep it that way. Because, compared to me, Heather's a saint! But I will be keeping an eye on Noah. Loyalty is the number one necessity of any army, and those soldiers that don't have it, are the perfect shields for war.

* * *

**(In the cockpit of the plane)**

Chris is overjoyed at the confessional. "Oh, finally, a real competitor! Where will our next destination take us, and" Owen screams in the background "will Owen get over his fear of flying? Find out next time, on an all-new episode of" Cut to outside the plane, where Owen's face is pressed against the glass in terror. "Total... Drama... World Tour!"

* * *

Edit: Fixed up the grammar and wording a bit.

Another one done.

Will Ezekiel manage to make up for his screw up, just enough to avoid elimination?

Will the winners and losers of the challenge stay the same?

Why did I make Egypt a full time reward challenge?

Well, maybe not the last one, it's a reward challenge because I wanted it to be one, but find out the answers to the first 2 whenever I get around to rewriting episode 3.


	3. Super Crazy Happy Fun Time Japan

**Disclaimer **- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI.

**Author's note: - **Thought I should add something I probably should've mentioned at the start. This is a "The season my way" fanfic, not a "What I think would've happened" fanfic. Not sure if that's a big deal, but I thought I should at least make that clear. Also, when I get to the point where I'm making new songs, or big changes to the songs, I will describe what's happening. But for the songs that are nearly exactly the same, I probably will just hope you know what's supposed to be seen.

_

* * *

_

**Episode 3** - Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan

* * *

Last time, on Total Drama, World Tour. Egypt, land of pyramids, land of hot, land of sweaty! Our contestants had loads of fun, on the run, in the sun. And we still managed to find time to: dust a dog; chat up a camel; feed the crocs; and whack a bird. Showing style on the Nile, Team Amazon managed to pull out a win. Zeke found a way to lose, unlose, and piss off his entire team, again. Lucky for the dude I was kind enough to make it a reward challenge. This week, who's gonna sing? Who's gonna dance? Who's gonna sell out their friends for a chance at one million dollars? Welcome, to Total, Drama, World Tour!"

_(Cue the theme song)_

___

* * *

_

_We open with the jumbo jet flying through the sky to its next destination. We flash to inside the economy, or as most of the contestants call it, loser class. The cabin was damp, dark, depressing, and practically falling apart, perfect motivation for the contestants to work their hardest to avoid getting stuck there after any challenge._

The area was currently occupied by the members of Team Victory. Ezekiel was sitting by himself on one side of the cabin, afraid of what his team might do to him if he were to interact with them in any way. After all, if it wasn't for his own stupidity, his team would be enjoying first class with the others right now. He wasn't completely alone though. Noah, for reasons nobody had bothered to ask, had been spending most of their current flight with Team Victory, reading his book and avoiding interaction with their team.

Some type of rock music was blaring from the door to first class. It was a constant reminder to the team on what they could have been doing right now, if it weren't for the one screw up on their team. As a new song started in the other room, Ezekiel finally gave into the boredom and sighed, a little louder then he had meant.

This attracted the attention of his teammates, who until then had been discussing strategies and holding their own little conversations with each other. "To boring for you over there homeschool? You could always come over here and spend your time trying not to make us angrier then we already are at you." LeShawna's expression was practically daring Ezekiel to do what she had suggested. Ezekiel only shook his head and deny her offer, her earlier threats to even speak were still fresh in his mind.

What sounded like a scoff turned LeShawna's attention towards Noah. "And what do you want turkey?"

Noah didn't bother to look up from his book. "I just find it funny that you think all your yelling and threats isn't going to backfire on yourself eventually. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me turkey. If you have to, call me bookworm, or know-it-all, or just plain Noah works well too." The other members of Team Victory had ended their small talks and were now at full attention.

"Apparently I'm doing something wrong in your eyes smart ass?"

"Oh, good one, I hadn't thought of that one."

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' string bean!"

"And now you're giving me your boyfriends nickname? I'm flattered, but I don't exactly think we'd work out."

"That's it!"

Suddenly the door to first class was thrown open, and a large creature seemingly made of optimism came out. "Woo hoo! This part is totally rockin'! Really wish you guys could be here too!" A quick look around and he located what he had come for. "Noah buddy, there you are! Is this where you've been the whole time? Get over here, this is one party you can NOT miss!" Grabbing the scrawny boy before he could protest, Owen made his way back to first class and sealed the door again, ending Team Victories few moments of music full volume.

LeShawna sat herself back down with a huff. "That boy got lucky."

"Don't worry my chocolate goddess, I'll make sure to teach him a lesson in humility someday." Harold attempted to calm his love.

A screech from the pa system warned them that Chris was about to ruin any type of moment they may have had. "This is your captain speaking. It's time for everyone to join me in the common area, and I mean _everyone_."

* * *

**(In the cafeteria zone)**

Most of the members of Team Amazon and Team Chris is really really really really hot were noticeably bummed that their party had been brought to an end, but Chris obviously didn't care. "Welcome to today's challenge. I hope you all brought your giant radioactive monster repellent. Because we're about to land in, Japan!" On cue, Chef smashes through the nearest pair of doors, sword in mouth and Japanese outfit to fit the location.

"Gosh you guys, that's totally a Chinese outfit."Harold was the only one that could tell the difference though.

"Thank you Harold. Now remember, anyone who doesn't sing -"

"It's just, you'd really think you'd work harder to get it right."

"Harold! Anyone who doesn't sing, is immediately disqualified."

"You're cultural insensitivity is just, gosh! I mean, gosh!"

Chris smiles with evil at Chef. As if he'd been told, Chef, runs to the nearest door, and slashes it with his sword. The now open doorway sucks all the contestants out into the open air, screaming for their lives the entire way. Chris and Chef were just barely holding on to the doorway themselves. "Or we could've just landed the plane!" "Nah, to boring!"

The contestants were now falling, screaming for their lives. That is, until Chris ruins it by ringing the music bell. "Seriously? I mean, Seriously?" Noah was very annoyed with the host now.

Chris was using a megaphone so the contestants could still hear him. "Sing, and I might think about saving your musical buttocks! Maybe you'll try harder this time, K?"

Before we die

**Courtney:** _We're singing as we're falling!_

**Heather**: _Well, some are cannon-balling._

**Izzy**: Yeah!

**Alejandro**: _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_

**Noah and Owen:** _We might just go ka-blooey!_

**Harold and Tyler**: _Get smushed and become chewy!_

**Everyone**: _Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_

**LeShawna: **Billionairess!

**Cody**: Billiard's Champion!

**DJ**: Make it home to see my momma!

**Sierra:** Marry Cody!

**Bridgette**: Catch a barrel!

**Lindsay:** Be an actress in a drama!

**Courtney:** Corporate lawyer!

**Gwen:** Prom destroyer!

**Harold:** Be a ninja with throwing stars!

**Alejandro**: Lion tamer!

**Owen**: New food namer!

**Ezekiel: **Be a player!

**Duncan: **Could this get lamer?

**Tyler:** Repairman for the parallel bars!

**Noah**: _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_

**Izzy**: _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_

**DJ**: _Flat into little pieces!_

**Harold**: _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_

**LeShawna**: _That would really suck and here's why:_

**Bridgette**: _We'd like to keep on living!_

**Alejandro: **_So Chris, We hope you're giving:_

**Sierra**: Some wings!

**Courtney**: A jetpack!

**Duncan: **A giant pool!

**Gwen**: A rift in time!

**Heather**: Parachute!

**Noah**: Waterbed!

**Tyler**: A trampoline!

**Izzy**: Springy shoes!

**Alejandro**: Rocket boots!

**Lindsay**: Flying squirrel!

**LeShawna**: Bubble bath!

**Ezekiel**: Pile a hay, eh!

**DJ**: Mama!

**Owen**: Pizza! No! Chips and some dip will do!

**Everyone**: _Cause there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah, we said it! There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die! Yeah!_

The contestants continue to fall, until they all land in the conveniently placed giant bowl of rice.

Harold was quick to resurface from the rice, extremely excited about where they were. "Japan! Yes! I know everything about this place!"

LeShawna wasn't as enthusiastic as Harold. "What you know just sent us free-falling out of a plane!"

Harold was quick to defend himself. "But I went to Sensei Steve's feudal Japanese summer camp!"

"Oh yeah? I speak Japanese too. LeShawna, hannah nou yonikirrey." Alejandro suavely said to the loud and proud girl.

LeShawna was confused however. "How's that?"

"I said, you are as beautiful as a flower." Alejandro said, as suave as ever, causing LeShawna to giggle at the comment. Harold could only watch with a blank expression.

* * *

The contestants managed to get themselves out of the rice, and followed Chris to their first challenge location. Once there, they separated into their teams and waited for Chris to continue.

"I'm allowed to talk again now, right big guy?" Ezekiel was to afraid to ask any member of his team except DJ.

"I don't see why not. Just be careful around LeShawna man. It seems like almost anything will set her off lately." Nodding at DJ's advice, Chris began his explanation of their challenge.

"OK, your first challenge is inside a Japanese game show studio. Bow down before, Super Human Mega Pinball Smash!" We get a glimpse at the giant pinball set the contestants will be put in for the first challenge.

Two people were much more excited then everyone else there. Surprisingly, Tyler was one of them. "I love Japanese game shows! Woo hoo!" High fiving Harold, who unsurprisingly was the other excited person. "My favorite is "Human Ichi My Car Go-go", where you have to throw a banana into a car window using a-" "Giant shrimp fork, awesome!"

A loud gong sounded, drawing their attention back to the host. "Oh look, my own personal geek gong."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Duncan** - "Ugh, those guys are lucky they aren't on my team, or they'd be in wedgie city right now. They would've been anyway, but my_ team _wouldn't let me."

* * *

**(We're going to skip ahead a bit now. All the way to the second challenge)**

The contestants were in the plane's cargo hold now, either searching for supplies to shoot their commercial, or waiting for their turn. Alejandro had dominated the pinball challenge, giving his team first dibs on anything.

Alejandro was currently rummaging through a box laid suspiciously laid out in the open, while his team curiously waited to see if he found anything interesting. "hm, I'm seeing a tiny Tokyo." Pulling a miniature building from the box.

"How stereotypically insulting." Noah joked, getting a few chuckles from his team.

Alejandro next found a purple, spider-like costume. "A giant radioactive monster."

Izzy was getting excited now. "Oh yes! Big-O could be the monster! Huh? Big-O, please!" Owen could only nod in agreement as he cuddled with his girl.

Tyler liked the idea too. "Super Japanese idea Al, nice!"

"Noah, what say you?" Alejandro questioned the bored looking boy.

"It's cliche, but should be better then anything our competition can think up." An army hat was forced onto his head, and the team lifted their chosen gear to leave the cargo hold.

Alejandro had a few words for Harold before he left. "Good luck, honorable opponent."

"I don't need luck." Harold shot back.

"Of course you don't. You have superior leadership skills and vision. Your team is lucky to have you."

Harold was instantly made happy by the compliment. "I know, right. They are, right?"

Surprisingly, Lindsay was the first to speak up as their team started searching for supplies. "I have an idea. Last time I went out for Japanese, I had this huge bowl of pad thai, and it was -"

"Pad thai, it's thai!" LeShawna corrected the girl.

"Are you sure? That doesn't sound right."

"Fear not LeShawna. I have a dramatic vision. It mixes Curosawa's pathos, with Miyuzaki's sense of wonder." Harold confident look was enough to convince the teammates to follow Harold's plan.

"I think I ordered that at the Japanese place too." Lindsay was just as confused as ever.

* * *

Team Amazon was now left with whatever the other teams hadn't taken. What they did have, was frustrating Courtney. "A pathetic pile of stuff nobody wants, ugh! Goodbye first class."

A crash in the cargo hold drew their attention away for a moment. They were treated to Ezekiel under a pile of recently fallen boxes, clutching a deflated beach ball in his hand. Noticing the eyes on him, Ezekiel responded to the team. "Um, sorry eh. Harold told me to come back here and get this ball he left. I tried to get it without bothering you guys, but these boxes apparently didn't agree." Struggling to get out, Team Amazon simply went back to trying to figure out what to do for the challenge. "A little help eh?"

* * *

**(Team Victory, after Team Chris's scene)**

Harold was sitting on a horse, wearing some sort of samurai armour outfit. Next to him was Bridgette, holding a bucket. Behind them, was a background tarp, painted with mountains and a country side field. There was water dripping from above in a single spot, which was supposed to be rain.

Harold wasn't wasn't satisfied with things yet, particularly annoyed with the _rain_. "More rain! Much more! This whole thing needs to be more, somberer."

Bridgette was getting annoyed at his constant complaining. "Yes Harold."

"It's Sensei! Call me Sensei!"

Ezekiel comes running up to Harold and hands him the now fully blown beach ball.

Harold looked pleased for a few moments. Then he addressed Ezekiel in a semi-harsh tone. "What took you so long? It was a simple task that shouldn't have taken you more then a few moments!"

"I'm sorry eh. I got stuck under some boxes that fell on me, and Team Amazon wouldn't help. But I'm here now, and I'm ready to be in our commercial eh!" Ezekiel hoped

"Yeah, about that. We already have more people then we need for my commercial, so you'll be running the camera." Pointing to their camera, that was set up and waiting to be used off to the side.

Sad and feeling useless, Ezekiel simply walked over to the camera, while Bridgette continued to try and make things good enough for Harold.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ezekiel -** "I wonder how long it'll be before they let me help again. They've got to eventually, right?"

**Bridgette **- "Note to self: Never go to Japan with Harold, ever."

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

Team Amazon were finally throwing around ideas for their commercial. Heather decided to be the first. "We have the candy fish swimming in the fish tank. Then it breaks out and plays basketball, like duh."

Gwen didn't like the idea. "Too doctor Seuss. Spinning masks. We toss candy into their mouths and -"

Courtney cut her off to speak her own idea. "Insane! Flashing lights and fireworks. Chef wants to be dazzled."

Hoping to stop an inevitable argument, Cody tried to reason with the girls. "You guys, they're all good ideas and -"

The girls weren't even paying attention to him. "Overruled, fish tank!"

"Hello? The only way we are winning is with the spinning heads, and lots of them."

"You people are impossible! I'm so out of here." Courtney walked off in a huff.

Heather followed Courtney. "Well so am I!"

"Fine!" Now all three girls were heading off in the same direction, bickering the entire way to their unknown destination.

After the girls were out of sight, Cody just signed and turned to his two remaining teammates. "Should we do something about them?"

Duncan simply patted Cody on the shoulder and gave him some advice. "First rule of chicks dude: When they're mad, leave them be. We can finish the challenge ourselves."

Sierra looked excited for some reason. "Such thrilling advice from the man in total drama's two most popular pairings!"

Duncan wasn't sure weather to take this as a compliment, or something else. "Most popular pairings? Since when have I been with anyone but Courtney?"

"You haven't, but a huge part of the shows fan base thinks you and Gwen would be practically perfect for each other!" Sierra states so matter of factly.

Cody was horrified at the idea. "Duncan and Gwen?"

Duncan was merely surprised. "Gwen and me huh? Well she is hot, and she'd probably let me do what I want more then Courtney does. Maybe I should look in to that if Princess and me ever stops working. Although by the time that happens, maybe she'll have finally given you a chance, Codemister." Duncan joked with Cody, who merely laughed is signature nervous laugh.

Sierra decided to gather up the supplies they had to use. "So, any idea what we're going to do?"

"I've got a few." Cody said, giving the camera to Duncan.

* * *

**(We're skipping ahead to the elimination now. The only change to the videos is that Duncan's voice is in the background of their video now.)**

Having lost the film making challenge to Team Amazon and Team Chris is really really really really hot, Team Victory were sitting in the cafeteria, waiting for Chris to give them their instructions.

The host walked into the room, wearing his signature smug look as he looked at the losers. "It's vote time! Up in the loser class bathroom, you'll find six passports. Stamp the passport of the team member you'd like to send home. Got it,_ Lindsay_?"

Lindsay tried to reassure the host. "I know, I totally get it."

* * *

**(In the elimination room)**

The members of Team Victory were now seated together on the bleachers. The three girls sat on the top row, while the three guys sat on the bottom.

Chris was the center of attention, next to him was Chef Hatchet, who held a plate with five bags of peanuts. "You've all cast your votes. Those staying in the game will get in-flight snacks, and if you don't get one, you'll be taking the drop of shame." He opens the door to the outside, and pausing to show the contestants scared reactions. Chris then decided to continue.

"The following players are safe: Lindsay...Bridgette...LeShawna!" Chef took it upon himself to throw each bag hard at the individual who earned them. The three girls each would later complain at the injuries they'll sustain if they stay to long.

"Our next bag is very special, as it is Ezekiel's first ever sign of immunity."

After Chef threw the bag to him, he lit up with happiness, turning to each of the team members who already were saved. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for not kicking me off first this time! I promise I won't let you down, eh!" Ezekiel would've hugged each of them, if he wasn't sure he'd get thrown off the plane if he did.

Chris was ready to continue now. "Yes, yes. Ezekiel loves the ladies now. Let's continue, shall we? Harold, DJ, this is the last bag of peanuts." Pausing for the dramatic effects he so loves.

"And it goes to...

...

...

...

...

"Har-"

"Wait!" Everyone turned to Harold, wondering why he had stopped the elimination. "It was I who brought dishonor to our team. Only one thing can restore the balance!" Taking his toy lightsabor from his belt, he pretends to stab himself with it and commit suicide. Groaning and moaning as if he was dieing, Harold walks all the way to the door and stops. "LeShawna, I think I will miss you, most of all."

LeShawna didn't know weather to consider the moment sweet, or just plain goofy. "Harold, that's a_ toy _lightsabor." But even she was surprised when Harold fell backwards out of the plain...without a parachute.

Chris simply choose to toss the unused parachute out the door, chancing that Harold might catch it. "You might need this! Good luck Harold!" Harold's screams from below attracted the hosts attention before he closed the door. "He's yelling something back to me. Oh! No, he's just screaming for his life."

Chris decided it was a good spot to end the episode at, and begins the send off. "Sayounara from Japan. Where will our travels take us next? Will Team Amazon be able to keep their fragile peace? What other weird products does Chef want to sell? All these questions and many more, probably won't be answered, on the next episode of: Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

**Bridgette - "**I vote for Harold. He really was getting on my nerves today, and I'm usually the peace keeper of groups." *She stamps the passport in frustration*

**DJ -** "I vote myself off. I don't deserve to go farther in the game after today!" *He stamps his own passport in sadness*

**Ezekiel - **"I vote for Harold eh. His commercial didn't make any sense to me, and he was really stubborn that it would win for us." *He stamps the passport in little expression of emotion*

**LeShawna - "**Ugh, I vote for DJ, simply because he was pathetic today, and Ezekiel didn't do anything even mildly annoying." *She stamps the passport in annoyance*

**Harold - **"I vote DJ off," *he stamps the passport* "but...I have some thinking to do."

**Lindsay - **"This picture of me is really cute. What are we supposed to do again? Stamp which passport we like the most?" *She stamps her own passport in happiness*

* * *

**Votes**

******Bridgette -** Harold

**DJ -** DJ

**Ezekiel - **Harold

**Harold -** DJ

**LeShawna -** DJ

**Lindsay -** Lindsay

_DJ - _3

_Harold - _2

_Lindsay _- 1

Voted off - Harold (quit)

* * *

**(Helicopter of Losers)**

_Every every drop of shame, our losers will find themselves catching a ride back to Canada on the Helicopter of Losers. There, they will be allowed to give their final thoughts on their elimination to the audiance. At least until the aftermath, then they'll get to talk as much as they want. _

Harold:

Harold is still in his samurai outfit. "I hope I get to keep this after the season's done. This outfit would totally make all my friends envious of me. Sure, they'll probably mock me about my early elimination a little, but that won't bother me. I still have my honor after all!" A moment of silence, and Harold realizes something. "Wait a minute...I was just made the first elimination of the season wasn't I?" The camera nods. "Gosh!" A facepalm and the screen fads to black.

* * *

This one wasn't that fun for some reason. Probably because it was one of the few I had to make changes to, but keep the elimination the same. But now that it's finally done, hopefully the next one I'll have more fun writing.

Preview for the Yukon:

_"~I almost got, stuck to a pole!~"_

"Just...keep...running...to the...finish...line...eh!"

"I can't believe I hit a baby seal!"

"You and Duncan are just friends, right Gwen? he he"


	4. Anything Yukon do, I can do Better

**Disclaimer**- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. It took me forever to get motivated to write this chapter for some reason. I'm hoping writing a full chapter with no skips is enough to make up for the wait.

* * *

**Episode 4 **- Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama, World Tour. Steeped in a tradition, Japan's modern allure is as fascinating as its rich history. Here, our competitors experienced Japan's innovated entertainment, and Harold became a wannabee evil shogun. Which resulted in one of the _longest_ eliminations in Total Drama history. Harold became the first loser of many future losers. With sixteen warriors left to fight for the million big ones, where will we drop them next? Find out now, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

_(Cue theme song)_

* * *

We open on the Jumbo Jet, flying through the air. In first class, we see Gwen and Courtney relaxing, while Duncan and Heather are sleeping.

Cody is awakened to find Sierra, rubbing his now bare foot. "Wha? Sierra? What are you doing?" Yanking his foot out of her grip.

"Everyone loves a foot massage."

"Yeah, normally. But, uh, I don't like having my feet touched."

Ignoring his last statement, Sierra simply grabs Cody's foot back and continues her massage. "Did you know there's a pressure point between the tarsal bones that can temporarily paralyze the body?"

"Um, cool. but you can stop now-" As if to prove her point, Sierra jams her finger into the pressure point in Cody's foot, paralyzing the poor geek.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody - "Never fall asleep around a stalker. That's Rule #1, ha. Where do you get those shoes with locks on them?"

* * *

In economy class, Team Chris is really really really really hot and Team Victory were sitting on benches opposite of each other. The contestants themselves were either sleeping, deep in thought, or making small talk with another member of their team.

LeShawna was admiring a possession left behind by Harold. DJ's attention was soon drawn to it as well.

"Harold's num-yo? Where'd you find that?" He questioned.

"Dang fool wanted me to have it."

"I'm really sorry he's gone."

Before any sweet moment could come out of the situation, Chris had to pop his head into the room and address the current losers.

"And how is everyone back here?" That _is_ what I would ask if I _cared_. Coming through, make way." Marching through the room with his ever present sense of superiority.

LeShawna was the first to comment at their_ wonderful _host. "Where are you taking us next? Can it please be somewhere where there's no pinball of _any_ kind?

"Or pandas?" DJ fearfully added.

"Or candied fish tails?" Noah angrily added.

The mention of food was all it took to wake the sleeping blob of Owen. "Huh? What? Fish tails? Where?"

"Our next destination is everything you've just asked for!" Groans and complaints erupted from most of the contestants in the room.

This abruptly ended when the entire plane started shaking, causing Chris to trip and fall into the next room. The contestants hardly noticed, as they were quickly trying to buckle themselves to their seats. Some people ended up bouncing and hitting the ceiling. Others simply fell to the ground. One of the seat belts broke. "Perfect."

Pilot Chef Hatchet's voice boomed on the intercom. "We've got some nasty air bumps, lock your butts to a seat. Over! Always liked saying that, Over!"

Owen was freaking out now. "We're gonna die!" But a quick nerve pinch by Alejandro was enough to send him back to dreamland.

Some of the contestants were praying for their safety. Looking out the window, Ezekiel saw some rats parachuting off the plane.

Up in the cockpit, Chris managed to open the door and get in the empty seat. "I told you to wait until I was back here!"

Chef only chuckled at the hosts struggles. "Can we stop messing with 'em and level out?"

"hm...nah!" They both shared their evil laughs as they hastily, and dangerously landed the plane at their next destination.

With the plane finally coming to a complete stop, DJ opened the exit door and barely kept himself from falling from the plane into the snow below. Then the other contestants started coming out and, one by one, knocked each other out the door and into the snow. This ended with Owen, excited to be alive and getting off the plane, pushing Noah off the plane and jumping off himself, right onto the pile of contestants in the snow. "Welcome to the Yukon!" Their host chuckled at the struggling contestants.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler - "My court shoes don't work very well on ice. That's why I went and got me a secret weapon before the season started, boo ya!" He pulls out a different pair of shoes. "The brand new, top of the line, Kobold Strikers! Perfect for all your snow and ice running needs! This challenge is mine, yeah!"

* * *

The contestants found themselves huddled together at a makeshift starting line. The freezing cold weather was making some of the lighter dressed contestants regretting forgetting to back different clothes.

Chris was standing by himself, wrapped in his own personal winter jacket. This was enough to set Heather off on another complaint. "Um, hello! Where are our jackets?"

"Relax, I ordered coats for everyone." The contestants managed to give off a quick cheer before Chris continued. "They won't be ready for weeks, but as soon as they arrive, I'll be sure to hand them out." Everyone groaned at this.

Courtney was the only one with an idea to beat the cold. "Maybe we should, huddle for warmth." Duncan quickly managed to appear behind Courtney, and pull her into his arms. Cody attempted to hug with Gwen, but she pushed him into Sierra's open arms. Izzy, Lindsay, and LeShawna quickly huddled around Alejandro. Ezekiel was about to hug Heather, but was quickly shot down by the Queen Bee. "Don't even think about it homeschool!" Bridgette was unexpectedly hugged by Noah, who she quickly pushed away. "I have a boyfriend!" Owen, worried about his friend, decided to offer himself for warmth. "You can cuddle me, buddy." He then pulled Noah into a crushing hug before he could protest.

"Little chilly without mittens, ain't it?" Chris laughed at the contestants, as Chef came up to him, offering him a cup. "Cocoa?"

"Don't mind if I do!" While Chris drank down his drink, Alejandro attempted to flirt with Bridgette. He managed to do this with only his face, as the girls hugging him for warmth kept him from doing much more.

When Chris finally finished his drink, he found Owen next to him, smelling the chocolate. "You gonna finish that?"

Before he could respond, Sierra ran up and answered for him. "Of course he is, it's Chris's favorite drink."

"Wrong, my -"

"Second only to tomato juice." She interrupted.

"That's...not on the fan site. How'd you-

"I went to your high school and interviewed all your old teachers for the unauthorized biography I'm writing! They said -

Chris quickly covered Sierra's mouth to silence her. "OK, ok! Moving on!"

* * *

Chris managed to get everyone focused again, and began his boring, lengthy explanation of the days challenge. "Crossing the icy river in Canada's frozen tundra used to be easy, back when the river was frozen solid. But thanks to global warming..." Cue fart from Owen "and _Owen_, Earth is finally becoming a lot more interesting... by which I mean... _deadly!_" Responses to his statements included complaining, a few insults, and a cheer from a certain green clad ginger.

"Today's challenge is called, Total Drama the Icicle! Teams must make their way across this watery chasm, jumping across the ice flows. First team member across must make their way to the dogsleds on the far shore, and become the _dog. _They will pull the sled all the way to the finish line, while grabbing the rest of your team at marked meeting points. That means, once a team member has made it to the sleds, you should probably get to shore and try and get somewhere they can find you. Or I guess you could just spend the whole challenge running to the finish line yourself, but then you'd be all alone, a pretty easy target for polar bears. Sleds are first come, first serve, so move fast!" **[1]**

With Chris apparently finished, the teams got together for a quick pep talk.

Tyler was thrilled. "You guys ready for some mad ice flow jumping? Cause this guy is kicking it into high gear, woo!"

LeShawna had a strategy for their team. "Whoever doesn't land near the sled, head straight for the finish line. That way we won't lose time stopping at every meeting point."

At that, Chris decided to start things up. "On your marks! Get set! Go!" Chef then blew a horn, signaling the start of the challenge.

Just about everyone started running for the ice flows. A few people noticed Ezekiel running off on his own, apparently heading for the marked path in the distance.

Tyler was the first to reach the ice flows, taking a giant leap to show off. Unfortunately, he went just a bit to far, landing straight into the freezing cold water.

He surfaced from the water just as Lindsay was jumping to the next ice flow. Noticing the familiar face, she greeted him the best she could do, by getting his name completely wrong. "Hi, Noah!"

Freezing in the water, Tyler was only able to stutter a short correction for the girl. "Hi, _T-T-Tyler"._

But Lindsay doesn't realize he was correcting her, thinking he was just getting her own name wrong. "No, I'm _Lindsay_!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler - "I don't get it. I'm the least talked about contestant on all the fan blogs. Even _Zeke_ gets more play, and he's had less screen time then _anyone_! Worst of all, on the flight here, Lindsay called me Noah. _Noah!_ I have to make her see me!"

* * *

Izzy's method of getting across the ice flows seemed to be doing her great. She was alternating jumping from her feet to her hands, without coming close to sleeping. Tyler could only watch with wide eyes as he pulled himself out of the water, and back onto the ice. Before he could start running again, he was called from behind by Noah. "Hey Tyler, can you come over here for a minute?" Turning around, he located Noah over by a small, long ice flow, with Owen standing on the flow after it, seemingly waiting for something. Jumping back on land, Tyler heading over to them.

On the ice flows, most of the contestants were having a fairly easy time. LeShawna was running through the flows like it was nothing. "This is easy!"

Gwen was taking a few big jumps, as the flows she was around all seemed pretty far from each other. She landed pretty hard on one in particular, and seeing no problems surprised her. "Wow, so far so -" A cracking noise alerted her to her feet, where the ice was breaking in two. As the broken ice pieces moves farther from each other, she found herself stuck on both sides. Panicking, she yelled for help.

Cody was the closest person to her at the time. Seeing her in trouble, he stopped what he was doing and ran straight for her. "Hang on Gwen!" Reaching the goth girl, Cody managed to lift Gwen up onto one of the flows. They both then jumped to a bigger, fully intact ice flow.

Grateful to fully be on solid land, Gwen had to thank Cody. "Thanks Cody, I was almost a frozen Popsicle."

"There's no way I could just stand by and let you fall in freezing cold water Gwen. Well, I could, but only if my feet were glued to the ground or something. he he."

"I suppose I should've expected it, you're still you after all."

"Yep, same old Codemiester." Looking in the distance, he sees Courtney and Heather getting close to the end. "Look's like our team's dog is going to be decided soon. Want to head for shore? We could head for a flag and wait for them there." Cody put a hopeful look at Gwen, which was all it took to make her give in.

"Oh fine, but only because you helped me out here. Just keep the flirting to a minimum, k?" Cody quickly nodded, and they headed for shore.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody - "Saving Gwen must have gained me a few points, right? Yeah, otherwise there's no way she would've agreed to spend some time alone with me! The Codemiester's wearing her down."

* * *

Back near the starting point, Tyler found himself standing on an ice flow, waiting for Noah to tell him what he was planning. "Dude, we're getting farther behind the other teams. Could you tell me what you're doing already?"

Behind him, Noah had his fingers together, as if he was trying to make sure something was positioned right. "You're just helping me with a little experiment. Don't worry, I'm about done now."

"Sweet, so what was the point -

"Now Owen!"

Hearing his cue, Owen jumped right onto the edge of the ice flow. The impact caused the ice to catapult Tyler straight forward, flying through the air at a terrifying speed. The sounds of Tyler's screams soon filled the area. After a few moments of screaming, Tyler realized he was flying straight for the sleds. Realizing this must've been Noah's plan, Tyler pumped his fist out in front of him and yelled "Extreme!" as he flew over the heads of his fellow competitors.

Izzy cackled madly when she saw Tyler coming her way. "Woo! Go Tyler! Show that air who's boss!" When Tyler was right over her, she jumped up herself and grabbed onto him, adding her own screams and cheers to the area. "Ride on to Victory! Yeah!"

The screaming didn't stop until they had finally landed. Unfortunately, their landing spot was right into the worst looking sled there. Tyler landed face first, right on the floor of the sled, while Izzy managed to land straight into the box on their sled.

Seeing their landing, Chris couldn't resist walking over to them. "Nice landing man, that's definitely a highlight of today. Better strap up now, before the others teams get here."

Pulling himself off the ground, Tyler began to protest. "Wait, I got here first, doesn't that mean I get the best sled?"

"First come, first serve. Your face print on the sled is enough for me to believe you choose that one. Besides, I'm pretty sure Izzy's already grown a bit attracted to it."

Said red head stuck her head out of the crate, now noticeably glowing a sickly green. "Yay! We get the sled with all the glowing stuff in it! Let's go!"

Before he could argue any more, another scream filled the air. Tyler turned around just in time to see Noah come crashing in the snow near him. Pulling himself out of the snow, Noah quickly slapped his forehead when he saw Izzy in the radioactive sled. "Ugh, my calculations must've been off a little."

Seeing Noah disappointed in himself, Tyler tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry dude, we don't need one of those fancy, schmancy sleds. The lead you just gave us is all we needed, we've got things in the bag now!" Apparently motivating himself more then Noah, Tyler then ran over to the sled and quickly strapped himself up. "Come on Noah, it's time to ride like the wind! Yeah baby!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Noah - "My team is definitely the weird one of the season, but at least we all have some type of skill to help. I've got my brains; Izzy's got a permanent element of surprise; Owen's weight can be used in a creative number of ways; Alejandro seems to be a good leader; And Tyler's" Stopping to think for a moment. "full of enthusiasm. Together, we're like a giant butt kicking robot, and a cheerleader."

* * *

Back on the ice, Alejandro managed to stop Bridgette from slipping right into the water. "Whoa, thanks. You know we're on different teams, right?"

Alejandro answered in his suave tone. "My mother raised a gentlemen. Teams are irrelevant." Walking on, Alejandro dangerously took a long jump onto the next ice flow. Turning around, he saw Bridgette looking frightening. She called to him, "It's to far!"

Holding out his hand for her, he tried to calm her into jumping. "You can do it, just jump, I'll catch you."

Closing her eyes, Bridgette jumped. She fell right into Alejandro, knocking them both down. Hitting the ice, they found their lips in contact. Bridgette quickly pulled away, blushing madly. "Uhhh...thank you for catching me!"

"Mmm...thank _you_ for kissing me."

Bridgette quickly pulled herself off Alejandro and started defending herself. "That was an accident."

Alejandro simply stood up and continued his suave flirting. "One man's accident is another man's _treasure_."

Bridgette was getting nervous. "I _kinda_ have a boyfriend."

"You _have_ a boyfriend or you, uh, _kinda_ have a boyfriend?"

Bridgette was reduced to stuttering out words. "I kinda, I have a kind of... a boyfriend! Kinda."

Looking off in the distance, Alejandro could just barely see a team taking off with a sled. "It appears my team has already acquired a sled. Shall we venture off to a flag, where we can wait for our teams together?"

Bridgette only took his hand and walked off with him for shore.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Bridgette - "I got flustered, but I am _not_ falling for him. Mark my words." Whimpering before the camera turns to static.

* * *

LeShawna managed to find an ice flow that took her straight to the shore. "You just gotta go with the flow."

Chris was standing right where she reached shore, practically waiting for her to arrive. "Nice, and lucky you. DJ got here first. He's on dog duty, so you get to kick back and enjoy the ride."

LeShawna was thrilled, until she saw DJ. DJ was crying to himself, standing by the sled. He hadn't even strapped himself to the harness yet. "What's wrong with you?"

DJ was able to stop his tears to respond. "Sorry, being back in Canada makes me miss my Momma. All this ice, it's just like her freezer!" He couldn't stop the tears any longer and covered his face from the camera.

Chris was annoyed by DJ's emotion. "Yeesh." But his attention was quickly drawn away when Courtney and Heather came running by. Both girls came to a stop at the only sled remaining. "Courtney! First Amazon to arrive, grab a sled and start pulling!"

Courtney immediately started to protest. "Heather got here at the _exact_ same time! We should_ both_ pull the sledge."

"Yeah... No. In the event of a tie, we go alphabetically."

"Heather! Help me out here!" Courtney pleaded with her teammate.

Heather was already sitting comfortably in the sled, putting one of the warm hats on her head. "What can I do, Courtney? I didn't make the alphabet."

DJ finally finished strapping on the harness. "Finally!" Taking off from the Amazons while LeShawna cheered. "Yes! Team Victory's not going down without a fight!"

Courtney was busy trying to strap on her own harness, making minimal progress. Hoping for help, she yelled at DJ. "Wait! How does this harness work?"

DJ turned to speak, but was stopped by LeShawna. "Not a word DJ, just keep movin'.

"Nice sportsmanship. Try not to maim to many animals out there today!" Heather's taunting reduced DJ back to tears as he continued to pull the sled away from the Amazons.

Seeing the drama, Chris couldn't resist butting in to ruin things. "Will anyone survive the coldest challenge in Total Drama history? Place your bets and cross your fingers. The results, after this."

* * *

Chef Hatchets voice booms on a black screen."Had this been a normal episode of the Total Drama series, you'd be forced to endure horrible commercials at this time. Lucky for you maggots, this is a fanfic, where all we can do is make a few pointless lines of text to distract attention for a moment. Now that that's over, we take you back to your program, already in progress."

* * *

**(Ezekiel)**

We come back on a path, forests on each side. A close up reveals Ezekiel, running through the cold with his hood up for warmth. "Just...keep...running...to the...finish...line...eh!"

Out of nowhere, Sierra comes running up to Ezekiel and starts running with him. "Speaking to yourself to motivate yourself to keep moving? That's something I wouldn't have expected you to do."

Startled, Ezekiel stops, but identifying Sierra quickly calms him. "What're you doing out here? I though I was the only one running the whole course.."

"You were, but then I realized that you being off alone would mean perfect chances to learn more about you. After all, an uber-fan has to keep informed about everyone, right?"

Ezekiel only sighs and starts running again, as Sierra moves to keep up with him. "I expected I was the only contestant you wouldn't be obsessed with, eh."

"Let me guess. Because you said something sexist on the second episode of Total Drama Island, I'm supposed to hate you like every other girl? Come on! Who keeps a grudge like that? Sure, I was a little mad the day the episode aired, but after doing some research, I realized you were just doing what your Dad told you. Not your fault your Dad gave you bad advice."

"Well, at least someone realizes that, eh. But nobody else seems to." Ezekiel sadly replied.

"If you'd notice, nobody had mentioned your words since Lindsay and Beth in the TDI special. I'm sure they've all forgotten, forgiven, or they don't care anymore. You really should stop focusing on the past, and focus on the now. It's a new season, and Ezekiel's not gone yet."

Both contestants came to a stop as they reached a huge trench, with only a single path of ice acting as a bridge over it. They both stood amazed for a few moments, looking at the deep drop. Sierra, noticing a nearby meeting marker, decided to rest. "You go on Zeke, your team will be more impressed if you're the only person to run all the way to the end."

"Thanks Sierra. I'm not going to let anything stop the Zeke! Woo!" Taking off, he began the dangerous run over the ice bridge.

Remembering something, Sierra quickly called to Ezekiel. "Oh, and don't _EVER_ try and be a gangster again! I'll personally punch you if you even try to rap again!"

* * *

**(Team Amazon's sled)**

Courtney was still struggling with the harness when Duncan showed up. Noticing her troubles, he ran up and quickly helped her. "It seems the princess is in distress. Don't worry, I'll have you strapped in before you know it."

Courtney scoffed at him. "Oh please, if I couldn't do it, how are you ever going to figure out -"

"There, done. Now let's get going before any other evil harnesses show up."

Courtney stood there in shock for a few moments, before snapping back into reality. Without a word, she just started running. The Amazon's were finally on the move.

* * *

**(Team Victory's sled)**

DJ and LeShawna found Lindsay at a marker near the edge of the forest. LeShawna cheered as she jumped on the sled. "I couldn't see Bridgette or Ezekiel anywhere. Just keep following the path DJ, they're probably running for the goal already. We're definitely gonna to win this one!"

Lindsay joined in her cheers. "Alright, home free!" High-fiving with LeShawna.

DJ erupted in a new set of tears, annoying LeShawna. "Would you forget your Momma's freezer already?"

DJ managed to reply between sobs. "I did, until she said _home_!"

* * *

**(Alejandro and Bridgette)**

Alejandro was leading Bridgette to the nearest meeting marker. "Look, a meeting point, let's wait here."

Bridgette was still nervous and flustered. "I should keep going to the finish line."

"Our teams will find us here. Save your strength. Cold? Take my shirt." Removing his shirt, Bridgette was left to gasp at his bare chest. " I can't freeze. My Latin blood won't allow it. And if you get sick and your team votes you off, I won't get to know you better. Which would make me very, _very _sad."

Bridgette could barely comment to Alejandro anymore, the increased sexiness of his voice was getting to her. "I don't want to make anyone sad."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Bridgette - Lovestruck behind belief. "I mean, who gives away their shirt in the Arctic? He's just so." Snapping out of her lovestruck daze. "I have a boyfriend!"

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

DJ is leading Team Victory through a forest. Lindsay and LeShawna were to focused on their girl talk to notice, until DJ tried to interrupt them. "Um, guys? I can't -"

LeShawna shushed the boy. "We're talking here."

Lindsay surprisingly noticed what was wrong. "I don't see any sign posts, do you?"

"That's weird. Where's the path to the finish line DJ?"

"I have no idea, my tears froze my eyes shut about ten minutes ago."

LeShawna was panicked by this. "Why didn't you say so?"

"I tried, but you kept shushing me!"

They managed to make it out of the forest, and found a baby seal near the edge of a cliff. LeShawna and Lindsay yelled for DJ. "Baby seal! Look out!" DJ managed to stop just before the cliff edge, but ended up kicking the seal straight into the trench.

DJ was freaking out. "Did I just hit a baby seal!"

Lindsay was horrified. "Yeah, he fell down a crack in the ice!"

"What? We gotta help him!"

LeShawna attempted to calm the giant. "Uh, look! He's climbing back up." Lindsay followed up by barking like a seal. This was enough to trick DJ.

"There, see? Now there must be a path over this trench somewhere. Let's follow the cliff edge until we find one." Getting out of the sled, she pointed DJ in the right direction. "Now let's get movin'!"

* * *

**(Gwen and Cody)**

Both teens had stopped at a meeting point by now. They weren't to far from where the sleds were originally located, and had seen both teams go by awhile ago. Gwen was getting annoyed. "Ugh, what is taking them so long?"

Hoping to change the subject, Cody brought up something that had been bothering him lately. "You know, Sierra said something really funny while we were in Japan."

Gwen, not knowing where he was going with this, decided to listen. "Oh really? What was that?"

"You'll laugh. She said, get this, that tons of fans think that you, and _Duncan _are perfect for each other! Isn't that hilarious? You and Duncan?" Cody let a few of his signiture nervous chuckles out.

Gwen was surprised at this. "Yeah, that's definitely funny."

Cody decided to cut to the chase, hoping she wasn't catching on. "Those fans really can be weird sometimes, can't they? You'd never seriously get together with Duncan, right Gwen?"

Gwen had to think for a moment, but when she saw the desperate look in Cody's face, she quickly answered. "Of course not, Duncan and me are just really awesome friends."

Their team was finally arrived with their sled at this time. Cody let out a sigh of relief when Gwen wasn't looking. Duncan couldn't resist making a joke. "We weren't interrupted anything, were we Cody?"

Before he could respond with his usual nervous goofy antics, Gwen shot a comeback. "You weren't doing anything with Heather while Courtney couldn't see, were you?"

Heather was angered. "Hey!" But Duncan simply remarked laughed. "Ouch, that hurt burned so bad my kids will feel it." He high fived the goth girl for the comeback while Cody climbed into the sled and Courtney took off in a huff.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Cody - "That's a big weight off my shoulders. It was killing me that there may have been a possibility that Gwen and Duncan would date! But, now I should be able to rest easy, so long as Sierra doesn't do anything while I'm sleeping again."

Gwen - "Me and Duncan huh? He is kinda hot, and we do get along all the time." Her eyes widen, realizing what she's doing. "No, no! I shouldn't even be thinking about that, not while he's with Courtney! But she's always trying to change him, what guy likes a girl like that? Maybe if I talked with Duncan first...UGH!" She smacks herself in the forehead before it turns to static.

* * *

**(Alejandro and Bridgette)**

The teens noticed Alejandro's team coming from the distance. This disappointed Alejandro. "Well, looks like this is my ride, but, I can't leave you here all alone."

Bridgette felt a little relieved. "Go on. I'll race you to the finish."

"I think we've got enough time for one more _accident_." Bridgette feels uncomfortably at this, but decides to agree.

Both teens close their eyes, puckering up to kiss. As Bridgette leans in, Alejandro moves out of the way. Leaving only the flag pole in Bridgette's path. Just as she's about to get stuck, a yell from Alejandro's team caught her attention. "Alejandro! Please tell me you're not obsessed with playing tonsil hockey with Bridgette, like her obsessed boyfriend is!" The comment from Noah made her open her eyes in emberessment, but seeing the pole in front of her eyes made her jump back. She turned to see Alejandro leaving the area with his team.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Bridgette - "Part of me wants to believe he was just playing me, planned to get me trapped and get eliminated. But the other part of me wants to believe he was just embarrassed, and left to prove he's still focused on his team. Ugh, darn my ability to always see the good in people! Why can't I just be mad? One thing's for sure, I'm staying away from Alejandro for awhile."

Alejandro - "Ugh! My plan was brilliant, working like a charm. Then Noah had to open his big mouth and ruin it! I must start thinking of a way to make Bridgette believe it was an accident, I can't let my plans be ruined this early in the game!"

* * *

**(Team Chris is really really really really hot)**

The team found Owen just a short distance from where they'd found Alejandro. He was leaning against the flag pole, looking weak. "What's the matter Big-O?"

"I haven't eaten in hours! Oh, I wish we were in Russia right now. They're building the world's largest cake!"

Izzy was amazed. "What flavor?"

Owen matter-of-factly replied: "Who cares, it's cake!"

Seeing no reason to stay there anymore, Noah called to Tyler. "OK Tyler, time to get moving."

"No problem bra. Kobold strikers, don't fail me now!" He tried to run, but Owen's weight was making the sled hard to pull. Digging his feet into the ground, Tyler managed to make the sled move, however slowley. It took awhile, but he eventually managed to get the sled moving at a good speed again. "To Victory!"

* * *

**(Bridgette)**

Left alone with her thoughts, Bridgette was looking very depressed and confused. Unfortunately, Chris showed up to make things worse. Chris pretended to sound concerned for the girl. "Oh dear, what happened here?"

Bridgette gave him a serious reply. "I was about to kiss Alejandro, when -"

Cutting her off with his own cruel nature. "This sounds very heartfelt. I bet it would bean amazing song!" Ringing the song bell, Bridgette only gasped. "What! Noo!"

Turning to see the Amazon's minus Sierra coming up, Chris stood to stop them. "Woah! Hello back-up singers!" The entire team mumbled in annoyance, especially Heather. "Crap, I thought you'd forgotten the music challenge this time."

"As if! It's my favorite part!" Chris laughed at the contestants before the camera focused on Bridgette, with background music starting.

Stuck to a Pole

**Bridgette**: _The strings of my heart are a tangled mess!_

**Courtney, Gwen and Heather**: _Oooh, mess!_

**Bridgette**: _It's beating so hard, jumping outta my chest!_

**Duncan and Cody**: _Oooh, chest!_

**Bridgette**: _I tried to fit two men in my soul!_

**Courtney, Gwen and Heather**: _Oooh, soul!_

**Bridgette**: _I almost got stuck to a pole!_

**Courtney, Gwen and Heather **: _Almost stuck! Yeah she ducked! She's got luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_

**Bridgette**: _I fell for every little thing that he said!_

**Courtney, Gwen and Heather**: _Oooh, said!_

**Bridgette**: _And when I closed my eyes, he jumped on a sled!_

**Duncan and Cody**: _Oooh, sled!_

**Bridgette**: _He's moved on, I feel stuck in this place!_

**Courtney, Gwen and Heather**: _Oooh, place!_

**Bridgette**: _I need to get my head back into this race!_

**Courtney, Gwen, Heather**: _Almost stuck! Yeah she ducked! She's got luck! Stuck, stuck to a pole!_

**Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Cody, and Duncan**: _Stuck, stuck, stuck to a pole!_

Chris gave the contestants a round of applause for their work, and one of his rare, serious compliments. "Very nice. Now be gone, all of ya. You've got a challenge to finish." He proceeds to drive off, leaving them alone. The Amazons quickly piled back onto their sled, with Courtney pulling them ahead. Once they left, Bridgette slapped her forehead. "Crap!" And took off running.

* * *

**(Sierra)**

Sierra was sitting alone, humming the total drama theme song to herself. Eventually, she saw Team Victory come by. "Hey guys! Ezekiel's waiting for you at the finish line."

LeShawna was in to much of a hurry to really listen to her. "That's nice Sierra, see ya later, we gotta go win this thing!" The team then took off, leaving Sierra alone again.

Sierra went back to humming to herself. Shortly after, her team finally came by. She was greeted by a few members of her team. "Is this where you've been all this time?" "Should've done that myself, could've gotten out of a song." "Are there any people ahead of us?"

Sierra responded to them all quickly. "Yep, been here for awhile. Darn, I love singing with you guys. I've only seen Ezekiel, DJ, LeShawna, and Lindsay pass her so far."

Satisfied with their answered, they took off.

Shortly after, Bridgette came running through the screen and across the trench. "Oh, please, please, please, please, please don't let me be in last!"

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

The three team mates quickly came to a three-way fork in the path. One led up a hill, while the other two led around it. LeShawna made the decision for her team. "We're going around DJ, let's head to the right."

Team Amazon took the same path, choose by Courtney with the reason: "I'm pulling the sled, I decide which way we go, and I'm going to catch up to that team and beat them!"

Catch up she did. While DJ was to afraid to go full speed with his eyes blinded, it was easy for the Amazon's to catch up. DJ was convinced to run at least Courtney's speed by his teammates. "Come on DJ, just run a little faster! I know you can beat that skinny rich girl!" Soon it was a full on, neck and neck race between the teams.

* * *

**(Team Chris is really really really really hot)**

The boys and Izzy soon found themselves nearly stuck on the ice path. Tyler was having trouble keeping them moving when there was dirt ground to dig his feet into.

Owen was having his own troubles, desperately needing to water the plants. "Dude, get moving already! I need to hit a Jon, or a river fast!" Jumping from foot to foot in his desperation, Owen soon caused the ice to give way, right underneath his team. The team screamed as they fell, pulling Tyler with them. Luckily, Tyler was able to get a grip on the cliff edge, saving them all.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler - "I've got wicked strong fingers. Docs can't explain it. My first piano lesson, I broke the piano. Got into sports after that.

* * *

The entire team managed to climb up, over each other, and make it back on solid land. Tyler was left to pull the sled up himself. Giving it a tug with all his might, the sled flew past him, dragging him along with it. The entire team hoped on the sled, which was now moving at a speed faster then it had all day, giving cheers for Tyler. "Alright Tyler!" Tyler himself, was being dragged on by the sled, crashing into the ground.

Their sleds speed propelled them forward, all the way to the top of the hill path. From there, they could see the other teams, neck and neck, close to the finish line. They could just make out two people standing at the finish line. As they started their decent down the hill, Noah had an idea. "Owen, lean forward!" Owen did as he was told, and the new weight distribution was enough to speed them forward. The speed they were moving was enough to pass the other teams, milliseconds before they passed the finish line. Team Victory crossed next, with Team Amazon last.

Team Chris is really really really hot let out a rallying cheer for being first. Even Tyler managed to cheer, as battered and beaten by snow as he was.

The members of Team Amazon were disappointed with their lose, while Heather was furious. "Last place! I can't believe I did all that work for nothing!" Courtney was furious at her comment.

Chris cut her off before she could do anything. "Actually, Team Victory crossed the finish line without Bridgette. So, they come in last." Said team proceeded to groan and complain. "Which means Team Amazon is in second place, and Team Chris is really really really crazy hot takes first!" The entire team cheered and congratulated each other. Alejandro however, left the scene for the plane right away.

Before anyone else could leave, Bridgette came running in, exhausted from her travels. It took a few minutes before she had enough breath to speak. "Sorry guys. I tried to get here as fast as I could! But where were you guys? I never saw you once."

Lindsay was quick to reply. "Oh, DJ got us lost in the woods for a little bit. We must've passed your flag while we were there." DJ managed to continue crying, even with his eyes frozen shut.

"But why didn't you run straight for the goal when you didn't see us? Isn't that what we agreed on?" LeShawna accused.

Bridgette blushed as she recounted her struggles. "I, kinda, got held up. Alejandro was, kinda, being really sweet, and -"

LeShawna glared at Bridgette. "You got held up because of a boy, when you already have a man?"

Bridgette weakly responded. "Kinda."

Chris broke the team up before they could get any farther. "Save it for the elimination room people."

* * *

**(Elimination Ceremony)**

Team Victory found themselves, once again, sitting in the elimination room's bleachers. Lindsay, Ezekiel, and LeShawna were sitting in the back row, while Bridgette and DJ sat in the front. Chris stood with a platter holding four bags of peanuts. "Victory, I have peanut filled barf bags for the four of you that get to stay. The obvious bags go to, Lindsay, Ezekiel, and LeShawna." The three were thrilled to be staying again. LeShawna even patted Ezekiel on the back. "You did good today Zeke, at least _somebody_ followed the plan today." Bridgette flinched at her words.

Chris decided to continue. "So, it's down to DJ, and Bridgette. Oh DJ, health hazard to pandas, birds, and now baby seals. Which, you could've avoided, if you hadn't cried your eyes shut and gotten your team lost." Chris paused for a moment as DJ let out another batch of tears. "It's almost as though you're, I don't know, cursed? Bridgette, reasons for you to take the plunge include, making out with a pole… Actually, that's it. Pole-kissing."

Before Chris could continue, Chef came into the room to join Chris. This confused the host. "If we're both here, who's flying the plane?"

"I have it covered." Up in the cockpit, a balloon version of Chef was strapped to the pilot's seat. A voice was calling them over the radio. "I repeat, uncharted aircraft, this is a no fly zone, over. Hello?"

Back in the elimination room, Chris was getting ready to wrap things up. "The final barf bag goes to...

...Bridgette!"

The surfer girl let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank you so much." Before the final bag of peanuts smacked into her head.

DJ stood up, and began to walk for where he thought was the exit. Chris addressed him one last time before he left. "DJ, any final words before you take the drop of shame?"

DJ simply shrugged. "It's no problem. I voted myself off anyway. The longer I stay, the more miserable and homesick I'm going to get. So don't feel bad guys, I'll see you again at the aftermath."

Everyone said their goodbyes to DJ. Bridgette had a request for the boy. "Could you tell Geoff, I'm sorry? And try and reassure him that he's still the guy for me?" DJ smiled at Bridgette and promised to remember. "I'll make sure he isn't crying to a picture of you like last time he lost you."

Chris handed DJ a parachute, and DJ continued his walk towards the door. As he was walking, he had to call back. "Hey, could y'all tell me when I get close to the -" DJ's screams were the last thing they heard from him, as he'd unknowingly walked right out the plan. The remaining members of Team Victory and Chris looked out the door as he fell. "Maybe he really is cursed." Their host replied.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

Tyler - "Well, I totally rocked it today! I saved everyone's lives with my bare fingers. Everyone's gonna know who Tyler is now! Woo! Mission accomplished." Lindsay bursts into the confessional, but apologizes when she sees Tyler. "Oh, sorry Noah!" Tyler sighs to himself as she leaves.

Before the camera goes to static, Chris bursts into the confessional too. "Will Noah ever make Lindsay remember him?" "It's _Tyler!" "_Find out next time on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

**Bridgette **- "I have to vote for DJ. Nobody else screwed up, so there's no way I'll have chance to stay if I vote for anyone else." *She nervously stamps the passport*

**LeShawna **- "I vote for Bridgette. Falling for another man, when you're still with another man, on international TV? That, and the fact it's completely her fault we lost today." *She stamps the passport in frustration*

**Ezekiel **- "I vote for DJ, eh. It's pretty easy to understand that, had he not gotten lost, they would've saw Bridgette, and then Bridgette wouldn't have been left behind to make us lose." *He stamps the passport confidently* "Wait, if DJ does get voted off, that'll mean I'll be stuck on a team with three other girls." *He proceeds to nervously pull his toque over his face* "I hope I don't do anything stupid agian, eh."

**Lindsay **- "Britney totally shouldn't have fallen for Alexander. It's like she's cheating on George! That's something you'll never see me do with my Tyler. I just wish I could see him again, but he's stuck with the other people that didn't make it in the season, and he's never coming back, ever!" *She sadly, but surprisingly stamps the correct passport*

**DJ** - "I can't take this any more! I'm homesick, I'm hurting my team in challenges, _and _I'm hurting animals because of a curse! I'm voting myself off, and if I don't get voted off, I'm quitting like Harold!" *He quickly stamps his own passport*

* * *

**(Helicopter of Losers)**

DJ:

DJ's looking out an open window. "I don't regret my decision. If I had stayed any longer, who knows what poor animal or person I would've hurt next? I just hope Mama understands. She can get pretty angry sometimes." A seagull flies in from off screen, landing on DJ's shoulder. "Why hello there little fella. How'd you get in here? I better close that window, don't want you getting sucked into oblivion now, do we?" When DJ reaches for the window, the gull is suddenly sucked out the window and into the helicopter blades. The sight of feathers falling past the window causes DJ to burst into tears. "No! Why does that keep happening!" The screen fads to black while DJ is left sobbing.

* * *

**[1] **For those that are a little confused on the path layout for the challenge, a friend of mine made a map to help. His username's terminoob, check out his stories too, they're worth a read. You can find the link to the map on my user page.

* * *

There, it's finally done. New York shouldn't take nearly as long.

Preview for New York:

"You've got some work to do if you want to save your butt from the next elimination."

"You OK Gwen?"

"I need to get something to use against him, and soon!"

"I'm keeping my eyes on those two, especially Gwen.


	5. Broadway, Baby!

**Disclaimer**- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Novanto - **I never had Cody fall in the water, so he never became frozen. That's why he was singing in the song. Thanks for the compliment, I was worried people wouldn't like my change to that.

**Author's Note: **In case anyone is wondering about my personal opinions on all the characters, I'll be posting my character rankings on my profile after I finish this fanfic. Also, don't be afraid to ask questions, I'll be glad to answer anything. I should be able to keep my answers vague enough to avoid spoiling anything. Oh, and heads up: I went back and added recaps, as well as a special something at the bottom of the Japan and Yukon episodes.

* * *

**Episode 5** - Broadway, Baby!

_

* * *

_

The Yukon! Canada's frozen gem. Here, our competitors discovered the thrill of ice flow jumping, the chill of dog sledding, and the buzzkill of frigid romance. In the end, Bridgette was saved from elimination when a depressed, grief stricken DJ voted himself out of the competition. The Yukon, live the adventure! Where will we dump our remaining competitors this time? Fine out right now, on Total, Drama, World Tour!

_(Cue the theme song)_

* * *

Today, first class was occupied by Team Chris is really really really really hot. Tyler and Alejandro were conversing while taking advantage of first class's actually edible meals.

"Oh man, first class rocks!"

"Amigo, today we eat the breakfast of champions."

Izzy was enjoying a massage, courtesy of one of Chris's interns. The intern himself was worried that any wrong move would set Izzy off like a bomb."Oh, yeah, that's the spot."

The sounds of her boyfriend snoring drew Izzy's attention. "Aww, look at big O!" Owen was tied up, fast asleep on the couch. His last fear-driven freak out had forced the team to take drastic measures. "His fear of flying is so adorable!"

The plane took a sudden bump, causing Owen to roll right onto the floor. This revealed a semi-crushed Noah, obviously in a lot of pain. "Finally! Thanks for not noticing I was missing all night! What am I, Tyler?"

Taking offense, Tyler immediately yelled back. "Hey!" Unfortunately, the food left in his mouth ended up splattered on Alejandro.

* * *

Down in loser class, Team Victory was starting to get used to the crappy room. Team Amazon however, had many complaints about the area.

Heather especially didn't like the room. "Stupid economy section! What is that horrible smell?"

Gwen had a simple answer. "Defeat?"

This only increased Heather's anger. "It's all your fault Courtney! If you had just moved faster, we would've won again!"

Duncan quickly moved in to defend Courtney. "Woah, woah, back up now Queenie. If it's any ones fault, it's Chris's. I don't remember him stopping any of the other teams to sing his stupid songs, the jack-"

Courtney quickly stopped him from going off on a rant. "Thank you Duncan, you made your point."

Gwen smiled at an idea forming in her head. "First chance we get, I'll totally help you vote her off."

"You've got my support too Princess." Duncan slyly added.

Courtney was happy with this. "Gladly, so long as I get to kick her off."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "Kick me off? Ha! Not if I can prove my worth to the team. Or manipulate Sierra and Cody into slavishly obeying me. Whatever works!

* * *

Heather, having finally had enough of her other teammates, moved from her seat to sit with Sierra and Cody. Cody was trying his best to sleep, while Sierra was busy writing in her, "Journal of stuff to blog about when I find a computer."

Heather made her voice sound as nice as she could. "Hey buddies! Have I said enough how much I value your friendship?"

Cody was instantly suspicious of her. "You've only spoken to me, like, three times ever! Including this one!"

Sierra on the other hand, was happy to be liked. "Well, I value you too Heather. Hug?"

Heather quickly moved away, visibly disgusted with the idea. "I think just saying it is enough."

Team Victory was isolating themselves from the other team. They were all a bit disappointed to lose DJ, and were starting to worry about their chances of winning the future challenges.

Lindsay quickly became tired of the silence, and tried pumping her team up. "Enough downyness you guys! We aren't quitters, we're fighters, and we're winners!"

"Girl's got fire in her eyes, and now I do too! We are totally taking things today!" LeShawna cheered.

Bridgette was able to hold her head up high. "I'll do whatever I can to make up for last time!"

Ezekiel jumped up on his seat in excitement. "And I'll try not to make a fool of myself on a team of nearly all girls!" The awkward silence that followed made him slide back into his seat.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay - **"I packed a season's supply of lip gloss, and I've barely finished one tube! No way am I going home yet!"

* * *

Alejandro decided to take a trip to economy class, bringing with him an arm full of snacks. Team Victory's ladies became his first targets, being the closest to the entrance to first class. "Ladies, I took the liberty of smuggling a few things out of first class." Offering his stash to them, LeShawna took the offer quickly. Bridgette thought about it for a few moments, but ultimately decided to take a bag of chips.

Lindsay was the only one truly against it. "I better not, I might break out -" The sight of a candy bar immediately made her gasp. "Is that a Snuffers bar?" Without another thought, she took the candy and gobbled it down.

Alejandro's next and only other target was a single member of Team Amazon. "Sierra, my former teammate! I smuggled this one out just for you." Offering her a box of candy.

Heather immediately interfered with Alejandro's offer. "Well she doesn't want it! We never trust the enemy, especially the excessively disgustingly flirty ones!"

Sierra decided to go along with what Heather said for her. "No thanks, enemy!"

Alejandro was annoyed with this for a moment, but then he changed his focus to Heather. "Well then Chica, perhaps you would want my smuggled gift. I'm just trying to give you poor souls, trapped in economy class, some release from the horrible meals you must partake in."

Heather, taken back by his words, simply grabs the box out of his hands. "Sure, thanks. Now, go away, back to your team!" Alejandro, feeling happy with himself, turned and walked away. As soon as he was back in first class, Heather angrily threw the box to Cody, who caught it with happiness. "Here."

**

* * *

**

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro **- "Of course Heather's bonding with Sierra, she's Chris' favorite! And if that manipulative minx gets Sierra she'll have Chris, too! Oh, she's good, but I'm better. She'll be under my control soon enough."

**Heather **- "Alejandro is definitely the biggest threat, that much is obvious. I need to get some people to see him for what he really is, and fast. The longer I let him go around and trick people into thinking he's good, the harder it'll be to get rid of him in the long run!

**Sierra**- "Hey fellow total drama fans! Sierra here with an update for all you Cody fans. His toothpaste of choice, is bubble gum!" Pulling out proof of her statement, Sierra squeals in joy. Unfortunately, her excitement gets the better of her, and her tight grip on her proof causes the cap to pop off, toothpaste flying all around the room. "Oops."

* * *

Off screen, Chris managed to get all the contestants down to the cargo hold, and into a large boat that was just big enough for them all. "Take a seat, grab a handle, and I'll tell you where we're going."

Tyler took a seat right by Lindsay. "Sweet boat, guy. Right, Lindsay?"

Lindsay however was more focused on the hunk otherwise known as Alejandro sitting in front of her. "Um, sure. Uh, Dave, is it?" This disappointed the pretend jock.

On the other half of the boat, Noah asked the big question at the moment. "Why are you wearing a life jacket?"

Chris answered him with one of his best sly looks. "Because there's fifteen of you and only one valuable me." He then called out. "Hit it Chef!"

Up in the cockpit, Chef pulled a cord. This caused the floor to open in the cargo hold, sending the boat, fifteen contestants, and one host falling to the ground.

Screaming the entire way down, they quickly landed into a pool of water. Chris immediately started the boat and drove them to a nearby dock. "Welcome to, New York City!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay **- "New York, New York! Do you know how many stores there are here? I'm gonna buy like 10 seasons worth of lip gloss without even trying!" Squealing to the level of dolphins, the camera cuts to static.

* * *

The contestants met at the base of the statue of liberty to hear Chris's challenge. "Your first challenge is a carriage race to Central Park, which I like to call: Liberty or Death!"

Owen was the only one to clap for the challenge, and visibly the only one excited. "I've always dreamed of riding a horse drawn carriage!"

Courtney was probably one of the most annoyed with the challenge. "Don't even think about making me the horse, Heather"

"Slow down conclusion jumpers. It's a baby carriage race." Chris explained.

Looking around, LeShawna couldn't find anything. "So, where are the carriages?"

Chris pointed straight up. Most of the contestants erupted in complaints and fear when they saw the tiny baby carriages dangling from Lady Liberties crown. "Yeah, hope you brought your climbing gloves."

Sierra was the only one excited at this point. "LOL Chris, I think your mischievous spirit makes the game!"

Her words delighted Chris. "Thank you, Sierra. It's nice to be appreciated."

"Appreciated? I love you. I always did, even way back when you were making those terrible movies about talking cats." This new information caused chuckles from the contestants, while Chris became speechless. "I was even going to call my first fan club "The Christians", but that name was already taken." Annoyed with Sierra, Chris pushed her out of the way, and continued with the challenge explanation. Alejandro smiled, finally knowing how to go against Sierra.

"OK, he he, less chatter, more splatter! Er, climbing, more climbing. We'll leave the splatter to fate. Anyhoo, once you reach lady liberties crown, pull up your rope to bring your team up faster. Once everybody's up, your team grabs the correct carriage off the spike, races back down to your boat, and follows the buoys to your next exciting destination, Central Park!"

Lindsay was the only one with a question. "Um... So when do we go shopping?"

Chris gave a short chuckle before answering. "You don't." The area was filled with Lindsay's immediate screams. "No!"

* * *

The contestants were now standing with their teams, at the base of three different ropes, getting ready to climb. Alejandro was busy trying to get the attention of a certain member of Team Amazon. "Hey, Sierra, I need to speak to you for a moment."

Against her better judgement, Sierra decided to hear him out. "What is it Alejandro?"

"I am worried about Chris. Do you ever get the feeling he misses his glory days? Back when he was a huge star? That he feels like nobody remembers, or cares?" A whistle sounding from Chris drew Alejandro's attention back to the game. "Crap, gotta go." Dashing off to his team, Sierra headed back to her team in her thoughts. "Poor Chris, I remember, I care!"

Back with the teams, team Chris is really really really really hot immediately started up the rope. Alejandro started up first, quickly followed by an excited Izzy. "Look! I'm a rabid monkey! Ay ya ya ya ya!" Izzy was soon following by Tyler, then Noah, with Owen starting up last.

Team Victory had a short discussion before climbing. Ezekiel, thinking it the polite thing to do, held out his hand to help his teammates start the climb. "Ladies first, eh."

Lindsay smiled at this, about to accept his help, when she was stopped by LeShawna. "Nice try Zeke, but you'll be going up first. Then Bridgette, Lindsay, and I'll climb up last." The team simply followed her orders and began their climb.

Team Amazon was the only team to argue right away. Everyone seemed to have their own idea of how to climb.

Cody's idea was mostly just flirting. "Why don't I go first and make sure it's safe for you ladies?" He moved to grab the rope, but was stopped by Courtney.

"I know exactly how we should climb!"

Gwen was concerned with the CIT's plan. "You're not gonna suggest we belay again are you? Cause that worked so well in Egypt."

"But...no...I...nevermind!" Courtney was defeated.

Duncan threw his arms around both Courtney and Gwen before voicing his own opinion. "I don't care how we do things, so long as I can keep my eyes on my two favorite ladies. Both of whom need to seriously try getting along some time." His comment was returned with

Now it was Heather's turn to speak. "I think Sierra should decide."

This statement shocked the fangirl. "OMG, I thought I knew everything about everyone on this show. You're really nice, Heather."

* * *

**(Confession Cam) **

**Sierra** - "Of course I know Heather's playing me! I've seen every episode like, fifteen times, hello! I'm playing Heather!"

* * *

Back with the challenge, Team Amazon were nearly all climbing the rope now. Duncan was chosen to climb first. His face made it obvious he was more then a little disappointed. "This isn't what I meant by "keep my eyes on my two favorite ladies."

Immediately below him was Gwen, followed by Courtney. "Stop complaining Duncan, it was obvious to everyone you were going first. You are the most...experienced at this type of thing."

Below Courtney was a frustrated Heather. "There is no way I am losing this challenge! Move faster!"

Down on the ground, Sierra was sending Cody up the rope. "After you, I insist!" Cody began his trip up the rope, soon followed by Sierra. "Best view in New York City!" Cody quickly realized what she was talking about, groaning in frustration. Unfortunately, all Cody could do was try and get to the top as fast as he could.

* * *

Some time later, the contestants still haven't reached the top, and Chris is getting tired of waiting. "It's been thirty-five blister-busting minutes, and nothing! Hurry up people! I'm officially bored!"

His wish was granted with Alejandro, exhausted and out of breath, arriving at the top. "You, are pure, evil!" Chris merely smiled at his complementing words.

Farther down the ropes, Owen was having troubles of his own. He somehow managed to get his team's rope wrapped around him, and he was currently trying to untangle himself. "Oh, making me sweat. OK, I got it, just...Oh come on!" His struggles only resulted in the ropes tightening around him, restricting his arms and overall movement.

Up closer to the top, Tyler had decided to stop for some sightseeing, "Woah, look at those!" pointing out Lady Liberty's giant, expertly crafted bosom.

Noah couldn't help but laugh. "I think you're better off sticking with the other female with a giant chest. The one that wishes you were still in the game."

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Shifting his head around, Cody became mesmerized by the sight. So mesmerized, that he fell from the rope, straight into lady liberty's chest.

Tyler gave Cody a cheer. "Woo hoo! Ten point landing dude!"

Noah just laughed at him. "Come on Cody! At least buy her a nice dinner first!"

Unfortunately for Cody, he started falling further into the hole. "Uh oh, I'm getting sucked in! Help!"

Sierra climbed onto the scene, as if she sensed Cody was in danger. "I'll save you Cody!" With expert skill, Sierra swings over to Cody, grabs onto his pant leg with her teeth, and yanks him out of the chest, safe and sound.

* * *

**(Cockpit Confession Cam)**

**Cody - **"I actually thought I was gonna die in there!" Chef chuckled at the boys fortune. "Be one heck of away to go." The realization immediately improved Cody's mood. "True that! Woo hoo hoo hoo!"

* * *

At this point, all but one member of each team had reached the top. The rest of the contestants were trying to help out by pulling up their ropes. Team Chris is really really really really hot was having the most trouble, as Owen was still tied up and unable to climb, forcing the team to pull him the entire way up.

Chris was losing his patience with the contestants. "Ugh! Let's go! I'm tired, I'm hungry... and I gotta pee!"

Sierra finally managed to reach the top. Team Amazon cheered for their current lead. "First!" "Yes!" "Woo hoo!" "Sweet!"

Heather surprisingly took it upon herself to get the next part of their challenge done. "I'll get the carriage! Which is only something a really valuable teammate would do!" Her teammates had to get a second look at the queen bee to confirm she was really Heather.

While Heather retrieved their carriage, Sierra ran over to talk with Chris. "Hey, Chris! Know what? I own every one of your TV show appearances on DVD, even your cooking show! "Keep it Plain With Chris McLean"! Your recipe for white rice is so great. It's totally unfair that you got canceled after only one episode!" Chris's annoyed look was ignored as the contestants erupted in laughter.

Embarrassment got the better of Chris as he defended himself. "I was... going... through a... phase!"

Heather quickly returned to her team, carriage in hand. "Tada! Like I said, valuable!"

Happy to change the topic, Chris returned to his host duties. "Team Amazon takes the lead!"

"How do we get back down?" Questioned Courtney.

Chris helped them out by pointing to a pole sticking out of a hole in Lady Liberty's head. Fireman's pole, anyone? It's only a 30 story drop."

One look down the hole struck fear into most of the Amazons, especially Cody. "Ladies first."

The nervous babbling of his teammates annoyed Duncan. "What's wrong ladies? To afraid to take the plunge? I could do this in my sleep!" To prove his point, Duncan jumped down the hole, receiving gasps from his teammates. He quickly grabbed onto the poll and slid the rest of the way down, cheering the entire way.

His reckless action did nothing to encourage his teammates. Fortunately, Gwen was willing to take the next dive. "Well, someone's gotta do it! Here goes!" Grabbing onto the poll, Gwen took the plunge. She quickly picked up speed and started screaming until she hit the ground with a painful thud. She managed to relieve her teams worry with a shout up to them. "I'm okay!"

Down at the base of the pole, Gwen was lying on the ground, still stunned from her was standing by her, chuckling at the landing. "Nice to see somebody's not spineless after all, but you need to work on your dismount."

"We aren't all professionals at this type of stuff like you are Duncan, and personally, I'd rather not become accustomed to climbing ropes and sliding down poles in my life."

Duncan looked at her with fake pity. "It's a darn shame too. Now I suggest we go get the boat ready before Captain Spoilsport can take the wheel."

"Sure, why not? Just promise not to get us killed by your driving." Duncan helped Gwen up, and they ran out the door for the boats. Unknown to them, Courtney was coming down at this time. The screams from her teammates prevented her from hearing them, but she glared as they both ran out the doorway.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Courtney **- "Call it paranoia if you must, but something tells me Gwen and Duncan are up to something, and I'm going to figure out what. I've just gotta find a way to do it without suffocating Duncan. Don't want a repeat of last seasons embarrassing lose."

* * *

Back up at the top, Lindsay and Ezekiel were helping LeShawna up onto the crown. With their team all safely at the top, Bridgette decided to get the carriage. "I'll get the carriage." Her team's shocked faces confused her. "What?" Realization hit her face. "Oh come on guys! I'm not that clumsy."

"Oh really? Need I remind you of the talent show back in season one?"

"Or that hide and seek challenge." Added Ezekiel.

"Or just earlier today when you tripped on your way out of the confessional." Added Lindsay.

"That last one wasn't my fault! Someone left toothpaste all over the floor. Anyway, I've been practicing, just watch!" Bridgette sticks her hands out for balance, and walks straight up the spike. She easily got their carriage off the spike, causing cheers from her team.

Unfortunately, the cheering didn't last long. A strong blast of wind knocked her off balance, causing her to trip and fall into their carriage. The carriage rolled down the spike, all the way over to the pole. Bridgette just barely managed to get a grip on the pole before she started falling. "That wasn't my fault!" She managed to yell back at her team, while they rushed to catch up with her.

Over with Team Chris, Izzy had watched the entire scene. "Woah, that looked like fun! Owen! Hurry up and get up here so I can do that!"

Owen, in his helpless state, wasn't sure how she expected him to get to the top faster. But, ever the optimist, he yelled back in happiness. "Um, OK! I'll be up there before you know it!" Looking up, Owen realized he was on a direct path to hitting Lady Liberty's nose. He barely manages to swing his body to avoid making contact. "OK, I'm almost there guys! Just a little more!"

* * *

Down on the ground, Courtney and her team was running for their boat. The sight of Gwen waving at them, while Duncan was starting up the boat quickly became clear to them. Duncan's attention was finally drawn to his teammates as they jumped on their boat. "Nice to see you slowpokes joining us."

"Normally, I'd be against you driving any type of motorized vehicle, but right now I want to keep our lead, so drive!" Heeding Courtney's command, Duncan rocketed away from the dock at top speed.

Unfortunately, Cody fell right off the boat by the sudden speedy movement. Cody's fall sent Sierra into a panic. "Cody!" Gwen saw the event as well and attempted to get Duncan's attention. "Turn around!" Duncan was just barely able to make out what she said over the roar of their boat's engine. "What?"

* * *

Back at the statue, Owen was finally at the top. The work to pull the heavy teammate had seriously exhausted Alejandro, Noah, and Tyler.

Izzy was the only member of the team that still looked energized. "I get the spike! Called it!" Flipping from her hands to her feet, Izzy retrieved their carriage in no time flat. Her teammates cheered for speedy work. "All right Izzy!"

Previous excitement resurfaced in the girl, as she intentionally jumped into the carriage and duplicated Bridgette's earlier accident, cackling the entire way. Her carriage raced to the pole at greater speeds then the previous one, causing a loud crash when finally making contact with the pole. The carriage ended up bouncing back onto Lady Liberty's crown, while Izzy was left upside down, hugging the pole. Izzy just smiled and cheered as she started sliding to the bottom. "Look out below!"

She was soon followed by an excited Tyler, "Extreme!" and a screaming Noah.

Owen attempted to follow next, but his large size ended up getting him stuck in the opening. Owen laughed at his own misfortune, while Alejandro groaned. "Think you could give me a push Al?"

Alejandro promised to help out his teammate. Taking their discarded baby carriage, Alejandro lifted it over his head in a menacing, threatening fashion, terrifying Owen. "Oh, great big apple!" Owen was quickly smashed over the head by their carriage, knocking him loose while being sent hurtling towards the ground. Feeling greatly satisfied, Alejandro kept their carriage in hand, and followed Owen down the pole.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro**- "I couldn't help myself! That butterball put us behind the other teams. And then, when he almost delays us further, all he does is chuckle and smile! His chuckle is like nails on the chalkboard of my brain! If I hadn't gotten to smack him, I think I would've snapped before the challenge ended."

* * *

Down at the docks, Cody was trying to climb into another boat. Unfortunately for him, Team Victory hopped onto the boat, hopping to catch up with the Amazons. "Hit it!" LeShawna yelled to Ezekiel, who immediatly drove away from the docks, leaving Cody stranded again. "No! Wait!"

Team Chris is really really really really hot was trying to catch up too, with Alejandro driving off shortly after Team Victory. Cody tried to get their attention, hoping for rescue. "Hey!" His yell failed to reach anyone's attention. Alejandro ended up driving right over top of the boy, pushing him under the water. When he resurfaced, he yelled again in anger. "Hey!"

Team Amazon had finally turned around, and was heading back to retrieve Cody. Seeing their competition drive past them angered Heather. "Great! We've gone from first place to last! Nice work Duncan!" Duncan wasn't able to hear her words. "What?"

Finally reaching Cody, Duncan stopped the boat long enough for Sierra to pull him into the boat. Reeving the boat into a U-turn, the team tried to make up for their mistake.

Lindsay was happy with their current standing in the challenge. "We're totally in first place!" Her teammates were just as excited. "Yeah!" "Mhm!" "Woo!"

Although happy about being in first place, LeShawna was still concerned about the challenge. "But taking a boat to Central Park doesn't make a lick of sense. Park's in the middle of Manhattan!"

The confusion about the challenge was ended shortly after Lindsay saw the next marker. "Oh, there's the next buoy!"

Following the path, the team found themselves driving straight into the New York City sewer system. They were soon followed by the other teams. As each team entered the sewer, a new wave of moans, groans, and disgusted complaints erupted from the boats. Heather especially was disgusted at their location. "The sewer? Ugh! Sometimes I hate Chris! OK, all times!"

From atop the Statue of Liberty, Chris laughed as he used a telescope to watch the teams enter the sewer. "Who'll survive the disgusting, creepy, sliminess of the New York sewers? Better question: What creatures will try and eat them? Find out, when we return, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

[Insert Commercials Here]

* * *

The horrible smells they were enduring were starting to get to LeShawna. "Ugh! There better be a reword at the end of this challenge! Like a long hot shower and disinfectant."

A large, roar like noise startles the team. "Was that an alligator?" Lindsay asked fearfully.

Ezekiel tried to reassure her. "There aren't any alligators in the sewers, eh. That's just a myth or something...right?" Unknown to the team, a bus sized alligator had just surfaced behind them. Rather then catch the team, the alligator changed its target to the larger teams.

Team Chris is really really really really hot had heard the roar too. "Did you hear that? It sounded like a-" Tyler didn't get to finish his sentence, as the giant alligator was currently jumping through the air, mouth open, ready to swallow the team whole. Screaming for their lives, Alejandro just barely managed to speed the boat ahead of the alligator's landing point.

Resurfacing, the alligator wasn't ready to give up yet. Unfortunately, before it could give chase, Team Amazon drove right over it's giant head, propelling them into the air for a short distance. Once again changing its target, the alligator raced after the boat. When he was right behind them, he started snapping at their boat. Duncan wasn't willing to just let them be eaten. "You want us? Well come and get us, lizard breath!" Duncan buried the needle, rocketing off at top speed for the nearest exit.

Up ahead, Team Victory had found the exit. Driving straight out of a pipe, they found themselves at Central Park.

They were quickly followed by Team Chris is really really really really hot. "Woo hoo! Yay! Let's go again!" Cheered Izzy.

Team Victory was filled with emotion over surviving. LeShawna and Bridgette were hugging and cheering. "We're alive!" Lindsay was hugging an embarrassed Ezekiel. "I love you guys."

Alejandro was more concerned with another matter then celebrating survival. "Where's Heather's boat?"

His question was answered, as Team Amazon flew from the escape pipe, their screams filling the air. The alligator attempted to follow, but ended up getting stuck in the pipe. The Amazons were moving so fast, they ended up crashing straight into a nearby dock. Chris and Chef barely managed to jump out of the way before the crash. Team Amazon ended up in pile, over on dry land, dazed and injured. The other teams drove up the wreckage and stopped their boats.

Chris looked at the wreckage, then at Team Amazon with a smile. "Oh, nasty! Hope you guys still have enough energy for the second part of today's challenge!" The team grumbled as they picked themselves up the ground. "Chef, you're gonna have to fix the dock while we move on with the challenge. I promised nothing would be damaged during the challenge today, and I'm not risking another lawsuit."

Chef grumbled as he got out the necessary tools to fix the dock. "Stupid TV show."

Sierra was ecstatic to see Chris bossing Chef around. "Chris you are such a brilliant commander! That's why you always stood out in your boy band."

This interesting new fact greatly interested many of the contestants, such as Owen. "Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! Chris was in boy band?"

Chris panicked. "Moving on!"

Sierra didn't want to move on yet. "Back in the 80's he was. ~Making trouble is easy to do, but making you love me is painful~. Their called themselves Fame Town!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

The screen was divided into fifteen different windows. Chris and Sierra were the only two not seen, as every other contestant and Chef were laughing hysterically.

* * *

All the contestants were still laughing at Chris's past, greatly angering the host.

Unfortunately for him, Sierra still wasn't done talking. "I really admire the way you never let mockery get to you. I'll have to include that in your obituary. I already have a draft! Wanna hear?" Taking a deep breath, she continued without waiting for an answer. "Chris McLean was born in 1978."

Before she could continue, Chris finally snapped. "That is it! Zip it, permanently! Argh!" The outburst was exactly what Alejandro had been hoping for.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather**- "Sierra could've been Chris' pet all season but she threw it away! This makes her way less useful! How could this have happened?" She suddenly realizes. "Wait a minute. That smile, Alejandro! That sneaky jerk!" Laughing at her discovery. "It's really on now. Just you wait!"

* * *

All the contestants were standing in their teams now, waiting for Chris to continue the challenge. Chris was happy to have finally regained order. "Alright, focus people. Welcome to the second half of the challenge. Bobbing for big apples, NYC style. Here's how it's gonna go down. Teams must push their carriage along the path to Central Park's fabled turtle pond. There, one member of each team will bob for some very special apples, using only their mouths, no hands. Once they get it to shore, the rest of the team must load it into their carriages, and race to the finish line in the heart of Central Park. And what's a baby carriage without a baby?"

Owen was eager to answer. "Oh, oh! A shopping cart!"

Chris was annoyed by the interruption. "It was a rhetorical question."

Sierra was ecstatic again. "Oh, Chris. That is so-" She was again cut off by an angry Chris. "Zip it!" Alejandro secretly winked at Heather, who shot daggers back.

Chris continued his explanation. "One member of each team must ride in the carriage and stay there, all the way to the finish line."

Team Amazon instantly, in unison, came to a decision. The only one who didn't answer, was the team's choice. "Cody."

Noah eagerly volunteered for his team. "I'll do it."

Lindsay also volunteered quickly. "Ooh! I'll do it for Team Victory! I love it when people call me baby!"

Noah nudged Tyler. "Make a mental note of that, bro."

Tyler checked his pockets, but ended up failing to find anything. "I don't have a pen."

Chris was happy the decisions went by smoothly. The contestants didn't even complain as they climbed into their carriages. "Feel free to take whatever path you want, but no short cuts off the path. Oh, and a little traveling music please!" The music bell was sounded, causing the contestants to become either excited, or annoyed.

Courtney was probably the most excited. "It's always been a dream of mine to dance in New York City!"

LeShawna represented the other factor of opinion. "So we're really doing thing music part every single time?"

Chris happily answered her with a smile. "Fun huh?" Duncan answered him. "No, not fun." Chris ignored him. "Now move it! We only have permit to cordon off this section of the park for another hour."

The contestants took off running, or riding, as the music was started.

What's not to love

**Courtney: **_What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!  
__The crime is high!_  
_The pigeons fly!_  
_What's not to love about New York~?_

**Owen: **_The lights are brighter!_  
_The fun is funner!_  
_The bagels are bageler,_  
_And the bums are bummer!_  
_The dirt and grime make every alley shine!_  
_What's not to love about New York~?_

**Lindsay: **_The stores, and the fashion!_  
_Big shows where stars cash in!_  
_It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps~!_

**Ezekiel:** Zeke time, eh! Check it! **[1]**  
_I'm outta my house, roaming the streets of NYC._  
_Lookin' 'round this place, I can tell it's where I need to be._  
_Struttin' down the streets, I'll be drinking some Snapple._  
_Wonderin' where I can find that big ol' apple._  
_I'll be cheerin' for fun, checkin' the b-ball games._  
_Wonderin' win the heck I'll have my fame._  
_I'll beat 'em all! I'll win this game!_

The music was abruptly stopped by LeShawna. "Woah, woah, woah there Ezekiel. It's fine to be determined and all, but the season's barely the cockiness for later, a'ight?" A nod of the head from Ezekiel was all LeShawna needed to see. She waved her hand to something off screen, and the music started up again.

**Team Amazon: **_Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!_

**Team Amazon and Team Victory: **_Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle_

**Owen: **_And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!_

Owen drops an arm full of pretzels onto Noah. "Whoa, hot, hot, hot!"

**Owen: **_What's not to love?_

**Owen and Lindsay: **_What's not to love?_

**Everyone: **_What's not to love~ about New York?_

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen**- "You know what? I'm not really loving New York City."

**Bridgette** - "It's cities like these that ruin our environment!"

**Noah **- "Meh, not much of a fan."

**Cody **- Holding an empty tube of toothpaste. "oh, great! Somebody used all my toothpaste again!"

* * *

The contestants all ended up at the turtle pond at the same time. Chris and Chef were standing on a large rock in the center of the pond, making sure nobody would cheat during the challenge. On the far side of the pond, there were three, huge apples, each easily being the size of Owen. The size amazed everyone, except Noah, who had fallen asleep in his baby carriage at some point. Ezekiel was especially amazed. "Woah, those apples are huge, eh!"

Chris felt the need to remind the contestants of the rules. "Remember, no hands!"

Tyler was pumped, and ready to do the challenge. "I've totally got this, guys!" Tyler didn't wait for any advice, running for the pond and jumping straight in. Unfortunately his dive ended up being a painful belly flop. He sank straight under the surface in pain, as the contestants flinched at his misfortune.

Bridgette was the one to volunteer for Team Victory. "Don't worry guys, I'll get it." She too jumped straight into the water, but unlike Tyler, she accomplished a real dive. She quickly swam for the apples, while her team shouted encouragements. "Thanks Bridgette!" "Go show that apple who's boss!" "Awesome dive, eh!"

Courtney was panicked by Tyler and Bridgette's quick actions. "OK, someone needs to dive in fast before we get behind!"

Sierra apparently had a plan of some sorts. "Oh! Last year, I broke my leg in the egg and spoon race at the Chris McLean fan club picnic!

Gwen had to stop her and ask a question. "Hold up, there's a Chris McLean fan club picnic?"

Sierra continued. "It's awesome! There were like six of us. Anyway, I had to stay off it for over a month, and I took this seal training course online." Mimicking a seal for unknown reasons, Sierra laughed. "Handy huh?"

This unnecessary explanation only annoyed Courtney. "I repeat, dive in!" Sierra did as she was told and ran right into the pond.

Finding nothing today, Alejandro decided to flirt with Heather. "Central Park is so romantic, don't you find?"

Heather only grew annoyed with him. "Whatever, I know you've been playing with Sierra's head, so back off, or you'll wish you had!"

Alejandro just continued his flirting. "My wish doesn't involve backin' off."

"Ugh! Just go play with your stupid team, and leave us alone!"

"You're beautiful when you play hard to get." A growl from Heather finally gave him the hint. "I'm going!" He walked away to join his team in cheering on Tyler, leaving a sleeping Noah unguarded.

"You bet you are! Right out of the game!" Seeing the sleeping Noah gave Heather an idea. Grabbing the carriage, she ran him over to a nearby women. The women was too busy talking on her cell phone to notice Heather swap Noah's carriage, for her own blue baby carriage. She then moved the new carriage back, while Team Chris is really really really really hot was too busy cheering for Tyler to notice.

In the water, Tyler managed to be the first one to an apple. Unfortunately, the apple he choose was being guarded by a group of angry looking snapping turtles. All the turtles started attacking a screaming Tyler, while Chris laughed at the boy's misfortune. "It's called turtle pond for a reason bro!"

Over on shore, Duncan shuddered at Tyler's situation. "That brings back some bad memories of Camp Wawanakwa."

"You have _good_memories from Camp Wawanakwa?" Gwen joked.

Duncan thought about it for a moment, then came up with an answer. "Hm...well, meeting you, Courtney, and some of the other competition wasn't a bad thing."

Courtney found the statement to be sweet. "Aww, Duncan. I knew you could be sorta sweet sometimes." She pulled him into a hug, which Duncan quickly enjoyed.

Gwen on the other hand, had a different opinion. "Ack! Corny alert, corny alert!"

Duncan pulled away from Courtney to defend himself. "Hey! If memory serves, you pulled the same line to Trent one time."

Gwen put her hands up to defend herself now. "Guilty as charged, but it's still a corny line." She playfully punched him in the arm while Duncan smiled in triumph. Courtney on the other hand, glared at the two, although her glare went unnoticed.

Back in the water, Tyler was finally ridding himself of the turtles while Bridgette had reached another apple. Alejandro, worried about Tyler's slow progress, yelled some advice. "Use your head Tyler! Hurry!"

Tyler took his advice, and went to hitting an apple with his head to make it move. Bridgette's apple was sideways, she was able to grab the stem with her teeth and drag it back to shore. Sierra reached the final remaining apple, and choose to amazingly balance it on her head.

Cody was very weirded out by Sierra method. "You are so weird!"

Alejandro quickly grabbed Tyler's apple as he reached shore first. "Quick! We're barely in the lead!" Tyler almost fell unconscious from the constant head blows, but Owen managed to help him out of the water, choosing to carry him the rest of the way. Alejandro rallied his team as he dropped their apple into their empty carriage, failing to notice the absent Noah. "To the finish line!" And off they ran.

Bridgette made it to shore right after they had run off. Ezekiel and LeShawna grabbed the apple from her teeth, and gave it to Lindsay to carry. LeShawna then grabbed the carriage and rallied the already rallied team. "Let's go! We can still beat them, they aren't that far ahead!" And they gave chase.

Sierra choose to carry the apple on her head the entire way to their carriage. Her slow pace panicked Heather. "Hurry!" She dropped the apple onto Cody, and they took off after the other teams.

* * *

Chris and Chef somehow managed to beat all the contestants to the finish line. They were even deep in an unknown conversation already. "She's got a sister, you know."

"For real? Aw, give her my digits man-"

The sounds of the contestants drew Chris's attention back to the challenge. "oh, hold on, here they come!"

Team Chris is really really really really hot arrived on the scene. Owen and Izzy immediately celebrated. "We're awesome!" "First place!"

The sounds of a baby quickly alerted the team to their baby carriage. Alejandro removed their giant apple, and revealed a real baby. Izzy was shocked. "Noah regressed into a baby!"

Owen noticed something missing that made him panic. "And he ate all my pretzels!"

Tyler, hanging over Owen's shoulder, noticed something wrong. "Wait, this isn't our carriage!"

Chris calmly informed the team of the rules. "No Noah, means no first place."

This panicked Alejandro. "We have to go back!"

* * *

Back at the pond, Noah was still sound asleep in the carriage. The mother finally finished her cell phone conversation, and turned her attention to what she thought was her baby. "OK now, who gets a big kiss?" Noticing her baby missing, and Noah in its place, the mother screamed. This woke Noah up, who started screaming as well. Fortunately, Alejandro showed up and through their apple onto Noah. Giving the mother back her baby, he started running back to the finish line.

Unfortunately, they weren't able to make it in time. They moved fast enough just to see Team Victory arrive first, followed by Team Amazon, leaving them in last place. As they ran back into the finish line, Alejandro yelled, "What? We lost!"

Chris answered his question by announcing the placings. "And the winner of the New York challenge is, Team Victory! Finally!" Said team erupted in cheers. "Team Amazon, congrats on not coming in last." The team cheered, but some members were still annoyed that they'd have to sit in economy class again. "And, Team Chris is really really really really hot, you're facing elimination for the first time. But, you won't have to go through with it, cause this is really a reward challenge! Psych!"

Team Victory didn't care that they didn't cause another elimination, they were just happy to win and get a reward. Team Amazon, especially Heather, were all made and annoyed at the announcement. While Team Chris is really really really really hot erupted in cheers at their luck. Alejandro even blew a mock kiss to Heather, who returned it with a dagger filled glare.

"Team Victory, meet me in the elimination room for your price after we take off."

* * *

With the plane back up to the air, Team Victory found themselves in the elimination room, waiting for Chris to announce their rewards. Chris himself was once again standing behind his podium. "As the winners of this reward challenge, Team Victory gets to keep or dump the prizes contained in the apples. Have at it ladies."

Ezekiel felt insulted. "Hey!" Chris ignored his outburst, instead tossing him a large, wooden hammer. Ezekiel took one look at the hammer, then turned to his teammates. "Is it OK if I open one?"

LeShawna confirmed that it was fine. "Go ahead Home-school. You and Bridgette did a lot today. Just make sure you share if it's anything good." Lindsay nodded in agreement, while Bridgette stood up and walked with Ezekiel over to the apples.

Ezekiel went first. Swinging with all his might, he smashed an apple to pieces, revealing a pile of candy. "Sweet! This is awesome, eh!" He started filling his pockets with his own share of the challenge, even choosing to fill his hat with candy.

Bridgette picked up the discarded hammer and went next, breaking her apple just as much. Luckily, she didn't damage any of the pile of apples she found. "We're finally going to have something healthy to eat! So long as these aren't rotten." Chris assured her that they were perfectly fresh apples.

Lindsay turned to LeShawna. "You open the last one, I'll wait for next time."

LeShawna thanked the girl. "Thanks Lindsay. I'll have to make sure you stick around for next time now." Walking up to the final apple, LeShawna denied use of the hammer, instead choosing to use her own fists. The hole she made was soon filled with tiny statues of Chris McLean. Chris smiled proudly at the prize. "You're welcome! They're custom made, priceless renditions of yours truly." LeShawna took one look at her price, opened the door, and kicked the entire apple out into open air.

Chris ran to the door in shock. "How could you?" LeShawna just dusted off her hands, feeling the job was well done. "That felt extremely satisfying."

Chris, disappointed, went on to end the episode. "Will Heather ever manage to earn the respect of her teammates? Will I ever gain any respect for all the hard work I do on this show?" A "Not likely!" was yelled at Chris by LeShawna. Chris ignored her and continued. "Find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**[1] **- Visuals for Ezekiel's rap part of the song:

_I'm outta my house, roaming the streets of NYC _  
Ezekiel struts down a street in New York

_Lookin' 'round this place, I can tell it's where I need to be_  
Ezekiel at the top of the statue of liberty, looking at the entire city through binoculars

_Struttin' down the streets, I be drinking some Snapple_  
Ezekiel struts the street again, with a drink in his hand

_Wonderin' where I can find that big ol' apple _  
Ezekiel stops and looks around

_I'll be cheering for fun, checkin' the b-ball games_  
Ezekiel sitting in the stands at a baseball game

_Wonderin' when the heck, I'll have my fame _  
Ezekiel looks at a wall of golden stars, eyeing ones titled "Owen" "Gwen" "Duncan" and "Heather"

_I'll beat 'em all! I'll win this game! _  
Ezekiel picks up a star with his name on it, lifting it above him in victory

* * *

There, the episode I've been dreading most is finally done. There's just something about the NYC episode that just made me not want to write it.

Next up, the aftermath of Harold and DJ.


	6. Aftermath 1

**Disclaimer **- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**TwiCat: **I knew someone would remind me of that little detail. I was going to have Sierra throw something at Zeke to end his rap, but I was feeling sympathetic towards him when I wrote that part. Therefore, getting hit by something was changed to being interrupted and given advice by LeShawna.

**Everyone else: **Thanks for the positive reviews. Hope my fic continues to entertain, and I'll try my best to keep getting these chapters out.

_

* * *

_

**Episode 6 **- Aftermath the 1st

* * *

_First sight of the episode is a blue background, with the words "Total Drama World Tour Aftermath" flashing on the screen._

_(flashback to Harold's elimination)_

_"It was I who brought dishonor to our team!Only one thing can restore the balance!" Taking his toy lightsabor from his belt, he pretends to stab himself to commit suicide. Groaning and moaning in fake death, Harold walks all the way to the door and stops. "LeShawna, I think I will miss you, most of all."_

_(flashback to DJ's elimination)_

_"Hey, could y'all tell me when I get close to the -" DJ's screams were the last thing they heard from him, as he'd unknowingly walked right out the plane. The remaining members of Team Victory and Chris looked out the door as he fell. "Maybe he really is cursed." Chris replied._

_(Cue the theme song)_

* * *

The audience cheers as we're treated to the first sight of the Aftermath studio since the endof season 2. A pair of couches are seen on both sidesofthestage, with a single couch in the center, behind a low table. The unfortunate people who weren't able to participate in season 3 were sitting together on the right side of the stage. The girls were sitting in the front, while the guys and Eva were sitting in the back. The center couch was occupied by Geoff, the party man, and the professional co host, Blaineley.

Geoff started off the show. "Who's ready for some totally dramatic Aftermath?"

Once the audiences cheers died down, the two hosts introduced themselves. "I'm Geoff." "And I'm Blaineley Stacy Andrews O'Halloran. I'm sure you recognize me from such entertaining programs as Celebrity Manhunt."

Geoff quickly reminded Blaineley what the show was about. "But today, we're here to talk about Total Drama World Tour!"

Blaineley had some promising stuff for the audience. "We've got the juiciest dirt, and the dirtiest juice. Everything you've ever wanted to hear dished about season 3!"

Geoff had even more to offer. "Plus, special guests, and wicked surprises! But first, let's introduce my friends..."

"You mean the _other_ sad bystanders who can't even play this season?" Blaineley coldly remarked.

"Easy..." Geoff tried to keep things calm. "Please welcome the Total Drama Peanut Gallery, who'll actually join us in the fun this season! Gossip girls Katie, Sadie, and Beth! Music men Justin and Trent! And our field expert, Eva!" All of them smiled and waved for the cheers they were receiving, except Eva, who simply nodded to the audience.

Blaineley was eager to start some drama. "So, how does everybody feel about the fact that it's _Geoff's_ fault you're all out of the game?"

Geoff was quick to defend himself. "Hey! I tried to organize us into a rescue party for the bus of doom!"

"And now your rescue party has to sit and watch everyone else play for a million." Blaineley shot back.

"I threw a great consolation party, with a piñata."

The peanut gallery finally got their say on the topic, starting with Trent. "Yeah, _that_ was my guitar. I kept telling you."

Justin was the first to actually answer the question. "Being on that show is way too tough on the bod."

"I don't need a million dollars, got it!" Eva declared.

Blaineley was shocked "But what about the free trip around the world?"

Beth took this question. "With Chris and Chef torturing us? No thank you."

Blaineley was determined to find something they were disappointed about. "But what about watching all your old friends hang out without you?"

Katie and Sadie answered together. "We have each other." "And that's all that matters." The audience was touched by the statement, and a little sympathetic when Katie grabbed Trent and forced him into the girl's hug.

Blaineley was impressed by their answers, and decided to move on to Geoff. "Guess they are just being honest, but what about _you_? Any regrets?"

Geoff's opinion didn't stray from the others. "Pfft. You kidding? I'd way rather host this aftermath than suffer through more drama."

"Care to prove it with a game of "Truth or Hammer"?" The games title screen of Lady Justice being smashed by a hammer was met with great applause.

Geoff wasn't fazed. "Sure, uh. Why not? Couldn't be happier." The hammer came crashing down, barely giving Geoff the time to dodge. "Whoa! Hey!"

Blaineley knew exactly what would agitate Geoff the most. "Nice moves, Geoff. Almost nicer than the moves Alejandro made on Bridgette."

Geoff was clearly getting angered by his co host, his voice hardly convincing anyone. Happy, happy, happy! Happy, hap-" He barely managed to dodge, not a hammer, but an anvil, a safe, and then a piano almost falling on him. Seeing his success, Geoff was eager to move on. "Look at the time! Game over! Ha, ha. We better get on to our first segment, huh? We'll be spending time with everyone who's left the show since the season began."

Blaineley wasn't pleased at changing the subject, but gave in. "I'll let you off the hook now, but we'll be getting back to that subject later."

Geoff eagerly introduced their first guest. "He's our reigning king of nerds, knows his way around a lightsabor, and once had a severe allergic reaction to gummy-slugs, please welcome, Harold!"

Harold came walking on the stage, waving to the cheering audience. He took a seat on the empty on the left side of the stage.

Geoff felt sorry for Harold. "Sorry ya got booted so early dude, and first eliminated too, harsh."

Harold didn't feel as down as some contestants would have. "Correction Geoff, I booted myself. And in response to getting eliminated first, let's just say I know how Ezekiel feels now."

"Nice to see Zeke has someone to connect with now." Geoff joked.

Blaineley saw a moment to reopen old wounds. "Weren't _you_ first eliminated in season 2?

Geoff was fazed for a moment, but quickly recovered. "I was eliminated _with_ someone, who shall remain unnamed for the time being, there's a difference. Anyway, first things first, we've got a video to play, showcasing Harold's highlighted points on the show, and even a few never before seen moments!" Cheers erupted from the audience.

Harold was just as excited as the crowd. "Wicked! Can't wait to see all my mad skills at once."

Geoff motions towards the large, flat screen monitor hanging above the stage, and the video starts to play.

* * *

_The first clip seen is Harold skillfully dodging every single one of Owen's throws, followed by Harold making the winning catch of the game. In the background, Courtney can be heard saying, "You either have to throw him out, or catch the ball. Can you do it?" This is followed by Harold saying, "Definitely!", just as he makes the winning catch._** [1]**

_The next clip is of Harold's rap that won the talent show, followed by his kiss with LeShawna._

Blaineley starts to commentate on the video. "Harold played things hard in Total Drama Island, winning his team both the dodgeball game, and the talent show! If Duncan hadn't started terrorizing you at every turn, who knows when you would've lost?"

_A few clips of Duncan's pranks are shown, specifically making Harold wet himself during the awake-a-thon, putting hot sauce in his undies, and giving him kitchen grease to drink. This is followed by a short clip of Harold swapping votes to eliminate Courtney, and him hiding at Playa des Losers._

Harold didn't enjoy these clips. "Those bring back some bad memories. But I think Duncan and I are pretty much cool now. I think he's finally starting to respect me."

_This last comment is followed by a clip of Duncan tripping Harold on his way to the elimination room._

_The clips swap to season 2, with Harold saving both teams lives from drowning in a submarine. This is followed by him beating up everyone on the opposing team with his num-yo. Next is him in his Captain Alberta costume, running through the obstacle course. Harold confronting Owen on being a mole is followed by him punching Duncan._

Geoff commentated for these clips. "In season 2, Harold fought harder, struggled longer, and talked more then any of us wanted to hear. He fought his way to the final five, and managed to be the only one to figure out Owen's role as a mole without outside help. He even managed to punch out Duncan! Ha ha, hilarious! Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to help him get to the finale."

_The season 3 clips simply consist of Harold barking orders in the commercial challenge, followed by him falling through the air, narrowly catching the parachute that was thrown to him._

Geoff wasn't very interested in these clips. "Japan was a pretty tough time it seems. Now let's get to those never before seen clips!"

_First clip, Harold talking to Justin, who is urinating on a tree. "When your bladder is full, it's roughly the size of a softball." Justin punches Harold._

_Next clip, Harold talking to Heather. "The world's longest cricket match lasted 14 days. That's a lot of googlies." Heather knees him in the stomach._

_Next clip, Harold is talking to Noah "In Alaska, it's illegal to talk to someone when they moose hunt." A moose rams Harold into tree._

_Final clip, Harold is in a cabin with others. "111,111,111 x 111,111,111 = 12,345,678,987,654,321, which is a numerical palindrome! How cool is that?" A few contestants, Chef Hatchet, and a bear are all ready to beat Harold up, while LeShawna is rolling her eyes at his words._

* * *

With the camera back on the stage, Blaineley's ready to cause some drama, while Geoff is recovering from a laughing fit caused by the last few clips. "Yikes! Even LeShawna? Oh, Harold..."

Harold thought nothing of LeShawna's actions. "Pfft. She rolls her eyes all the time! Maybe she has an eye tick."

Blaineley wasn't convinced. "One that only happens when you _talk_? Right. Or maybe she's just not that into you. She certainly seemed into Alejandro in Japan, or in the Yukon."

Harold was angered by this assumption. "Now listen here! If LeShawna is anything, it's loyal. She would never betray me for some, well educated, buffed up, Justin knock off."

Justin was pleased. "Thank you, Harold."

Blaineley was skeptical about Harold's statement. "We'll see about that. Hey, look at the time. It's time for Harold to sing!"

Justin was surprised. "You're gonna do that to him now?"

Blaineley seemed thrilled. "A reunion of your band, The Drama Brothers, right here on the aftermath? Great idea, Justin!" Justin was dumbfounded. "Wha?"

Geoff thought this was a bit too much. "I know you're a huge fan, but this might be over the top."

Harold interfered with the objections. "Guys, it's cool. I could use some backup for this, but what about Cody? He's part of this band.

"Already covered." Blaineley happily replied, pointing to an off screen Sasquatchanakwa.

"I'd like to send this one out to LeShawna." With Harold ready to start singing, and some calm, love song starts playing.

Baby

**Harold: **_You might think I know it all_  
_And maybe I'm headin' for a fall_  
_I'm just that brainiac guy_  
_Left alone to sit and cry._  
_Honey..._  
_I have some questions for you first_  
_Girl..._  
_Take some time to school me_  
_Quench my thirst... for knowledge_  
_Cause, gosh!_  
_I just gotta know..._  
_How'd you get so hot?_

The music suddenly changes from a slow love song, to a fast, pop song. The change in beat makes Katie, Sadie, and Beth shriek in joy and start dancing, along with many other people in the audience.

**Trent and Justin: **_Baby!_

**Harold: **_You're so smokin' hot!_

**Trent and Justin: **_Baby!_

**Harold: **_My physics know-how ain't got a hope_  
_Of explaining why your butt's so dope_

**Trent and Justin: **_(Baby, Baby)_  
**Harold: **_You bend my space time continuum_

**Trent and Justin: **_(Baby, Baby)_  
**Harold: **_Then you shake what your mama gave you-em!_

**Trent and Justin: **_(Baby, Baby)_  
**Harold: **_I don't even hardly know my name._

**Trent and Justin: **_(Baby, Baby)_

**Harold: **_Cause when you walk in the room, nobody lookin' the same!_

**Trent: **_Baby!_

**Justin: **_Baby!_

**Harold: **_Baby!_

Harold starts beatboxing with the music, causing Katie, Sadie, and Beth to start fighting each other over the band. This fight starts to worry Geoff. "Uh, you think we might need to get some security out here?" Blaineley on the other hand, is loving the music. "Marry me, Justin!" She even feints on the spot.

**Harold: **_Alright!_  
_I demand a scientific investigation_  
_To whether you're even from the human nation_  
_I swear you're changing my molecular structure_  
_With all your sexy ions_  
_You make my heart rupture!_

Harold moonwalks across the stage, tripping in front of his bandmates, and the song ends.

With the song ended, but the girls still screaming, Geoff continues to worry. "Can I regain control of this seriously messed up situation? Stay tuned, and see if we'll even be back, with more Total Drama, the aftermath!"

* * *

Back from imaginary commercials, Blaineley was nursing a head injury with an ice pack. "Hi, everyone. And welcome back to the Total Drama Aftermath."

"As in, "the Aftermath of Blaineley losing her mind over a boy band"!" Geoff joked.

Blaineley was quick to defend herself. "I was demonstrating enthusiasm. It's part of my job. As we've just prove, Total Drama is the most dramatic show in the history of drama!"

Geoff continued to pick on Blaineley. "And Blaineley just proved she's not as cool as she think she is."

Blaineley brushed off the insults. "In entertainment news: The Drama Brothers just caused a minor riot here!"

Geoff was unusually uncaring about the situation. "They were last seen on foot, running for their lives. Oh well, I'm sure they'll be fine. We have more segments to get through, right Blaineley?"

Blaineley had an evil look in her eyes. "Oh, we certainly do Geoff, and I know the perfect thing to do next. We've got a brand new segment, I like to call -"

Geoff panicked, knowing what Blaineley wanted to do next. "Total Drama, Public Survey, hosted by Eva! Eva everybody!" Eva was forced onto the left side of the stage, with a large moniter hanging behind her.

Blaineley was infuriated. "No, that's not what I wanted! Ugh, fine. Eva, tell us what you're doing."

Eva was very unwilling to continue. "First off, I wouldn't be doing this if our contracts didn't state we have to participate in the aftermaths this season, so I was basically _forced_ into doing this."

Geoff interrupted her to better explain things. "Hey, I offered to make you a gossip girl too, but you refused." An angry look quickly shut him up. "Carry on."

Eva sighed, then continued. "Anyway, it's my job to go out before every aftermath and see what all you stupid fans think is going to happen, who you all like, that stuff. Then some tech nerds put some of the data into graphs, and I show it to you people on this monitor."

Blaineley became hopeful that the public opinion could stir up some drama. "Interesting. So tell us Eva, what's the popularity of the teams?"

Pressing a button on the monitor, a bar graph pops up on the screen. There's three bars, a pink one much taller then the other two, a yellow one, and a blue one. "The Amazon's are way in the lead for popularity. People must like goths, punks, stalkers, geeks, and evil girls or something. Team Victory is the least popular. People are pretty disappointed in their loses so far. And Team Chris is really really really really hot has a pretty split fan base."

Geoff wasn't surprised by the outcome. "Sounds pretty right, team Amazon does have a lot of fan favorites after all."

Blaineley was eager for more. "Now tell us Eva, who's likely to be our next elimination for each team?"

Eva hit another button, and images of Heather and Ezekiel appeared on the screen. "For Team Amazon and Victory it's obvious, at least according to these people. Every single one of the Amazons hates Heather. It would take a miracle for her not to go first. And for Team Victory, Ezekiel's a goner. Only guy on a team of three girls, all of which are usually pretty close? He's got very little chance to survive."

Geoff was pretty interested in this information. "Homeschool and the Ice Queen? That'd be pretty dramatic either way, but what about Team Chris is really really really really hot?"

Eva hit one last button, and images of all five members of the team appeared. "Nobody could decide! Any one of them could go it seems. Noah could act lazy and go. Tyler could screw up at anything and go. Izzy could...be Izzy and go. Owen could gas things up and go. Alejandro could get his secrets revealed by Bridgette, and he'd go! Therefore, this team has a tie on who'll be eliminated first. There, that's _everything_ I needed to say, I'm done." Eva walked off stage, leaving cheers from the audience.

Blaineley especially enjoyed the knowledge learned, already planning what to say during the next interviews. "You heard it here first people! Team Amazon's the team to beat, while Heather and Ezekiel better start praying to stay, and Team Chris is really really really really hot is full of wild cards! Can't wait to see if the public ends up being right or not."

Geoff was quick to declare the next few segments of the show, before Blaineley could object. "Now before we move on to our next guest, it's time for my favorite Total Drama Aftermath segment: That's gonna leave a mark!"

"You're running out of segments to hide behind." Blaineley slyly informed her co host.

Geoff shot back. "And you're running out of time, roll it!" The giant screen flashed to tape, and the segments signature music started.

* * *

_In the sewers of New York City, Alejandro is driving his team's boat. He narrowly manages to dodge a low hanging pipe, just to smack face first into a 2nd pipe._

_After landing in Egypt, Lindsay walks out the emergency door, falling face first into the sand. She is followed by LeShawna, who falls on top of Lindsay._

_DJ walking into the confession cam, is ambushed by an angry panda. The panda knocks DJ over, and continuously stamps his face with the voting stamp._

_In the Yukon, Tyler starts slipping on an ice flow. He continues to slip multiple times as the screen pans off._

_Outside the airplane in Canada, Chris smacks Owen over the head with a frying pan. Then a piece of the plane falls off, crushing both of them._

* * *

Geoff was having another laughing fit, to the annoyance of Blaineley. But the laughs ended as Geoff quickly remembered something. "I've got one more clip to add. This particular clip is so awesome, it blows away all the other clips by a mile!"

Blaineley suddenly got a wicked idea. "What a coincidence, I've got a clip to add too! You can air yours first, and then mine will go next."

Geoff was stoked. "Sweet, can't wait. Watch it up folks!"

* * *

_The clips shows Ruby the camel in Egypt. Chef sneaks up behindthe camel, and prepares to attack her with a ladle. Just before he strikes, Izzy calls him out, "Hey! My friend is not a falafel!" Izzy yelled a battle cry as she flew at Chef with a flying kick. But Chef was prepared, and blocks her kick with a cooking pot. Izzy picks herself off the ground in a huff, and yells out her next move. "Egyptian Style!" Moving her body in a manor that resembled the only dance from Egypt most people were familiar with, Izzy walked over to Chef and started punching with all her might._

_But Chef was fighting back, blocking every punch with his cooking pot, with the fight starting to annoy him. "Come on girl!" But before he could say anymore, Izzy stunned him with a kick to the face, followed by another, more powerful kick that knocked him straight off his feet, as well as out of his shoes. When Chef hit the ground, he foundhisheadlaying right below Ruby's behind. The camel then sat right on top of his head, with a disgusting splat. Seeing Chef's bare feet, Izzy started tickling Chef, "Coochie coochie coo~ Who's Ruby's best friend now?" Chef was horrified. "No! Please! I was just tryin' to give her some oats!"_

Geoff loved the video. "Ok, that was awesome! Think I heard Chef's face crack when Ruby sat on it, priceless!"

Blaineley grew annoyed as Geoff replayed the scene multiple times. "Time for my clip now Geoff. Can we get someone to start the clip please?"

_The camera panned back on the monitor, as the video was suddenly changed to the Yukon. We soon see Alejandro calling to Bridgette from an ice flow. Holding out his hand for her, he was trying to calm her into jumping. "You can do it, just jump, I'll catch you!"_

_Closing her eyes, Bridgette jumped. She fell right into Alejandro, knocking them both down. Hitting the ice, they found their lips in contact._

* * *

Blaineley paused the video with a smirk. "Now that's definitely gonna leave a mark! Wouldn't you agree Geoff?"

Geoff was noticeably stunned by the video that he extremely hated. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, marks, definitely gonna leave those. Say, don't we have another guest we need to interview?"

Blaineley was pleased with herself. "Oh, you're right Geoff! How could I forget? He's a skilled chef, and uses the word "Mama" way more then the average teen does, it's DJ!"

The applause once again erupted as DJ walked on stage, waving to the crowd.

The sight of his old friend managed to improve Geoff's diminishing mood. "Hey dude! How ya holding up after your elimination?"

DJ was feeling pretty happy. "Pretty good man. I haven't hurt any animals since I got home. My curse must be officially over!" Looking up at the paused image on the screen, DJ was struck with realization. "Oh, so that's why Bridgette told me to give you that message."

Geoff was surprised. "Bridgette gave you a message for me?"

Blaineley just sighed with frustration. "You'd already know, if you'd watched the entire Yukon episode instead of running off half-way through it."

Geoff wasn't listening to her, he was more focused on DJ. "What'd she say dude? She probably broke up with me or something else that'll continue to crush my mellow."

DJ kept smiling. "No way dude! She said she's sorry, I'm assuming about her little problem with Alejandro, and that you're the only guy for her." Geoff was struck with emotion as nearly everyone in the area awed at the sweetness. Blaineley was the only one who seemed unaffected, looking more bored.

Geoff suddenly felt an urgent issue. His attempts to hide his emotions didn't go very well, his voice practically cracking at the syllable. "Um, I just remembered something I have to do backstage. I'll be right back!" Geoff quickly ran off, leaving the stage one more person empty. Looking around, Blaineley realized the only people still there, were Katie, Sadie, Beth, and DJ.

Blaineley's mood suddenly improved. "Well, looks like I'll be doing this interview solo then. At least until Geoff gets back anyway."

"Sounds good Blaineley. What'cha got for me first?"

"First, I think we'll play your Total Drama of Fame video! Should bring back some good memories, before we start with the questions. So, without further ado, roll the clip!"

* * *

_The clips start back in Total Drama Island. DJ taking the chicken hat instead of jumping off the clip, followed by him messing up his Talent Show dance. DJ pushing his team's canoes back to Wawanakwa Island. DJ prancing through the woods away from Owen in the Paintball game. Next few clips involve DJ running in fear from: A bear, Eva, Chef, a beaver, Duncan with his hook, Chef again, and finally, Heather in a facial mask and a towel._

Blaineley was quick to commentate. "Things started out slow for DJ. But soon enough, he found what he was good at, and helped his team to victory on multiple occasions. But unfortunately, he couldn't keep up the courage to stay in the game, and finally lost it during an attack by an escaped psycho killer with a chainsaw and a hook!"

DJ was quick to defend himself. "Anyone would've been afraid of that last one! It was just nasty looking!"

_DJ's secret alliance with Chef appears on the screen, followed by DJ's dream sequence with his Mama, and then him eliminating himself. This is all followed by more clips of DJ running in fear from: The giant robot monster, Chef in his goalie mask, a bear, Chef in his alien costume, and Izzy._

"In season 2, you got some unexpected, and illegal help from Chef. If your conscious, in the form of Mama DJ, hadn't shown up, who knows how far that illegal alliance would've lasted? And your bravery didn't improve much that season at all."

"Hey, have you ever spent time around Izzy when she was feeling "playful"? That girl gets to be over ten types of nuts at teams."

_Season 3 clips simply consist of scenes where DJ is freaking out in fear. These include DJ running from things: Scarabs inside the pyramid, scarabs outside the pyramid, an angry panda,two angry pandas, and an angry seal. DJ is also seen feinting to multiple things, such as: Crocodiles in the Nile, Chef playfully scaring him with his goalie mask and chainsaw, and Chris dressed as a Yeti in the Yukon. The video ends, and we return our attention to DJ and Blaineley._

* * *

Blaineley actually felt sorry for the big guy. "Ouch! Season 3 was rough on you. Curses, animal cruelty, and as we see here, lots of fear. Can you imagine if you'd stayed any longer?"

DJ was horrified by the idea. "I don't even want to think about how much worse things would've got if I'd stayed! How much damage I caused in just the first four challenges was bad enough!"

Blaineley agreed. "We definitely would've had more angry, animal cruelty letters if you'd stayed any longer."

_Flashback to Chef dumping a sack of letters into a furnace, mumbling angrily to himself._

"So, DJ, what do you blame your early elimination on? Pressure from your team mates? Family troubles?" Blaineley was on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

DJ was quick to answer. "It was the curse! I couldn't stand the idea that I might hurt more animals! The guilt was eating me alive! This felt a hundred times worse then the time I made a secret alliance with Chef!"

Blaineley was more then a little disappointed. "Really, that's it? Superstitious much."

DJ was very serious. "You'd believe it too, if you'd gone through what I did!"

Rather then dwell on the topic, Blaineley changed it. "Let's change the topic a bit. Is there anyone you're going to really miss that's still in the competition, and I mean really miss?"

DJ answer was simple and innocent. "Well, of course I'm gonna miss practically all of them. They're my friends, so it's obvious I'll be missing them, but I'll keep my head held high and be cheering them on until the end." The audience awed at DJ's sweetness.

Blaineley however, was getting annoyed. "I'm guessing asking you who you want to win would be pretty pointless right now, wouldn't it?"

DJ's answer was exactly what Blaineley was starting to expect from him. "Pretty much. It's gonna be tough choosing which side to be on in the finale. I might just end up cheering for everyone."

Blaineley was disgusted. "Ugh, you really need a dark side or something. Your sweetness is giving me calories just listening."

"Mama raised me right, to always be a proper gentlemen and everyone's friend." The audience awed again.

Blaineley narrowed her eyes while she grinned. "Speaking of Mama DJ, how do you think she'll feel about you throwing away the prize money, again?"

DJ didn't look worried one bit. "Mama'll be fine with it, as soon as I explain to her why I needed to do it. At least, I hope she'll be fine with it. She can get pretty mad when she doesn't approve of something I do..."

Blaineley was getting annoyed with the boy. "Don't you think your mother will be angry? Wasn't that prize money going to go towards buying a new bus, house, and paying off all your financial problems from your cooking show fiasco?"

"Oh, that stuff's all no problem."

Blaineley was confused. "But _how_? Last we saw, your Mama's bus was more then broken after taking a plunge off a cliff!"

DJ grew a smile as he explained himself. "Mama had that bus insured to the max! When I saw the condition of that bus after we landed in that cliff, I knew we'd be fine as soon as Mama got home." The audiance cheered.

Shocked would be an understatement for how Blaineley felt right now. "So you literally have no problems right now? Nothing for me to make drama with?"

"None that I can think of. Nope, Mama and me will be perfectly fine once the season's done."

Blaineley sighed in defeat. "OK, I think this interview's finished folks! But don't worry your little heads. We still have one more, brand new segment that's sure to bring in the drama this show is known for! But you'll have to wait a little bit, until we get back from these commercial breaks!"

* * *

Back from break, Blaineley was busy talking with someone backstage on her ear piece. "What do you mean you can't find him? He said he'd be right back! I don't care what you have to do, but I want him back on stage, and soon!" Noticing the camera rolling, she quickly changed her focus. "Welcome back! We're having a little trouble finding Geoff right now, but he'll be back soon. In the mean time, it's time for me to introduce our final segment of the evening, hosted by Katie, Sadie, and Beth, it's Total Drama Love Talk!"

The audience erupted in more cheers as the camera focused on the three girls.

Katie was the first to speak. "Hi everybody! We are like, so excited to get our own part in the aftermath this season!" She was quickly agreed with by Sadie. "So, so, so excited!"

Beth was excited too. "Totally! Basically, we'll be giving you viewers at home the 411 on everyone's favorite relationships in Total Drama!"

Sadie had a little to add too. "If there's any hidden feelings any contestents are hiding, you bet we'll try our best to figure out exactly what they are!"

Blaineley was overjoyed. "Great girls! So tell us, what juicy info do you have?"

Beth took a piece of paper out and answered Blaineley. "Well, we had some people backstage make up a list of relationships for our segment." Taking a quick peak at the list, Beth saw some names she thought would be a good starter. "I bet once LeShawna hears Harold's song for her today, they'll get back together."

Sadie agreed. "That was so~ sweet. I'd love a guy forever if he made up something like that for me!"

Katie brought up another couple. "Owen and Izzy are still going strong. They've probably had the least amount of drama out of all the couples ever made."

Beth was delighted. "Those two are so perfect for each other, I can't ever imagining them breaking up."

Sadie agreed. "Oh, me too! Same with Lindsay and Tyler."

Beth felt a little down. "I feel bad for Tyler. If Lindsay was a little better with her memory, I'm sure they wouldn't be having any troubles right now."

Katie had a good point to add. "Well, it's not completely her fault. I mean, if I had a hot Latin hunk like Alejandro talking with me, I might forget even my own name!"

"Oh, Alejandro really is yummy isn't he?" Sadie added.

Katie was delighted. "I know, right? It would be so perfect if we could get Alejandro and Justin to go on a double date with us!"

"Maybe me and Brady could join you two and make it a triple date!" Beth added

Blaineley quickly interrupted the three girls as they started to squeal. "Um, ladies, as interesting as it is to hear you talk about your crushes, it's not! Get to the good stuff already! And where's Geoff?" A voice from her ear piece quickly drew her attention. "You still haven't found him? Ugh!" Infuriated, Blaineley takes out her ear piece and tosses it to DJ. "DJ, take my ear piece in case something big comes up. I'm going to go find Geoff myself."

After Blaineley is off stage, the camera focuses back on the girls as Sadie starts the next topic. "So...Duncan and Courtney, or Duncan and Gwen?"

Katie was confident in her answer. "Oh, totally Duncan and Gwen. They're like, made for each other! They get along like two peas in a pod."

Beth had to disagree. "Personally, I think Duncan and Courtney should stay together. Courtney's mean and all, but she doesn't deserve to be alone, and I can't imagine many other guys that can handle Courtney besides Duncan."

Sadie added a good point. "But Courtney's always trying to change Duncan. Sure, there are lots of things he should stop doing, but he'd better off with someone that'll let him be himself, like Gwen."

Beth added a good point as well. "I think Courtney and Gwen could be great friends, if Courtney would tone down the jealousy a bit. Duncan and Gwen are just friends, and she's not trying to steal him from you Courtney."

Katie suddenly thought of another topic. "Speaking of "friends," what do you think of Cody and Sierra?"

Sadie was overjoyed. "Oh, those two would look so cute together!

Beth had a different opinion. "I think the height difference would look kinda weird. I mean, Sierra's practically twice Cody's height, she's huge!"

Sadie scoffed. "Come on Beth, height means nothing when it comes to love!"

DJ suddenly interrupted them. "He guys! I hear something on the ear piece! They've found Geoff! They've got a video feed ready for us, check it out!"

* * *

_The video screen shows Blaineley and Eva standing outside a closet door, somewhere off backstage. You can hear some muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door. "Bridgette! Why baby! I'm so confused!"_

_Blaineley suddenly starts pounding on the door. "Geoff! You've got an aftermath to finish hosting! Get out here right now!" The sobs suddenly stop, but no movement can be heard, so Blaineley sighs and turns to Eva. "Break the door down!"_

_Eva cracks her knuckles as she charges on the door. "Finally! Something fun to do today!" The sounds of a door being torn off its hinges can be heard, shortly followed by Geoff's screams. "No! I'm not going out there now! Finish it without me!" The video cuts to static as we return to the stage._

* * *

Blaineley quickly returns to the stage, followed by Geoff being dragged against his will by Eva. Eva tosses Geoff onto the center couch before taking a stance in front of the exit, no doubt prepared to prevent Geoff from escaping.

Beth was worried about their usually peppy host. "What's wrong with you Geoff?"

A quick glance at Eva told him he wouldn't be getting away, so Geoff sighed in defeat and explained himself. "I thought I was mad at Bridgette for falling for that Ale-jerkwad. But when DJ told me her message, I don't know, suddenly I felt more sad then mad, and now I don't know what to think anymore. She says she still loves me, but how can I really know?"

Katie was quick to try and cheer him up. "Come on Geoff, Bridgette would never betray you on purpose! She just had a really hot guy trying to make her fail!"

Sadie joined her best friend. "She's still in the competition, trying to win for both of you."

Eva scoffed at Geoff's weakness. "What happened to that tough guy that stood up for Bridgette when every other guy agreed to vote her off?"

DJ tried helping his good friend as well. "Remember how you went psycho on us in season 2? Bridgette was mighty mad at ya, but did she give up? No, she got you back to normal and your relationship was stronger then ever!"

Beth had one last piece of advice. "Come on Geoff, just give her another chance. You know she'd give you one."

Geoff thought it over for a minute, but soon made a decision. "You know what...You dudes and dudettes are right! Bridgette was always there for me, and I lose faith after one accidental kiss? What kind of boyfriend am I? Right now I need to be here, acting my normal self, and supporting her from the sidelines! You hear that Bridgey Bear! Your Schmoopy-boo forgives you baby!"

The audiences cheers and awes were suddenly drowned out be Balineley's fury. "She fell for another guy! She almost willingly made out with him! You shouldn't be forgiving her, you should be angry at her!"

Geoff wasn't moved. "Listen here Blaineley, Bridgette's my girl! We love each other too much to let something as small as this get between us!"

Blaineley's anger only rose. "I can't stand you people! This is Total Drama! Not forgive and forget! Fine! You want a skank for a girlfriend? Go ahead!" Everyone gasped at Blaineley's words.

None were as angry as Geoff though. Geoff immediately lunged for Blaineley, tackling her to the ground. "Don't you ever say that about my Bridgette!"

Hoards of insults and angry yelling erupted as the two attacked each other. DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Beth were all too afraid to attempt to separate them, and Eva was enjoying the fight too much to do anything about it. Soon, the camera focused on Eva as she was whispered something from someone off stage.

Annoyed, Eva spoke to the camera. "I don't know why you would, but they want me to tell you to, "Tune in next time." Got it! There's gonna be more crazy action, crazy drama, and hopefully more fights coming up on Total, Drama, World Tour!" The screen pans to black while Geoff and Blaineley continue to fight.

* * *

**[1]** - All these videos will have the same background music as the "That's gonna leave a mark," segment

* * *

Got it done, just in time for Christmas!

Sorry to all you DJ and Harold fans. I needed to keep Harold's elimination the same. DJ was chosen to be eliminated because, well, I didn't want to put the guy through the torture that the canon version did. Pretty much half the challenges of extra torture for him? No way. I eliminated DJ early, so his curse could be ended, and in the event that he were to return, that annoying running gag of his this season wouldn't continue.

Speaking of returning, here's some info on that for you:

I will be having at least 1 person return. My choice for returning has already been determined, and with that knowledge I will tell you that Jamaica is the break point. Nobody eliminated after that episode has a chance to return. That means that Harold and DJ both have a chance to return later. So cross your fingers Harold and DJ fans, one of them might just be a person that returns.


	7. Slap Slap Revolution

**Disclaimer **- All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Author's Note:** I see a few people misunderstood what I said about returning contestants. I didn't mean that I'm letting you vote for the returning contestants. I've already decided how many people are returning, who's returning, and when they will return. But all I'm letting you people know, is that Harold or DJ may have been who I choose to return, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Hope this cleared things up.

* * *

**Episode 7 **- Slap Slap Revolution

* * *

"New York! The city that eats other cities for breakfast! Here our competitors went to great heights to discover New York's finest! From the bosom of Lady Liberty, to the Big Apple's rotten, stanky sewer core. In the end, Team Victory claimed their first Victory, and surprise rewards, which meant, nobody got booted off. We have fifteen competitors still in the running." Chris attempts to speak in a German accent. "Und ve shall see who vill vin the one million bucks soon, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

_(Cue theme music)_

* * *

Once again, the plane is flying off to the shows next exciting destination. Economy class is currently occupied by the members of Team Chris is really really really really hot, and the Amazons.

The room was currently filled with more tension then ever before, as certain members of each team shot challenging looks at each other. The greatest amount of tension however, came from Heather and Alejandro.

"Try and keep your team awake this time, Alejandro." Heather sneered.

Alejandro was tempted to fightback with his own sneer, but decided it was safer to keep his kind, suave tone. "Thank you for the advice Heather. I'll keep that in mind while _your _team is fighting over dominence."

"Oh, please. That fight in Japan was a one-time thing. We all get along perfectly fine over here."

Noah wasn't convinced. "About as stable as the average piece of Uranium." This greatly interested Izzy. "hahaha, boom boom! Think there's any chance we might find some on our trip? The things Izzy could do with Uranium..." Izzy quickly got out a notepad and started writing something down.

Gwen was getting annoyed. "Please don't get Izzy excited. Her bouncing off the walls is the _last_ thing we need here." Everyone silently agreed.

Owen attempted to finally lighten the mood and break the awkward silence. "So, five challenges with no eliminations yet! It's like our two teams are immune or something!"

Alejandro wasn't as positive. "Do I need to remind you that we _lost _the last challenge? If I don't, I'm sure our competition will." He proceeded to glare at Heather, who smiled, happy with herself.

Owen didn't lose any positivity. "But with you as our leader, nothing is impossible! Heck, I'm not even afraid of flying anymore! Check this out!" Removing his seat belt and straps, Owen stood and started to dance across the room. Nearly the entire room was either shocked or worried.

Suddenly, the plane starts to shake. Up in the cockpit, Chef was getting annoyed, while Chris is yelling. "Turbulence!"

Back in economy, people were screaming. Many of them were struggling to stay in their seats. Owen was bouncing around the floor. Tyler and Izzy smacked into wall. Sierra was clinging to Cody for dear life, something Cody wasn't enjoying.

Suddenly, a bunch of planks that were closing an opening in the wall, gave way. The contestants barely had enough time to grab onto something as the suction pulls them off their feet.

Owen, still on the floor, couldn't find anything to get a grip on. He panics as he gets sucked out the hole. He just barely manages to grab onto the side of the plane, but can't manage to pull himself back into the plane. "Help! Somebody! Pretty please! Al! Give me an Ale-hand, bro!"

Alejandro didn't like the wordplay.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro **- "Ugh, how dare he pervert the name of Alejandro Burromuerto!"

* * *

Duncan managed to grab one of Owen's arms. Working together with Cody and Sierra, they managed to pull Owen back into the plane. A large crate was then pushed over the hole by Gwen and Courtney, sealing the hole, and causing the room to return to normal.

With the hole sealed and the pressure back to normal, Tyler, Izzy, Noah, and Alejandro fell back to the ground. Owen curled up in a fetal position, still panicked by his experience.

Heather stood over Alejandro in triumph. "Good luck in the next challenge, looks like you'll need it." She sneered as Alejandro glared.

* * *

Up in first class, Team Victory was enjoying every minute of their victory. LeShawna and Bridgette are relaxing in the seats. Lindsay is enjoying a facial. Ezekiel is enjoying a meal, sitting at the room's bar.

LeShawna was feeling happier then she had since the game started. "It may have taken a little while, but we finally made it here y'all. Team Victory's definitely not gonna give this room up without a fight!"

Her teammates agreed. "Totally, eh." "This place rocks!" "Best, facial, _ever_!"

Lindsay was haunted by a memory. "There's only one thing that could make this trip any better. If only Tyler was here."

"You could go and see him you know Lindsay." Ezekiel suggested.

"Don't you remember Ethan? Christopher told us last season that he was never coming back, "_ever_!"

"But -"

"Just go along with it Ezekiel. It's a whole lot easier." LeShawna suggested. Ezekiel thought it was a good idea, and returned to his meal.

Bridgette felt sympathetic "I know how you feel, Lindsay. I miss Geoff a ton. It feels like it's been forever since I last saw him."

"I know, right? It's been so long since I saw Tyler, I'm lucky I remember what he looks like. His beautiful face, his bulging muscles, his wonderful fashion sense!" Lindsay struggled to remember more.

Bridgette chuckled at the description, then turned to LeShawna. "What about you LeShawna? Miss Harold at all?"

LeShawna felt the answer was obvious. "Oh course I do, that romantic fool. Wish I knew what possessed him into quitting the game though. DJ had the most votes, he didn't really cause our elimination, he didn't need to quit."

Bridgette had an idea on Harold's reason. "Probably had something to do with his code or something. Guys are always trying to do something to impress their love by doing stupid things." The girls shared a laugh.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ezekiel** - Sighs, "I wish I had a girlfriend, eh."

* * *

The plane was now arriving at their next destination. Looking out the window, Noah saw mountains. "Whoa, aren't those the alps?"

Chris's voice suddenly came through the loudspeaker, sporting a German accent. "Achtung my viener schitzels!" **[1] **He quickly returned to his normal voice. "In preparation for landing, please unbuckle your seatbelts and head to the cargo hold." He shared an evil laugh with Chef, which unnerved most of the contestants.

In the cargo hold, all the contestants were standing together. Duncan quickly became impatient. "Now what?"

In answering the question, the floor of the cargo hold suddenly opened up from under the contestants. Everyone screamed as they fell towards the ground. Luckily for them all, they fell into a large pile of snow, coming out relatively unharmed.

Alejandro was brushing himself off when he heard a scream. Looking up, he saw LeShawna falling. Somehow, he had landed before the girl. Instead of moving out of the way, Alejandro choose to try and catch her. His choice quickly seemed unwise, as she landed right on top of him, crushing him into the snow.

LeShawna was very grateful towards him. "Thanks Alejandro."

Alejandro's voice was muffled, making it obvious he was in pain when he replied, "No problem."

Off in the snow, Duncan found Gwen, struggling to pull herself out from under a large pile of snow. Duncan chuckled a little. "Never thought someone with such a cold sense of humor could be beaten by snow."

Gwen didn't appreciate Duncan's joking. "Shut it Duncan. Help me out of here already."

Duncan grabbed her arms and pulled her out. "Yet another good deed for my record."

Gwen picked herself up off the ground and brushed off some snow. "You're such a saint." Looking behind Duncan, she suddenly became wide eyed. "Oh, my, god, what is Chris wearing?"

Duncan quickly turned to see the sight, but didn't see a sign of Chris. Suddenly a snowball hit him in the back of the head. Turning around, he saw Gwen, preparing to throw another piece of ammo. Duncan took the next shot to the chest before grinning evilly at Gwen. "Oh, that's how you wanna play, huh?"

Pulling a pile of snow into his arms, Duncan started chasing after Gwen, who took off running. They playfully taunted each other. "I'm gonna bury you alive again!" "You'll have to catch me first, punk!"

Suddenly, Courtney popped out of the same pile of snow that Gwen had previously been stuck under. Eyeing Duncan and Gwen, she quickly glared at Gwen.

Quickly noticing her, Duncan dropped the snow and ran over. "Oh, Courtney, didn't see you there. Let me help you out."

Courtney accepted his help and was soon out of the snow. "Why thank you Duncan, you're such a kind boyfriend. Yes, _my_ boyfriend." The last few words were sent with daggers towards Gwen.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen **- "I will forever wonder how someone as fun loving as Duncan can fall for a killjoy like Courtney."

* * *

Off in another spot, Lindsay was brushing off snow, when Tyler suddenly pulled himself out of the snow right next to her. Lindsay quickly greeted him with a smile. "Hi, Darrel!"

Tyler was angered that she still didn't remember him. "It's me! Tyler! Season one, you and I were together!"

Lindsay was confused. "You must have me confused with someone else. The only guy I was into on this show was Tyler, and he's never coming back." Tyler was left to stare at the camera in shock.

As the other contestants quickly pull themselves out of the snow, the camera focuses on Chris. The host was using a parachute and a silent industrial fan to fly through the air, above the contestants.

Also wearing a black helmet and sunglasses, Chris spoke in a whisper. "Guten tag und willkommen in Deutschland, AKA Germany." **[1] **The mountain suddenly starts rumbling from the noise. "We're in avalanche territory so, you might wanna keep it down."

Completely misunderstanding what Chris had just said, Lindsay shrieked in joy. "What? There's a sale at the Khaki Barn?" Tyler and Cody quickly covered her mouth, worried she might start an avalanche.

Once the mountain stopped shaking, Chris continued with the bad news, by ringing the song bell. "Welcome to today's musical challenge: Avoid the Song-alanche! To avoid a potentially fatal tumble down the mountain, and a suck-tacular climb back up, you better keep the singing nice and not loud." The mountain starts to shake as the familiar German beat starts to play.

**Eine Kleine **

**Noah:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_

**Owen:** _Try, I will. But I still got to fart! _No toot!

**Noah and Heather: **Shhhh!

**Heather:** _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._

**Gwen:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

**Courtney:** _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you both right out the plane!_

**Alejandro:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._

**LeShawna:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._ Sorry, Harold.

**Lindsay:** _Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came._

**Tyler: **You remember me? She remembers me! YEEEEEEEEEEEESS!

The music stopped, as most of the contestants became terrified. Tyler's yell had set off an avalanche. The snow quickly flowed over everyone. Chris laughed hysterically as the contestants ended up in a pile at the bottom of the mountain. "Awesome! ha ha!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather**- "Alejandro flirting with LeShawna? I would throw up, but he's not even worth the puke! Did you hear him back there? Even his singing is up to something. Ugh!"

**Izzy** - "That was the most fun Izzy's had since she visited that mummy high school! Oh, or playing on the statue of Liberty! Good times, good times."

* * *

With the avalanche calmed, the contestants started the long hike up the mountain. A few snowballs were thrown, most of them by Duncan, but overall, everyone just wanted to move on in the challenge. On the way, Lindsay ran up to Bridgette and LeShawna. "Great news, guys! Tyler is back!"

LeShawna humored the girl by acting surprised. "What? Girl, no way!"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Lindsay ran off to tell more people.

LeShawna chuckled at the girl. "Like I said, it's easier to just go along with it." Bridgette chuckled a little too.

Owen was struggling to get up the mountain. But his motivation was renewed when a scent reached his nose. "What? I smell." Stopping a moment to sniff the air. "Food~" With new found energy, Owen ran to the top of the mountain. What he saw made him gasp in joy. "Food!" It was Chris standing next to a large pile of sausage meat and a large meat grinder. "It's beautiful!" Owen immediately ran over and started eating the raw meat.

Chris quickly stopped him. "Easy, Tiger." Once the other contestants were at the top, Chris started his explanation. "Don't think of this as raw meat. Think of it as raw building materials. Over fifteen hundred species of sausage call Germany "home", hence the theme of our most efficient challenge yet..."

Chef suddenly came out from behind the meat pile, yelling in a German accent. "SHUT UP UND STUFF IT!" Chef's sudden appearance caused a few of the contestants to flinch.

Chris was pleased. "Danke, Chef. Each team must make a giant German sausage by shoveling meat into the grinder, push it down, and grind the mixture out into an oversized sausage casing, all without losing a finger or toe.

"What about thumbs, are they cool?" Owen asked.

Heather was extremely disgusted. "I'm sorry. Sausages! This is the most disgusting challenge, yet!"

"Count yourselves lucky you're not making hot dogs. No beaks, hooves, or butts in this meat pile." Alejandro came close to barfing at Chris's description. "You'll have to shovel fast or risk getting stuck with an incomplete sausage, which will be a lot harder to ride down the hill."

The camera moves to show a nice, simple, easy hill with a rainbow in the background. Some of the contestants started to feel relieved, before Chris burst their bubble. "Uh, no, not that hill." The camera moves to show a dark, scary hill covered with logs, rocks, and unsafe territory. "That's the spot." Nearly all the contestants were shocked and terrified as lightning struck the hill. Izzy however, just looked excited.

"Can we expect a reward at the end of this "salmonella" challenge?" LeShawna asked.

Owen, for unknown gross reasons, just became more hungry. "Mmm... salmonella!"

Chris smiled his evil smile. "Oh, there will be prizes for those who make it down the hill alive, and there will be punishment for one sorry loser on the last-place team. Behold, der penalty hosen." Of to the side, Chef was holding up a pair of lederhosen. Chef then blew an alphorn, signaling the start of the challenge. "Go, Go, Go!" Each team took a grinder, and the challenge starts.

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

LeShawna took control immediately. "Bridgette, you shovel." Bridgette grabbed the shovel and put on her game face. "Lindsay, you stuff that meat like it's a fill-a-bag sale at the mall." A thumbs up, and she was in place. "I'll do the grinding, and Ezekiel, help whoever needs it." Saluting their leader, Ezekiel choose to help Bridgette with the shoveling. "Team Victory's got this one in the bag."

Bridgette stood up on the grinder while Ezekiel shoveled the meat up to her. LeShawna starts to grind, and the meat starts flowing into the casing. The sight of meat disgusts Lindsay. "Eww!"

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

Heather had been elected to shove the meat into the grinder, something she didn't like one bit. "Forget it! Shoving meat into the grinder is dangerous! I'm _valuable_! Who kept us out of last place in New York?"

Courtney was shoveling the meat up to her, and was growing annoyed by her complaints. "Who cares? It was a reward challenge, it didn't end up helping at all."

Heather gave up her fight and started dumping the meat into the grinder. After a few shovel fulls, the meat started to pile up, and she was forced to push it down with her feet. Gwen watched as a minimal amount of meat came into the casing. Heather could feel the barf coming to her mouth as she smelled the raw meat.

Courtney kept on shoveling, and expected Heather to do the same. "Um, less yacking, more packing."

"At least make Sierra stop playing over there!" Heather complained.

Off near the edge of the mountain, Sierra was making meat sculptures. "And I call this one, Meat Cody!" She then started to hug and kiss the meat doll. Cody and Duncan momentarily stopped grinding the machine to stare blankly at the scene.

* * *

**(Team Chris is really really really really hot)**

Izzy was yodeling into the grinder, eager to climb all the way into it. Alejandro pulled her out before she could fall in, then turned to his team. "Tyler, we need your strength on the grinder." Tyler pulled back his sleeves and prepared to crank. "Owen, stuff that casing like your life depends on it!"

Owen saluted their leader. "Aye, Aye, captain!"

"Noah, you make sure Izzy doesn't get in the grinder again!" Alejandro tosses Izzy down to the boy.

Noah holds out his hands to catch her, but she lands right on top of him, causing him to fall on the ground with a sickly crack. "Ah! And _there_ goes my pelvis."

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

Progress was moving slow, and their sausage was still a small mess on the ground. Courtney was panicking. "This is a disaster! Thanks to Sierra, there's no meat left!"

Heather had an idea. "We could use Meat Cody."

Sierra was still hugging Meat Cody. Unfortunately, the team's remaining pile of meat suddenly went sliding down the hill. Sierra was stricken with grief. "Meat Cody! No!"

The loss of their supply ruined Heather's plan. "Uh, or not."

* * *

**(Everyone)**

The teams were all nearing the end of their meat supply now. Team Victory was the only team with nearly finished sausage. Ezekiel was excited. "That's it, eh! Nearly there!"

Team Amazon still had a tiny mess, while Team Chris is really really really really hot's sausage was off screen.

A few people had switched jobs on the teams. Tyler was now shoveling the meat, while Alejandro cranked the machine. Ezekiel was helping Lindsay stuff the remaining meat into their sausage. Gwen was helping Heather shovel their remaining meat. Courtney and Sierra were cranking the grinder together. Cody was holding up the back of their sausage while Duncan shoved as much meat as he could into it.

Izzy carried Noah back to the site. Where they had been and what they were doing, nobody knows. The way Cody was holding their sausage made Noah laugh. "Ha! Cody's got a tiny sausage!"

Cody immediately shot back at him. "At least my team _has_ a sausage!"

Back with their team, Izzy, Noah, and Alejandro noticed something terribly wrong. Their sausage was gone. In its place was a bloated, huge Owen eating all their meat. Owen removed his mouth from the machine to express his joy. "Oh, so spicy!"

Chris was amazed at the boys action, and found it hilarious. "Dude, that was raw meat. Not good."

Alejandro was barely able to contain his anger as he voiced a solution. "I have an idea. We can ride Owen down the hill."

Courtney immediately disagreed. "No way! That's cheating. Forget it!"

Chris allowed the change. "Owen is stuffed with meat. I say he's fit for sausage duty."

* * *

**(The Hill)**

Team Chris is really really really really hot was piled onto Owen, while Alejandro pushed them to the slope. Noah took the front, followed by Tyler, and then Izzy. Noah had to add a joke before they started their decent. "All aboard der wiener express."

Izzy was very excited. "Ha Ha! Yah! Giddyup!" Alejandro jumped onto Owen's butt as their bloated friend started screaming at the quick speed they achieved.

Team Victory was right behind them. LeShawna took the front, Lindsay behind her, followed by Bridgette and Ezekiel pushing the sausage. They hopped onto their ride and quickly gave chase, cheering at the speed of the ride.

Chris quickly yelled after the two teams. "Forgot to mention, watch out for the rabid mountain goats! They're _super _deadly! Heh heh. We brought them in special."

Part way down the mountain, Chef released a baby goat, right next to a mean, old mountain goat. The old goat growled at the youngling, but was soon surprised as the baby goat roared at it. Chef turned away to avoid seeing the little goat eat the old one whole.

The two racing teams quickly came close to the area. Noticing the teams, the goat roared again, and charged straight for them. The teams screamed as the goat jumped through the air at them.

It came straight for Team Victory, so LeShawna warned her team. "Duck!" Lindsay corrected her. "No, it's a goat." Forcing Lindsay to duck down, the entire team ducked.

Unfortunately for Ezekiel, his hat was still within range. The goat soared right over the girls, clamping right onto Ezekiel's hat. Ezekiel wouldn't let his toque go, clamping his hands around it to keep it from flying off. The goat took this chance to bite at Ezekiel's head. He quickly started to freak. "Ah! Get it off, eh! Get it off!"

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The Amazons were still at the top, standing on their failed attempt at a sausage. All they managed to make, was a sloppy, skinny mess. Courtney put the blame on one person. "Way to lose the challenge, Heather." The rest of the team agreed, all glaring at the most hated member of the team.

Heather suddenly got an idea. "Oh, I know! Jump on it! Do it!"

Accepting defeat, Gwen decided to go along with it. "Well, we've already lost, might as well look like bigger idiots." The entire team started jumping on their meat pile, flattening it out.

Heather was satisfied when their meat took the shape of a snowboard. "Perfect!" Sliding the meatboard over to the cliff, Heather motivated the team to keep trying. "Now come on, here's where we make our decent!"

The team screamed as they slid at top speed. Their course led them straight to a slant on the hill that sent them into the air. It appears as though this jump may propel them into the lead and to certain victory.

Instead, they all fell off the meatboard and hit the hill. They couldn't stop themselves as they continued to slide, roll, or bounce down the hill.

* * *

**(The Hill)**

Alejandro had managed to get a sturdy branch and was using it to steer Owen. Owen laughed as he avoided rocks and logs. "Great steering Al!" As revenge, Alejandro decides to make Owen run into a rock, "Oww! Oh, careful Al!" again, "Oww! No, I'm ok!" and again. "Oww!"

Team Chris is really really really really hot reached the finish line first, quickly followed by Team Victory. On Team Victory's ride, the goat finally managed to bite Ezekiel. It didn't like the taste, and quickly spit in disgust.

Behind them came the meatboard, and a giant snowball filled withthe members of Team Amazon. Unable to stop themselves, the Amazon's crashed into the other teams, and then right into a wooden platform. The baby goat flew off screen from the impact, falling down a hole in the ground.

The platform had four sets of dance mats, like those seen in dance video games. Each set had three mats, two positioned side by side, with a third positioned behind the other two. **[2] **Everyone groaned in pain as they tried to pick themselves up off the ground.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Izzy** - "That was the most fun Izzy's had since earlier today! Fun, fun, fun!"

* * *

Chris, now standing on the stage, had a good laugh at the contestants before getting back to the competition. "Congrats on arriving first, Team Chris is really~ hot! Way to use Owen's face as a brake pad, Alejandro."

Popping out from a pile of snow, Owen was back to normal, but in a daze. "Did we won?"

Chris started the explanation for the second challenge. "On to part _Zwai_ of today's challenge! Competitors must learn and perform a traditional German dance, on this very platform! The mats are rigged to deliver a hilarious and painful jolt, every time one of you missteps, or I need a laugh. Do whatever you can to be the last one on the mats, anything legal goes. Last team standing wins!"

"Where's the reward you promised?" LeShawna demanded to know.

Chris reassured he hadn't forgotten. "Patience, meine flower. First, some pre-challenge business. Since team Victory's got the fewest members at four, that'll be our dancer number. That means, Amazons, four dance, two sit out. Chris is really really really really hot, one sits out. Everyone from Team Victory gets to dance. Make your choices teams."

Duncan and Gwen quickly volunteered to sit out on the Amazons. "I'm out." "So, not gonna happen." Courtney glared.

Noah whispered to Alejandro. "Normally, I'd be happy to sit out, but Owen's looking pretty banged up. Not sure how useful he'll be in a dancing challenge." Alejandro thought about it for a moment.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro** - "As tempting as it was to make Owen go up there and watch him get shocked, I needed to do what was best for my team."

* * *

Alejandro had his answer. "We choose Owen to sit out."

Chris eyed Tyler getting himself psyched up for the challenge. "Ok, this'll be interesting. Now, on to the rewards. Team Chris is really really really really hot, first to arrive, first to get their reward." Chef tosses the four participating team members black, heavy, German helmets.

Noah could barely lift his. The know-it-all was starting to get sick of a certain joke. "Ugh, aren't you over this "Chris is really really really really hot" joke yet? It's getting old! Please, do us all a favor and shorten it to just Team Chris already."

A few mumbled agreements and an insult from Duncan was enough to convince the host. "Fine, but the fact remains, I am seriously _smoking_ hot."

Duncan took out a lighter and whispered to Gwen and Courtney. "I'd like to show him what smoking hot really means." Gwen chuckled at the idea.

Chris ignored them. "Team Victory, your rewards." The team was thrown traditional German wool hats.

Lindsay loved the hats. "Ooh, these are all the rage in Paris!" Ezekiel, rather then remove his toque, just placed the hat over top his signature one.

"And in last place, team Amazon." The team was given light, green Swiss hats sporting a red feather.

Sierra, as well as a few others were confused by the rewards. "Maybe it's reverse psychology. The losing team gets the best reward?"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night. Now which member of the losing team must wear," Chris's fake German accent was added. "der penalty hosan?" Cody was terrified.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Cody **- Look, I'd do anything to keep Gwen from seeing me in a German bikini.

* * *

Cody whispered to Sierra. "Those hosen would look really...hot on you."

Sierra was desperate to get the outfit now. "Pick me! Me! Me! Me!"

Chris saw right through Cody's plan. "Funny. I _was_ gonna make you wear them, but now that you _want _to… Cody?" The penalty hosen was thrown over Cody. "Congratulations!"

Cody was horrified. "NO!" Sierra seemed happy with the outcome.

* * *

All the chosen contestants were now standing on a dance mat, sporting their reward hat. From left to right, the mats were occupied by Sierra, Courtney, Heather, Lindsay, Bridgette, LeShawna, Alejandro, Izzy, Tyler, Noah, Ezekiel, and Cody. Cody's regular outfit was currently replaced by the lederhosen, something he wasn't enjoying, and something Noah found hilarious. "How are the hosen treating ya?"

Cody was very uncomfortable. "It feels like someone gave my wedgie a wedgie!"

Ezekiel was trying to understand something about the challenge. "Um, guys? What are the arrows for?"

Noah rolled his eyes. "If anyone else had asked me that, I probably would've been surprised."

Cody helped him out. "Just watch Chef, and copy the dance he does."

"And try to avoid hitting the wrong steps, or you'll be in for a shock." Noah chuckled at himself.

Chef suddenly blew his alphorn right in the three boy's ears, catching everyone'sattention. "That's German, for "shut up!" Follow my lead and nobody gets hurt, yet." Some up-tempo background music starts while Chef shows them the dance. "Right knee up, left arm swings. Stomp, hop, slap your thighs. Kick your butt, jump and clap."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sierra** - "My grandparents are German. Schnitzel! So, I'm like a 10th generation slap dancer! It's what kept me alive on the school playground. And probably why I didn't make any friends, but who needs friends when you have a Cody?"

* * *

The music continued to play while the contestants practiced the dance. Sierra had a _creative_ practice method. "1, 2, 3, slap my knee. My husband to be, his name is Cody. 4, 5, 6, kick up sticks. My heart won't tick without my Cody-fix. 7, 8, 9, straighten your spine. Spin to see Cody looking so fine. 10, 11, 12, nothing rhymes with twelve. Chicks want Cody, but his butt's _mine_!" Just about everyone in the area stared at her in silence during her little presentation, especially Cody, who was feeling particularly terrified.

The other contestants all started practicing as well. Bridgette, Courtney, Lindsay, and Sierra were all doing fine. Lindsay had to stop every few seconds to remember the next moves, and Bridgette stumbled a bit.

Heather laughed as LeShawna danced her usual way, bad. Alejandro felt sorry for the mocking she was receiving, and tried to lift her spirits. "Ignore those who do not know fabulous dancing when they see it. Truly, you are fabulous. You mustn't hold back any longer!"

Saying LeShawna's spirit improved from his pep talk would be an understatement. "You're right, candy apple! Clear the way, this dance train is leaving the station!"

As LeShawna started dancing with new found motivation, but not any new skill, Alejandro turned to Heather. "I'm disappointed Heather, you're above petty teasing."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "No, I'm not! Ugh! I would like to smack that arrogant jerk right in those-"

**LeShawna**- "Strong, sexy cheek bones! I can dance already, but with his encouragement, I just went from Janet to Beyoncé!" Starting to dance, LeShawna loses her balance and falls off the toilet. "Whoa!"

* * *

On the other side of the stage, Alejandro and Noah were practically dancing synchronized. Tyler and Ezekiel were trying to copy them, but were at a much slower pace. Cody kept pulling at his outfit, worried more about his own embarrassment. Izzy was dancing her own little jig.

Noah confronted Alejandro on his earlier actions. "What's with you and LeShawna? Giving the enemy a pep talk? Not cool, I thought we agreed no more team helping."

Alejandro quickly explained himself. "Very perceptive my brilliant teammate, and I apologize for breaking my promise. I'm working an angle that will better benifit our team."

Izzy took this moment to interrupt them. "Hey, guys, look at me! Watch this! Woo!" Izzy starts spinning on her mat on her head, cackling in joy.

Chris found this moment to be perfect. "Perfect time to test this baby out." Pushing a button on a remote, the electric charges on the mats activated.

Izzy was quickly shocked, but it hardly fazed her. "Woo! ha ha, hit me again!"

Noah chuckled as she moved to shock herself again. "Well, at least we know the electricity won't make her fall."

On the other side of the stage, Heather used this moment to warn LeShawna. "One girl to another, watch out for Alejandro. He is not who he seems."

LeShawna laughed at her. "Ha! You jealous he's paying attention to all _this_?"

Heather stopped dancing in shock. "What? Ugh! I hate that guy! As if! Oww!" Her immobile action left her open for Chris to shook her.

Bridgette felt she needed to warn LeShawna too. "Listen, LeShawna. It's rare for me to ever consider agreeing with Heather, but I think she might be right."

LeShawna just brushed off the warnings. "You too Bridgette? Listen, I can take care of myself. Now get your head into the game girlfriend! We're not losing this challenge without a fight!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**LeShawna** - "Anyone _Heather_ can't stand, must be good. Although Bridgette on Heather's side feels like a red flag, I'm sticking with my gut on this one."

* * *

Feeling they'd had enough practice, Chris pushed a button to shock all the contestants at once. Getting their attention, Chris explained the final tidbits of information for the challenge. "It's challenge time! Chef will now read out the match-ups for our first round."

Chef tookout a pair of reading glasses and looked carefully at a tiny note card before addressing them with his usual harsh tone. "First match-up, Evil Girl vs. Crappy Dancer Girl vs. Scrawny Big Head!"

Noah immediately facepalmed and groaned. "Why do _I_ get stuck against two of the most ruthless girls in the game?"

LeShawna was surprised. "You understood that jibber jabber?"

Noah groaned again as he walked over to a mat on the leftmost set. "Yes, isn't it obvious? He said Heather vs. LeShawna vs. Me, aren't I a lucky guy?" A few contestants chuckled, now realizing Chef's name for each of the three.

Heather turned to her annoyed opponent. "Team up against LeShawna? I promise to go easy on you after she's out."

Noah quickly answered. "Deal."

LeShawna took the remaining mat at the section, and Chef moved on. "Second station, Angry Loud Girl vs. Fail Jock vs. Clueless Chick!"

Everyone except the three called knew exactly who was up. When nobody moved, Courtney informed two people they were up. "So, I know for sure the last two are Tyler and Lindsay, but who's the other person?"

Nearly all the contestants answered her question. "You!"

Courtney angrily walked over to her place. Tyler shrugged off the insult, more worried that he was up against his girlfriend. Lindsay was excited to see her boyfriend walk over. "Hi Tyler! I can't wait to start dancing! How about you?"

Tyler's voice didn't sound very convincing. "Um, yeah, sure. Psyched. he he."

Chef continued. "Third group, Lover boy vs. Fan Crazy vs. Hippie Girl!"

Alejandro and Sierra took their place without complaint. Cody started walking over, but seeing Alejandro made him quickly turn around. Bridgette only had one comment. "Refusing to eat meat doesn't make me a hippie."

Chef quickly finished his announcements. "Yeah, sure it doesn't. Last ones! Crazy Girl vs. Tech Geek vs. Prairie Boy!"

Ezekiel and Cody both gulped nervously as Izzy back flipped onto a mat. Izzy was excited and ready to go, which could only mean the worst for the two guys.

* * *

Down off the platform, Duncan had an idea. "Wanna bet on the winners?"

Gwen had mixed feelings. "Sounds fun, but shouldn't we be cheering for our own team?"

Duncan shrugged off the statement. "It's more fun this way. I've got five bucks on, LeShawna, Courtney, Alejandro, and Izzy."

Gwen frowned at his choices. "You took all the obvious ones. Sometimes you gotta think outside the box. I'll pick Heather, Lindsay, Sierra, and Cody."

Owen broke into their conversation at this point. "Oh! Oh! I want in on this action! I'll bet a candy bar on Noah, Tyler, Bridgette, and Ezekiel."

Duncan blinked at him. "Those were all who weren't picked dude, you didn't have to say it out loud."

Owen just laughed it off. "I know, but it's more fun that way!"

* * *

With everyone in place, Chris started things off. "Last person standing on the platform wins the challenge for their team. Remember, anything goes. This, is gonna be fun."

Chef presses a switch, causes all the dance squares to lift up into the air. Everyone is momentarily shocked at the new twist, but quickly start dancing, lest they get electrocuted.

Noah and Heather quickly tag teamed against LeShawna. Between electrocutions caused by her bad dancing and getting slapped in the face, LeShawna wasn't having much time to counter.

Lindsay completely ignores her opponents, choosing to dance instead. Courtney would've kicked her off right away, but Tyler was motivated to stopping Courtney. "Hey, nobody hurts my girl while I'm in the ring...mat...area, got it?" "Bring it, loser!" Tyler and Courtney started slapping at each other, while Lindsay continued to dance.

Things looked pretty even between Alejandro, Sierra, and Bridgette. Each kept slapping each other, while taking electric shocks every little while. Unfortunately, Bridgette quickly became the first loser of the challenge. Taking a slap from both Sierra and Alejandro at the same time made her lose her balance, and she went plummeting into the snow. Her muffled voice could be heard coming from the snow. "OK, maybe I'm a little clumsy."

Ezekiel and Cody had decided to work together against Izzy, but their attacks were useless. Izzy kept dodging their attacks, all the while taunting them. "Whoops. Missed me! You're gonna have to do better then that! Ha ha, oh, close one."

LeShawna was going through another electrocution. She was mad now. "That is it! I ain't playin' with you two no more! I'm finishing this _now_!"

Alejandro cheered for her. "That's it! Seize the day!"

Heather was growing furious with Alejandro. "She's not even on your team!" Using her new anger, Heather slapped LeShawna hard across the face.

This slap made LeShawna snap. "Oww! I'm gonna seize the you!" With one huge slap, Heather was knocked off off her platform, but LeShawna wasn't done yet. "You've had this coming for three seasons!" Noah flinched, expecting an attack. But instead, LeShawna jumped right off her own platform, heading for Heather.

Duncan, Gwen, and Owen cheered as LeShawna let loose a barrage of slaps over Heather's face. The other contestants had stopped fighting now to watch. Her last slap was so powerful, it knocked a tooth right out of Heather's mouth.

It was at this point that Courtney noticed Duncan and Gwen cheering together, sharing a high five at Heather's misfortune. This was the last straw for Courtney. "Duncan! What are you doing with _her_ again? I have a few words for you when I get down there!"

Tyler saw this as an opening. "This is for Lindsay!" Jumping off his platform, Tyler tackled Courtney with all his might, sending them both into the snow. Hearing her name drew Lindsay's attention. "Tyler! Where are going?"

Seeing all the chaos, Izzy decided to join in. Grabbing both Cody and Ezekiel's hands, Izzy started spinning around on her mat, cackling insanely. "Round and round Izzy goes, when she'll stop, she doesn't know!" She let them both go, flinging them into the snow. Izzy proudly declared her victory. "Izzy's the King of the mountain!"

Hearing Cody's scream alerted Sierra. "Cody!" Seeing her crush thrown into the snow quickly drove her to fury. Alejandro was kicked right off his platform before he knew what was coming.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Izzy** - "_That_ was the most fun Izzy's had since...a few minutes ago! This day is just filled with fun for Izzy! Woo!"

**Heather**- Nursing her wounds. "Oww! What is wrong with people today? Try to help, and I get a beat up! Ugh! I will not let Alejandro have the last laugh today!"

**Noah** - "Great, that was probably my lucky break of the season. It's all downhill from here."

**Courtney** - "I don't care if anyone thinks I'm overreacting. Those two are way too chummy! It's about time Gwen was told to back off!"

**Lindsay** - "OK...what just happened? I'm confused."

* * *

The music stops as the dance squares lower back to the ground. Chef seperated LeShawna and Heather. Chris laughs hysterically at the scene. "That, was, awesome!"

The losing contestants all groan as they pick themselves off the ground. Heather was in a lot of pain. "Oww!"

Courtney popped out of the snow and ran towards Duncan and Gwen. Seeing the pile of bet money and candy, Courtney's mood fell more. "You were betting on us?"

Duncan tried to calm her. "Relax, Princess, I bet on you of course. It was all in friendly fun."

Gwen tried to help too. "Yeah, Courtney. Besides, he only won one of them. I told ya Duncan, you gotta go for the unexpected victories."

Courtney's anger redirected back at Gwen, pushing the girl away. "And _you_, stay away from Duncan! I'm tired of seeing you two together all the time."

Duncan didn't expect this from Courtney. "Courtney, calm down, we're just friends."

Courtney wasn't convinced. "Oh, I'm sure _you _think that, butwhat about _her_? She's been trying to steal you from me since she broke up with guitar boy!"

Duncan wasn't convinced. "I'm pretty sure you're exaggerating Courtney."

"Oh yeah, let's hear her side then. Tell us Gwen, have you _ever_ thought of dating Duncan?"

Gwen was nervous with her answer. "Well..."

That was all Courtney needed to hear. "See! I told you she's been up to something!"

Duncan wanted to hear more of Gwen's side. "You've seriously thought about it Gwen?"

Gwen tried to defend herself. "The thought has crossed my mind before, but I would never try anything while you and Courtney are together!"

"Ha! Like I'm going to believe you now that I know the thought is in your head. You better watch your back Gwennie, and keep your goth hooks away from my boyfriend." Courtney continued to glare at her. Gwen didn't appreciate the threats, glaring right back.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen** - "Threats? That's what it's come to Courtney? I was ready to play nice and back off, but you just ruined any chance of that happening."

**Courtney** - Very pleased with herself. "I'm sure we've all learned something very important today, especially Duncan."

**Duncan **- "Since when has Courtney been the jealous, possisive type? If she wasn't so hot, I might actually consider..."

**Courtney** - "But if he even considers betraying me, this plane's going to need to start stocking body bags!"

* * *

Chris was enjoying the argument. His smile disappeared though as Chef pointed to his watch. With a sigh, he unwillingly broke things up. "As much as I'm sure this situation is ratings gold, we gotta finish up the challenge already. Noah and Lindsay, take one side. Izzy and Sierra, take the other."

The music starts up again as the four remaining contestants rise back into the air. Each team starts to cheer for their members. "Take them out Sierra!" "Don't lose focus Lindsay!" "Woo! Go Izzy!" "You better not hurt my girl, Noah!" The last one resulted in Noah rolling his eyes.

Sierra immediately glares at her opponent. "You hurt my Cody, for that, you must pay."

Izzy was overjoyed. "Ooh, can't wait!"

Charging at each other, both girls start wrestling around their two squares. They completely ignored the electric shocks, bouncing between the two squares, trying all they can to tear the other off.

Things were much less chaotic on the other match. Lindsay greeted Noah with a smile. "Oh, hi Ned! Are you having as much fun as I am?"

Noah answered in his usual sarcasm. "Oh, yeah, I'm ecstatic." Noah suddenly got an idea, speaking with her in as sweet a tone as he could. "Isn't it amazing that Tyler got to come back?"

Lindsay agreed. "Totally!"

"I bet you can't wait to spend time catching up, right?"

Lindsay was enjoying this conversation. "Yeah!"

Noah went straight to the point. "Well, why don't you go catch up right now? I'm sure Tyler would be thrilled."

The idea sounded good, but something in the back of her brain told her it wasn't. "But, didn't Kyle say to stay on these mat thingies?"

Noah gave her a solution. "Oh, don't worry. I'll keep your spot saved for you. Chris said it was fine."

Lindsay was started to like this stranger. "Aww, that's so nice of you! Thank you! Here I come, Tyler!"

The remaining members of Team Victory groaned as their last member dropped to the ground, ran over, and gave Tyler a big bear hug.

Sierra and Izzy kept wrestling. Sierra finally managed to fling Izzy off by channeling her strength in her desire for avenging her love. "This, is, for, Cody!" Izzy flew off the platform into the snow.

Izzy's muffled cheers could be heard through the snow. "Woo! Today is awesome!"

Sierra turned to Noah, still angry. "Drop, _now_!"

Noah took her advice. "Got it." Jumping down in fear as Chris announced the winner. "Team Amazon wins again!"

Sierra cheered at her victory. "We won? I won? I won! I won!" Exhaustedby her battle with Izzy, Sierra fell asleep right on her platform. Chris attempted to wake her by electrocution, but she remained sleeping.

After Sierra was awakened, and everyone was gathered back into their teams, Chris finished the announcements for the challenge. "Team amazon, fresh-baked strudel awaits you in first class." Most of the team cheered, but Courtney and Gwen were still too angry at each other to cheer. "Team Chris, you're in not winner, not total loser purgatory. Team opposite of Victory, you're voting someone out." Said team looked at each other nervously.

* * *

Back on the plane, Heather confronted Alejandro in the cafeteria. "This was _your_ doing wasn't? Couldn't stand my team being better then yours, so you attacked my less stable team mates?"

Alejandro brushed off her words. "I think you took a few too many slaps to the head today, my sweet."

Heather wasn't convinced. "Ha! I know you're up to something."

Alejandro spoke in his suave, loving tone. "Do you know how great you look with that missing tooth? It really brings out the anger in your eyes.

Heather snapped. "You, that is so, ugh!" Storming off, she left Alejandro with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro**- "I'd love to take credit for Team Amazon's unfortunate drama today, but all I did was help LeShawna gain some confidence. The members of her team freaking out over other things, was just a bonus."

* * *

Down in the elimination room, the members of Team Victory were nervously glancing at each other. Chris was behind his usual podium, with three bags on a platter. "I have three barf bags full of the finest peanuts never allowed to be handed out on commercial planes due to allergy-induced lawsuits. Time to vote who gets them!"

In a four way split screen, all four members of the team stamped a passport.

Chris started things off. "Okay, the votes are in. LeShawna..."

LeShawna gasped in joy, but was quickly disappointed when Chris continued. "You may or may not get a bag after I give the first one to Bridgette." Bridgette smiled as she caught her bag.

Chris addressed the remaining three individually. "LeShawna, the longer you stay here, the less teeth remain in heather's mouth. Pretty good reason to keep you here. Ezekiel, feeling like an outcast on your own team? We'll see. And Lindsay, you lost the challenge pretty pathetically, seriously. But the next bag goes too ... Ezekiel." Ezekiel sighed in relief.

The remaining girls nervously glanced at each other as Chris continued. "LeShawna, Lindsay, this is the last bag of peanuts, and it goes too..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lindsay!" Lindsay cheered as she caught her bag. "Yay!"

LeShawna gasped, then stood in shock. "What! But, I'm fabulous! I seized the day!"

Chris grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the door. "And, we're out of time!" Pushing a parachute into her arms, LeShawna barley managed to grab onto the door as Chris said goodbye. "So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, good night."

Suddenly, the tiki statue next to the door pushes out, revealing Alejandro. LeShawna was the only one to notice him, gasping in realization. "_You_!" Alejandro blows her a kiss, before pushing her hand off the door. LeShawna yells back as she falls. "Noooo!"

LeShawna was left to drift down to the ground, watching the plane fly off in the distance. She turned to the screen for one final word. "Alejandro is evil?"

Back in the plane, Chris signed off for the episode. "Will Team Victory's numbers disadvantage hurt them in the following challenges? Will Alejandro continue to outsmart Heather? Will Courtney and Gwen fight some more? Probably, but find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

**LeShawna** - "I like Lindsay and all, but you saw how she did in that dance challenge! At least Ezekiel and Bridgette lost to tough people." *Stamps Lindsay's passport*

**Bridgette**- "Didn't LeShawna and Heather make up last season? Seeing Heather get hurt is usually entertaining, but this time she went too far." *Stamps LeShawna's passport*

**Ezekiel**- "LeShawna was great and all, but now I'm kinda afraid of her, eh. Better safe then sorry." *Stamps her passport*

**Lindsay** - "Today was such a good day, until we lost. I can't vote for either of my girls, so I'm gonna have to vote for Evan." *Stamps Ezekiel's passport*

* * *

**(Helicopter of Losers)**

LeShawna:

LeShawna wasn't in very high spirits. "Ugh, I feel like such an idiot! Alejandro played me right into his hands, and I fell for everything! He did it so easily too. Oh, and Heather, she was just trying to warn me, and in return a knock a tooth out! Some friend and role model I am. One thing for sure, Alejandro's not getting the last laugh if I can help it! That Latin lier'll have to take victory off this dancing queen's dead body! That's for sure! Watch out! Woo! Woah!" LeShawna pulls a few dance moves, falling flat off her seat as the screen fads to black.

* * *

**[1] **- First German line: "Attention my wiener schnitzels."

Second German line: "Hello and welcome to Germany."

There are other German words here and their, but they're more common knowledge or easier to understand.

**[2]** - The mats are basically set up like this:

=[x]  
[x][x]

A friend of mine is drawing the scene. I'll put the links on my profile page once he finishes it. Keep watch for them, he's pretty good.

* * *

Sorry LeShawna fans, I couldn't change her elimination. But think positively for the future, maybe she'll return, who knows. You'll have to keep reading to see. I'll leave you off with one preview for next time:

"We're done."


	8. The AmAHZon Race

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long delay. I've been really busy with work, school, and mix in a lot of laziness. Glad to see people are still enjoying this so far, hope you like this one too.

* * *

**Episode 8** - The Am-AH-Zon Race

* * *

"Germany! Here our competitors encountered the glorious Alps, as fun to go up as they are to come down. They also learned why Germany is world renowned for the care they put into their sausages. From this day one however, Germany will only be known for one thing, it's traditional dance! Specifically, the slap heard around the world! We're three players down and fourteen left, but not for long, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

_(Cue Theme Music)_

* * *

Another flight to another location. Owen continues to annoy others with his fear, even while sleeping. "Going down...Engine Failure."

Alejandro was growing annoyed with Owen, and tries shoving the big oaf. "Would you pipe down already!"

The physical contact instead sends the sleeping Owen into a panic. "Crash positions!" He waves his arms around wildly, barely missing Izzy and punching Alejandro right in the face. This panic finally awakens Owen from his sleep. "Whoa, what a terrible dream." He then notices Alejandro collapsed on the floor. "Al, what happened?"

Now sporting a black eye, Alejandro assures Owen he's fine. "Nothing a little ice and revenge won't fix."

Owen was relieved. "Cool." Then realized something. "Wait, did you say revenge?"

"Of course not. Off topic, do you have any serious allergies?"

Owen had to think about it. "Let's see now."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen** - "Sometimes I get the feeling Al might slightly not totally like me. Punching him in the face probably didn't help, unless he likes that kind of thing. Fingers crossed!"

* * *

Nurse Chef, complete with outfit, snaps an eye patch over Alejandro's injury, much to his own discomfort.

Over with the other members of team Chris, Noah is trying to sleep. A tiny bump of turbulence sends a mouse falling from the overhead storage straight into his snoring mouth. Noah instantly awakens and spits the mouse out in disgust. "Ah! Blech! Stupid Economy class!"

Tyler seems to be the only one fine with being in the loser class. "Being back here has some perks." The jock was still happy about Lindsay remembering him in Germany, who was currently waving to him from the other side of the room.

Alejandro didn't share Tyler's positivity. "Next time we get on this plane, we better be back in first class."

Owen was eager to win Alejandro's forgiveness. "Yeah, cool! Let's be a team! A team that gets along. All of us, with everyone forgiving anything that might have ever happened by accident, or whatever, yeah!"

Team Victory was reflecting on the past. Bridgette was especially feeling bad. "I feel bad about voting off LeShawna. All she did was hurt Heather, and she tried so hard to make sure we won last time."

Ezekiel had his own worries. "I hope she doesn't take the vote personal, eh. An angry LeShawna is one of the last things I want waiting for me after the game."

Always the optimist, Lindsay didn't approve of this negative talk. "Oh come on guys! I don't want to hear any downy talk. We're not out of the game yet."

"But we're already down three teammates, eh. The others haven't even lost one yet."

"Cheer up Zane. If Tyler can come back, anything can happen! The whole game could change at any time!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Bridgette** - "It's like it's impossible for Lindsay to ever have a pessimistic thought in her head. It's nice knowing you have someone to rely on to cheer you up when things seem down."

* * *

Up in first class, things were very unusual. The room was lacking it's usual happiness and excitement, instead replaced with a disturbing silence, only broken by the noises coming from a sleeping Cody. The boy had set up some type of emergency security system out of string and bells to awaken him if someone got too close. "Sierra...no...no..foot rubs!"

Duncan and Courtney were sitting together in silence. Courtney was passing the time by throwing dirty looks at Gwen, who gladly returned them. Duncan had to chuckle at the girls.

Courtney wasn't amused. "Zip it Duncan, you're still on probation mister. And you'll stay on probation, until you help me get rid of that goth freak."

"Oh, perfect image of a relationship there. Might as well start controlling his thoughts soon. Can't have Duncan thinking something you don't like." Gwen sarcastically commented.

"Excuse me, but Duncan and I were very happy together until _you_ started butting in."

"Really? I couldn't tell. What with you never letting Duncan have a word in edgewise."

"I think I can tell when my boyfriend has an objection to something I say!"

Heather snaps at them. "Would you two shut up? I'm trying to have a conversation with my good friend Sierra over here! Do us all a favor and go back to glaring at each other until we land!" In a huff, the girls turn away from each other and return to their silence.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "It's nice having the target off my back and all, but if those two desperate losers cost us first class, I will personally push them out of this plane!"

* * *

With her job done, Heather resumed her conversation with Sierra. "So, with all your great knowledge on the game, you must have _some_ idea on who's going next."

As if anticipating Heather's question, Sierra brings out a paper filled with charts and data. "Of course! According to my stats, no team avoids elimination six times in a row without getting O.C.T.B.I. Syndrome."

Heather was confused. "What?"

"Over-Confidence-Then-Blowing-It Syndrome?"

"So, what you're saying is, Team Chris is on the chopping block?"

"Duh! IMHO, for a T.V. reg., you're a mega newb."

Heather realized something else. "Wait...doesn't that apply to-"

Heather was cut off by Chris's voice coming from the plane's intercom. "Brace for landing. We've arrived in our next destination: The Amazon! But the runways a _little_ short."

"Team Amazon in the _Amazon_? That's gotta be a lucky sign!" Gwen excitedly exclaimed.

The rest of her teamed gasped at her words. Sierra was quick to explain the problem. "Whenever a team predicts good luck, they _always_ lose!"

"But I didn't! I just meant!" Sierra quickly covered Gwen's mouth.

Chris's voice sounds from the intercom again. "Gosh, I hope none of the Amazons said this might be good luck for them. That'd be disastrous!" Gwen can only groan as Chris laughs.

The plane finally lands at their destination, slipping across the runway and crashing off screen.

* * *

With the contestants together with their teams, Chris starts the explanation for the days challenge. "Welcome to Peru! Birthplace of the mighty Amazon river! This challenge is called the "Am-_AHHH_-Zon Race". Teams must hike along an ancient Inca trail through the Peruvian jungle, all the way to Machu Picchu. Hidden somewhere amongst the ruins of Machu Picchu, a golden treasure awaits discovery. Find the treasure to win first class passage to our next destination. Last team to arrive at Machu Picchu will have to send someone out the elimination door. And be warned, the jungle contains many, many, vicious insects."

The last bit of information alarms Cody, raising his hand for Chris to notice. "Um, Chris?" Chris already knows exactly what Cody wants to ask. "Yes, Cody, the legal department made me well aware of your deathly allergies, and they insisted we supply an epipen."

Cody tries to take the epipen, but Chris keeps it out of his reach. "Wouldn't make sense to give it to the person who _has_ the allergies. What if you need an injection when you're unconscious?"

Sierra immediately volunteers. "Oh, oh. Me! I can take it!"

Chris ignores the stalker fan. "Who can we get to carry this?"

Sierra continues to desperately volunteer. "Oh, Chris! Chris! Chris!"

While Sierra continues to beg, Cody rushes over to Gwen and silently begs her to help. Gwen sighs and reluctantly gives in. "I'll take it."

Sierra furiously objects. "What? NO! I'm the only one who knows what sends Cody into anaphylactic shock! Black ants, brown ants, red ants, bugeo bees, wolf spiders, katydid crickets, the clear-winged Sutherious Perenna butterfly, and goat saliva!"

"Goat saliva"? Must make dating a little tough, eh, Cody? Here you are, Gwen." Chris tosses the epipen to Gwen. Sierra angrily glares at her while Cody sighs in relief.

"Also in the jungle are the Zing-Zings, a native tribe who have _never_ encountered modern man, and they're not about to, so if you spot a Zing-Zing, _do not make contact_.

Owen had a question. "How far is it to mucky pitchy?"

"_Machu Picchu_, is a hop, skip, and a jump from here, plus eighteen hours." The contestants groan. "The jungle is too dangerous to travel at night, so teams will have to break at dusk and camp along the trail until sunrise."

"And I assume there are no tents?" Alejandro asks.

"Correctamundo. Now, because the playing area is so vast and dangerous, each team will have a walkie-talkie in case of emergency. Teams, I wish you good luck, or at the very least, a lack of death."

* * *

With the challenge started, the teams were stuck at a fork in the road. Lindsay was trying to make a decision for her team. "Eenie, meenie, miney...left?" Ezekiel and Bridgette had no better ideas, so the team started moving first.

Seeing Lindsay go left helped Tyler decide for his team. "Whatcha think? Left? Yeah, eh. Left. Left is definitely good." His team shrugs and follows.

Team Amazon was having the most trouble deciding. Gwen had one idea. "Maybe we should go right."

Sierra has another. "No, left! Even if it's wrong, at least everyone will be wrong."

Cody didn't want to, but had to agree. "Yeah, safety in numbers. Just thinking of you ladies, he he."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Sierra** - "When Cody agreed with me in front of everyone, I swear I heard wedding bells! EEEEEEE!"

* * *

Duncan is getting tired of letting the other teams get a lead, and decides to take matters into his own hands. "You ladies can follow the pack if you want, but I'm going right." He walks off, leaving his team behind.

Courtney quickly calls after him. "Duncan! Get back here! We need to stick together on a challenge like this!"

Duncan lazily calls back. "Sorry Princess, can't hear ya."

Courtney sighs and turns to her team. "Well, come on. We'll be fine so long as we stick together. Now let's catch up before he gets eaten or something." The team runs down the right path, following their rebellious punk.

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

Up ahead, some unknown amount of time later, Team Victory found Chris up on a platform. Next to him was a zip-line, leading across a section of a river. "Welcome Team Victory. For being the first team to make it this far, you get to ride across this water hazard using the t-bar. Everyone else will have to cross without it."

The trio cheered at their good luck. "Sweet, eh." Ezekiel grabbed on to the t-bar while Lindsay and Bridgette held on to his body. They jumped off and let out a cheer while sliding down. Lindsay was the most excited. "First plaaaacce!"

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The Amazons had regrouped, and were now walking down a path infested with insects. Courtney was leading with Duncan, while Gwen stayed near the back to avoid potentially slowing them down with another fight. Cody took the opportunity to chat with Gwen. "Hey. Thanks for taking my epipen. You know how to use it, right?"

"Not a clue."

"I get bit," Cody whispers into Gwen's ear. "you jam the needle into my naked butt cheek."

Gwen is immediately disgusted, and hands the epipen to Cody. "Yeah... good luck with that."

Cody sighs at his failure before waving to get the bugs away from him. "Hey, bug off!" Suddenly, a giant mosquito grabs Cody and starts flying off. "Hey, hey! Help!"

Sierra acts quickly and tosses a large rock at the insect. The bug releases Cody from its grasp, only for him to be caught by Sierra, which was arguably an even worse fate. "I'm the only one who will always be there for you, Cody. _Always!_"

Cody groans as Sierra continues to carry him along the path. "Ugh. I'm doomed!"

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Team Chris found their way to the zip-line. Tyler was concerned when he saw something missing. "Dude, where's the t-bar?"

Chris explained. "Somewhere down on the other side, courtesy of Team Victory. You'll have to get creative, if you don't want to get that much farther behind."

Alejandro quickly works to motivate his team. "We need no t-bar! We are Team Chris is really really really really hot!" Noah mutters under his breath. "Suck up." Alejandro grabs his belt and swings it over the line. He yells a cheer before jumping and sliding down to the other side. "Arriba!"

Owen follows his lead. "Whatever you say Al!" Owen grabs the line with his hands and jumps off cheering. "Arriba!" The cheering quickly turns into cries of pain as the rope burn stings Owen's hands. Owen's extra weight soon slides him into the water, where a school of piranha start attacking him. "Ow Ow Ow Ow!" Owen hurries to shore as his teammates stare in fear at the fish.

Chris casually adds in the forgotten piece of information. "Oh yeah, there may, or may not be piranhas in this water."

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The Amazons had escaped the swarms of buzzing insects, and where starting to think the challenge was pretty easy, when they came across a campfire.

Cody immediately noticed the two natives sitting there, and quickly tried to alert his team in whisper. "Zing-Zings. Shhh, we can't make contact. Stay still and -" Noticing his teams scared faces, Cody turns around to find him face to face with one of the natives. He screams and backs away to huddle together with his team.

Heather quickly glares at Gwen. "Well, _lucky_ us!"

Gwen takes out the walkie and tries to alert Chris. "Chris, we need help. Chris? Chris?" The battery compartment of the walkie opens up, showing nothing. "No batteries..."

Meanwhile, Chef is busy playing a video game in the hot tub on the plane. A large pile of batteries is right next to him. "Ha! Eat that ghost! Eat it!"

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Tyler is standing there in his underwear, using his pants as a t-bar. Chris is amused. "This should be interesting."

Tyler leaps off the platform and starts sliding down. "Yeah! Woo! Zip-li-" His pants suddenly catch on fire. "Uh-oh! Ah!" His pants rip and he falls right into the water. He quickly jumps out, heading for shore. "Piranha!"

"He's got good vertical." Noah jokes.

"For a guy leaping out of water? Yeah. All right. Who's next?"

Izzy gives Chris two thumbs up. "Izzy has a plan!" Izzy grabs Noah and shoves him in a backpack. Using some rope from a backpack she had somehow found as a t-bar, Izzy slides down the line. "Yeah! Ha, ha! Come on!" They safely make it down, and the team starts moving to catch up with the other teams.

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The natives had tied the Amazons to a tree. From left to right was Sierra, Heather, Duncan, Gwen, Cody, and Courtney.

Cody had an idea to try and get them saved. "The batteries in my flashlight should fit into the walkie talkie, but I can't reach my back right pocket."

Sierra tried pushing her way closer to Cody. "I can do it! I can reach!." This especially annoyed Heather, who had to push her back. "Oww, quit it!"

Heather had a solution. "Gwen, you're closest, hurry!"

Gwen sighs and reaches for the pocket. "You are _not_ allowed to enjoy this." Cody enjoys it anyway, as Gwen starts dumping things out of his pocket. "Killer Casanova kissing mints? Hair gel, Saw body spray, X-Ray glasses?"

"What color are Cody's undies?" Sierra was begging.

Gwen puts on the glasses, and sees a completely naked Cody grinning at her. Gwen rips off the glasses, gasping in disgust. "GAH!" A hand grabs the glasses from Gwen and pulls them off screen.

Cody blushes as he tries to explain. "Who wears undies in the Amazon?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen** - "_Everyone_! That's who wears undies in the Amazon! _Everyone_!"

**Cody** - Cody was in a daze from his own love. "Gwen touched my butt. I had pants on, but it was pretty much my butt."

**Sierra** - "When I win the money, I'm going to get my arms extended. Next time, I _will_ reach Cody's pocket."

**Duncan** - He pulls the glasses out of his pocket. "I'm keeping these for later." He chuckles evilly as the screen turns to static.

* * *

Gwen is still rummaging through Cody's deep pockets, something Cody is greatly enjoying. Gwen finally feels something she thinks is the flashlight. "I think I've got it! Oww!" She pulls her hand out to reveal Cody's epipen stuck in it.

Cody quickly tries to calm Gwen. "You'll be OK, I swear! It's just like a big shot of adrenaline."

Gwen is still worried. "How big?"

Courtney notices something in Cody's other pocket, and quickly brings out the flashlight. Heather glares at him while Cody feels bad. "Oh, back _left_...my bad."

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Alejandro notices the sun setting and stops his team. "Dusk. We can make camp here."

Owen drags himself out of a bush to join his team, noticeably very exhausted. "Need rest...and water...Ohh, nachos would be killer right now, eh?

Noah sarcastically agrees with him. "Sure. All we're missing is chips, beef, tomatoes, cheese, salsa..."

Izzy interrupts him, writing on a magically obtained notepad. "Hey! Slow down. Guys, I'm making a list."

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

The trio are running through the forest, hoping to get farther away from their competition before stopping for dusk. They skid to a stop when they see Chris waiting for them.

"Chris! Please tell me you're here to give us food. We're starving, eh!" Ezekiel asked.

"Team Victory, you're still in first place. And for making it this far before dusk, this is your reward!" Chris cuts a nearby rope with a large knife, revealing a crate that breaks open. Inside is a huge pile of bananas. "All the bananas you can eat!"

Team Victory's reward is cut short when Gwen's voice starts speaking out of his walkie talkie. "Chris! Chris! Chris! It's Gwen!"

Chris casually take out his walkie and responds. "Walkie-talkies are for _emergencies _only."

Gwen continues to respond, now in a panic. "The Zingys, caught by the tree ties up with my hands in Cody's pants! This trouble is big!"

Tyler breaks into the conversation with their walkie. "Way to go, Cody!"

Cody quickly responds. "Thank you!"

Gwen was starting to speak gibberish, along with a few obvious words. "Help us!"

Courtney tries explaining things better. "Gwen epipenned herself, we need help!"

Chris still isn't concerned. "E-mer-gen-"

Heather steals the walkie and starts yelling at Chris. "We're being held at spear point by the Zing-Zings! _Help us, now_! Or else, I swear I will find you and wring your freaking neck!"

Lindsay butts into the conversation, completely oblivious to what's going on. "We're in first place! Hi, Tyler!"

Chris took back control of the conversation. "OK, Team Amazon. Remain calm, and..." The musical bell rings.

Heather was greatly annoyed. "You _must_ be joking!"

Owen joined the walkie talk. "Do we have to sing back up?"

"Nope! This one is all Amazons, but, let's make it end with a little solo from Heather." Heather glared at the walkie. "And~ Begin!"

The two Zing-Zings help out the Amazons by playing guitars to start the song.

**Blame Game****[1]**

**Heather:** _We should have just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_

**Sierra:** _I said so too, and then Gwen used Cody's epipen!_

**Heather:** _Now if he gets bitten..._

**Cody: **_My obituary's written!_

**Sierra: **_Oh, what would I do then?_

**Duncan:** _Maybe she'd get a life. I doubt he wants you as his wife. _

**Courtney:** _Keep it up, and you'll end up on my list with Gwen._

**Cody:** _If Courtney'd give him a beating._

**Sierra: **_His butt, it would be leaving._

**Duncan:** (Sarcastically) _Oh, what would I do then?_

**Gwen:** (rapping) _Tied up, rope is no joke!_  
_Spears in our face, get us out of this place._  
_Ain't having the luck that I anticipated._  
_Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!_

**Heather:** _O-o-out! Ooh, ooh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

The Zingies stop playing and gasp at Heather. They appear to have noticed her missing tooth, and run off somewhere.

Heather is shocked. "Is my missing tooth that hideous!"

The Zingies gather the Amazon's attention over to some tall grass. Chatting in their native tongue, they push the grass and reveal a wooden statue. The statue had an uncanny resembelence to Heather, except it had a gold tooth.

Cody put the pieces together and started to panic. "I think, they think you're a god of some kind, which means the rest of us are _expendable_!"

* * *

**(Team Victory - Dusk)**

Victory's campsite is currently littered with banana peels, discarded after the team finished their meal. An odd noise awakens Lindsay. It's too dark for her to see, so she calls for her teammates. "Um, guys, do you hear that?"

Ezekiel's voice responded right away. "Yeah, eh. I've been wondering what that was for awhile now."

"What about you Bridgette?" She gets no response. Worried about her teammate, Lindsay takes out a flashlight and looks around. She sees Ezekiel sitting next to her. Looking in another direction, she found Bridgette, whimpering in the fetal position. "Bridgette!"

Bridgette dashed over to her teammates, pulling them all into a tight hug. "Oh, guys! Thank goodness. It was so dark, I couldn't see either of you! I felt like I was alone in the woods, but twice as bad. I started panicking!"

Lindsay was surprised. "You're afraid of being in the woods alone? Why didn't you tell us before the challenge started? We could've like, built a fire or something."

Bridgette felt a little guilty. "I thought I might be able to keep it together this time, but I couldn't, just like back in season 1."

Ezekiel sighs. "I remember that episode. First episode to make me kinda grateful for the early loss, eh."

"Yeah, you sure lucked out." Bridgette joked. "You didn't have to tell the entire world what your greatest fear was."

"So...what _is_ your biggest fear Ethan?" Lindsay asks.

Ezekiel had to think about it. "I'm not sure. I suppose I've always been a little afraid of losing my mind and turning into some greedy, insane monster obsessed with winning prize money, eh."

A few moments of silence, and the three burst into laughter. "Like that could ever happen!" "I can't even imagine what you'd look like!" "I know, eh! Silly right?"

Suddenly the bushes around them start rustling ominously. The team silently huddle together in fear.

* * *

**(Team Chris - Dusk)**

The contestants are huddled around a fire, trying to get some much needed sleep. A loud, growling noise wakes Owen, and immediately assumes something...creative. "Is that coming from the fire?"

Noah also heard the growl. Although he was afraid of the noise, he was still able to jokingly respond. "Fires rarely growl."

"Al built it. Maybe Spanish fires growl."

The growls grew louder, waking the rest of the team. "What is that?" Alejandro asks.

Owen blows on the fire to raise the flame. The fire grows to illuminate the source of the growls. The team gasp as they see their entire camp surrounded by giant caterpillar-like creatures. One of the creatures spits into the fire, putting it out, while the rest of the creatures move in and attack the team. The contestants naturally scream in fear.

* * *

**(Team Amazon - Dusk)**

The Zing-Zings are doing some type of work on Heather's face. Heather, naturally, is extremely horrified at what they are doing to her. "Ahh! No! No!" Heather is greatly relieved when they finally back away. "That's right! Back off!" That's when she notices the golden tooth now filling the gap in her teeth. The camera pans out to show Heather sitting in what appears to be a throne, while the Zing-Zings are kneeling to her.

Off to the side, the other Amazons are still tied up. Gwen was still feeling the effects of the epipen. "The gold tooth! Crazy or what? It's crazy, right it can't just be not crazy, it's crazy, crazy, crazy!"

Courtney couldn't take anymore of Gwen's rambling. "Would someone please, shut her up!"

Gwen shouts back. "I'd like to see you hyped up on adrenaline! Yeah, hyper Courtney, Courtney hyper! That'd be funny, funny, funn-" Gwen suddenly loses consciousness, falling straight to sleep. Her head falls to the side and ends up lying on Duncan's shoulder.

Cody understood exactly what happened. "Yep, after it wears off, it knocks you out good."

Courtney was still annoyed. "She's lucky I can't reach her right now."

"Sorry princess, the ladies are just naturally drawn to me or something." Duncan joked.

Sierra was looking on the bright side. "Well, at least she's finally being quiet." As if to prove her wrong, Gwen starts snoring, loud.

* * *

**(Team Victory - Dusk)**

The three teammates are still huddled together, afraid of whatever is lurking in the forest around them. Bridgette whispers to her team. "Let's get out of here." The others nod in agreement.

The three stand up and try to sneak away in single file. All looks good for the team, until Ezekiel accidentally steps on a twig. The teammates are frozen in fear as something comes their way. A large family of monkeys come charging out of the forest at the contestants. They quickly start running in fear as the monkeys start attacking.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ezekiel** - Ezekiel is covered with scratches and bite marks. "I never thought monkeys could be so scary, eh!"

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Morning has finally arrived. The team, noticeably missing Owen, are huddled together with sharpened sticks prepared for protection. They're all covered with spots from their fights with the caterpillar beasts.

Alejandro is the first to wake up, and quickly wakes the rest of his team. "Day break! No time for head counts. We've got to get to Machu Picchu and find that treasure, hurry!" The team run off without another word.

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

Between Gwen's snoring and being tied up by spear happy Zing-Zings, Courtney, Cody, and Sierra didn't get much sleep. Duncan however, amazed the team by actually sleeping while being the closest to Gwen.

Sierra couldn't stand it anymore. "Her snoring is making me crazy!"

"I think you mean _crazier_!" Courtney shot back. "Heather! Make them untie us already!"

Heather responded casually, relaxing on her throne with the Zing-Zings going through a backpack nearby. "What if I ask and it makes them angry? Angry enough to sacrifice one of you? We can't have that happen, right?"

Cody was worried. "She's got a point."

Duncan yawns, waking from his sleep. "Morning ladies." Duncan looks around, somewhat surprised they're still tied up. "What? Queenie enjoying her throne too much to let us loose? I guess it's not a total surprise."

Heather immediately defends herself. "I'm the only thing keeping these savages from killing you all right now! It'd be nice of you to be a little grateful."

Duncan scoffs and turns to his fellow captives. "So, you all ready to get out of here already?"

"And how, pray tell, are we going to do that?" Courtney asks.

Duncan struggles to reach into his pocket, and pulls out his handy dandy pocket knife. "Never go anywhere without it. Run for it as soon as the rope's cut. I'll carry sleeping beauty here."

Cody and Sierra nod in agreement. Courtney addresses an issue first. "You've had that this whole time and waited until _now_ to use it?"

Duncan defends himself. "Hey, I thought Queenie over there was planning to untie us during the night. I was wrong. Now are we doing this, or are we just gonna wait here and give up?"

Courtney sighs and gives in. "Fine, but as soon as Gwen wakes up, you drop her, got it?"

Duncan nods and rolls his eyes before starting to cut the rope. He yells to Heather just as he's about to cut through. "Hey, God Heather. You better start running if you want to keep up!"

Heather turns to look at her team just as the rope breaks. The captives immediately start running, Duncan carrying Gwen over his shoulder. Heather yells back. "Hey! Where are you going?" The Zing-Zings notice their captives escaping and run for their spears, yelling words in their native language. Heather takes the chance and runs after her team. "Wait up! You are all dead if you leave me behind!"

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

The three teammates are crawling up a flight of stairs, covered in scratches and bruises. Chris shows up and congratulates them as they reach the top. "The victorious Team Victory! You guys are still in first place. Now find the treasure before anyone else, and you'll leave Peru in first class!"

Lindsay cheers. "Yes, yes, yes! Maybe for once, the person going home _won't_ be from our team!"

Ezekiel was excited too. "Split up, eh! We'll cover more ground that way!"

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Team Chris runs up the stairs, but are quickly stopped by Chris. "Unh-unh-unh! You can't start searching until the whole team is here."

Looking back, the team finally notice they're missing someone. "Owen!"

Alejandro angrily confronts Chris. "You never said that! You're making up the rules as we go!"

Chris was confused. "And this surprises you _because_...?"

Izzy was worried. "We gotta go find him! Animals aren't as picky as humans. To them, Owen's full course meal!"

Alejandro quickly comforted Izzy. "No Chica, I will go find him. It'd be too dangerous for us all to go." Alejandro turns and starts running back. "You three stay here, I'll be back with our beloved teammate before you know it!"

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

Heather managed to catch up with her team, but they were still being chased by the Zing-Zings. The entire plan was annoying Heather. "So, what do we do next, oh fearless leader?"

Duncan answers. "We keep running, and don't let the Zing-Zings catch us."

Heather rolls her eyes. "Genius."

Duncan shouts back. "I don't see you coming up with anything better, _God_!"

"At least my way didn't put us in any danger!"

Sierra notices something up ahead. "Um, guys, there's a fork in the path. Which way to we go?"

Duncan gets an idea. "Perfect! Split up, we meet up at Machu Picchu." Courtney, Cody, and Sierra run down the path on the right. Heather, Duncan, and the still sleeping Gwen go left. The Zing-Zings stop at the fork and argue a bit before splitting up themselves.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "Ugh! I finally find a group of people that want to worship me, and my teammates won't even let me enjoy it. They better reimburse me for all the pampering I just missed out on."

**Courtney** - "Gwen is _very_ lucky that we needed to stick together to win the challenge. Duncan better not do anything funny while we're seperated."

* * *

Gwen's eyes start to open. She's just in time to see a spear barely miss her face. "Ahh! What the heck is happening!"

Duncan sighs in relief before explaining the situation. "Good morning sleeping beauty. _God_ over here wouldn't let us loose, so I had improvise a cunning escape plan."

Heather quickly explains the situation more accurately. "He cut through the rope, and now we're running for our lives from the Zing-Zings. We split up a little while back."

Gwen was shocked. "Courtney actually let you out of her sight? While you were carrying me?"

Duncan laughs. "I know, never thought the day would come."

"So, plan to put me down any time soon?"

Another spear comes flying at them. This one flies right over Duncan's head, cutting off a few green hairs. "I'll think about it pasty. While I'm doing that, you keep watch for flying spears."

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

Alejandro hears some sounds of struggling. Hoping it's his teammate, he starts calling out. "Owen! Owen! Are you there?" He bumps into a large, moving cocoon with a mumbled voice coming from inside. Removing a part of the cocoon reveals Owen's face.

Owen yells in relief. "Al! Thank goodness!"

Alejandro pretends to be surprised. "What happened to you?"

"You saw! You watched the caterpillars drag me away!

"I don't know what you mean."

Owen insists he's right. "The others were asleep, but you, you had your eye open I saw you!"

"_Obviously_, you're wrong. The others went ahead without you. But I refused to move on until i found you."

Alejandro's explanation doesn't feel right to Owen. "But, Izzy would never do that! Noah, I can understand, but never Izzy!"

"I feel bad to have to tell you this my friend, but Izzy didn't even notice you were gone." Owen gasps. "She was actually the first to move on. They've all probably arrived at Machu Picchu by now."

Owen felt crushed. "So...you're my only real friend?"

Alejandro tries to comfort Owen. "Sadly, it seems so."

"Wow, I've never been so scared of a friend before." Alejandro opens up the rest of Owen's cocoon, causing Owen to fall to the ground. Owen mumbles out, "Thanks."

"That's what friends are for. Now let's go find that treasure!"

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

The three teammates had been searching for awhile now, but had found nothing. They decided to meet up and discuss their progress. Ezekiel went first. "It's not in any of the houses, eh."

Lindsay was just as lucky. "I searched through, like, every tree and bush up here, and nothing!"

Bridgette was getting frustrated. "I've had the same luck around all the statues here. Ugh, just where did Chris hide this thing!" To vent her frustration, Bridgette kicks a little pillar on the ground. This causes her more pain than comfort. "Oww!"

Lindsay and Ezekiel gasp as the pillar suddenly starts shifting to the side. The ground starts to shake. Nearby, a rock slab falls out of place, revealing an entrance to a tunnel into a large stone structure. The trio look down the tunnel, and hanging from the ceiling are shining lamps, all in the shape of Chris's head.

"Think it's this way?" Lindsay asks.

Bridgette chuckles. "Knowing Chris, probably."

Suddenly, Alejandro and Owen come running up the stairs and rejoin their team. Noah, Izzy, and Tyler are happy to see that Owen's fine.

Alejandro doesn't give much time for a reunion. "Let's find that treasure!"

Tyler points to where Team Victory are. "It's gotta be over there!"

Noah rolls his eyes. "No, it's in the other hidden cave that just appeared out of nowhere."

Izzy was excited. "Oh, oh, where's that one Noah? I hope there's booby traps! Izzy loves booby traps!"

Alejandro was growing annoyed. "We don't have time for this, let's go!"

The Victory trio quickly look at each other with faces that clearly mean, "Oh Crap!" They quickly run into the tunnel, hoping their lead is just enough to beat their competition.

Team Chris reaches the tunnel and run right in, except for Owen. The long run to rejoin his team had tired him out. "You guys go on ahead! I'll wait out here. Man, I could really use some food right about now." Owen collapses on the ground to rest.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen **- Owen is still trying to catch his breath. "I think I rank today as one of the most exhausting challenges ever." Owen gets up, and collapses through the door.

* * *

The Victory trio reached the end of the tunnel first. The cave lead them to an open room, with stairs that led up to a pedestal in the center. At the top, a golden Chris statue was shining with light from the many skylights.

Lindsay spotted the gold first. "There it is! The Golden Treasure! I'll get it!" Leaving her teammates at the cave opening, Lindsay rushed up the stairs.

When she was near the top, the members of Team Chris arrived. Alejandro groaned as he saw Lindsay. "Darn it, economy class again!"

Noah had a nagging feeling in his gut as he watched Lindsay reach the top. "Something doesn't feel right here."

Tyler was concerned as well. "Think that might not be the real treasure?"

Noah dismissed that possibility. "No, not that. It's definitely the type of treasure Chris would leave." Noah turns to Ezekiel and Bridgette. "Did either of you notice any traps on the way here?"

Ezekiel thought about it. "No, eh. We just ran right through, no problems at all."

Noah starts thinking out loud. "So, if there weren't any traps on the way here. That probably means...crap!"

Lindsay yelled down at them, and they quickly realized what was wrong. "Hi guys! I got the treasure! Victory rules!" Behind her, the pedestal the treasure had been sitting on was sinking down.

Tyler immediately yelled to warn her. "Lindsay! Get down here! Hurry!"

Lindsay was confused, but figured Tyler just wanted to give her a congratulatory kiss. "Alright, be right there Tyler!"

Lindsay takes her time walking down, while the others look around in a panic, or in Izzy's case, excitement. Everyone is desperate to figure out what Chris had set up. Izzy herself is rambling off a list of possible traps. "Tigers, alligators, giant monster insects, poisonous gas, trap hole, blow darts, torture machine robots, delusion inducing drugs, hypnotic spells."

Lindsay called back to Tyler when she reached the bottom. "OK Tyler, I'm here-" As she took her first step on the ground, the room started to shake. The pedestal at the top had finished lowering. Immediately above the structure, a piece of the ceiling fell away, revealing a large boulder. The contestants watch in horror, or joy, as the boulder strikes the top of the stairs, and starts rolling their way. The contestants barely have time to scream as they turn and start running back through the tunnel. The boulder rolls after them, rolling right through the tunnel with no difficulties.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay **- "Well, I guess if we would've died, at least I would've died with Tyler."

**Noah **- "Are we ever gonna have a challenge where Chris _doesn't_ try to kill us?" From outside, Chris yells, "Don't count on it."

**Chris** - "We weren't able to fit that into a challenge last season. I felt bad about letting a good boulder go to waste, so I made sure to include it this time." Chris laughs as the screen turns to static.

* * *

Back outside, Chris and Chef heard the rumbling of the boulder being released. Chris was pleased. "Nice to know that worked. Now we sit back, and wait for them to get back."

Chef had a different idea. "Aren't you a little concerned that they _won't_ get back?" A short moment of silence, and the two burst out laughing.

While they're laughing, Heather comes running up the stairs. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you're a couple minutes from losing the challenge." They share another laugh while Duncan, still carrying Gwen, reach the top of the stairs. "Anyway, yadda yadda, you can't start searching until your whole team is here."

As if on cue, Courtney comes running up the stairs. Sierra comes running up behind her, carrying Cody over her shoulder. Courtney notices Duncan still with Gwen, and immediatly yells at him. "Duncan, I told you to drop her after she woke up!"

Duncan rolls his eyes before helping Gwen back to her feet. "Looks like vacation's over, pasty."

Courtney pushes the two farther apart before addressing the team. "We need to start looking for the treasure. We'll search in teams of two. Gwen, you go with Heather."

Gwen didn't like that plan. "Maybe I don't want to go with Heather. Maybe I want to go with Duncan.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Don't be difficult. Just go with Heather and let's start searching."

"Why are we even searching in groups? Let's cover more ground and completely split up."

"Fine, go search alone. Just stay away from Duncan!"

"Why can't I be around Duncan?"

"What is with your obsession with being around Duncan?"

Duncan has had enough. "Enough! Normally, I like cat fights. But this one is driving me crazy! Can't you two get along? Ever?" Courtney and Gwen stare at each other a few moments, contemplating what Duncan had told them. Then they open their mouths and start arguing all over again. Duncan groans. "Let's just leave them. We can search ourselves."

Cody felt it was safe to finally speak. "Um, does anyone else hear screaming?"

The screaming in question was coming from the tunnel. Owen was up and looking into the tunnel. "Guys? Al? What's going on?"

The seven contestants rounded a corner and came into view. Seconds later, the giant boulder came into view as well, smashing the Chris lamps handing from the ceiling. Alejandro noticed Owen in the exit, and quickly yelled at him. "Owen! Get out of the way!" Owen did as he was told, moving to the side of the opening.

The contestants were getting closer to the exit, but the boulder was getting closer to them every second. At the last second, the contestants crash through the exit as the boulder smashes into the opening, sending dust everywhere. When the dust clears, the boulder is seen wedged in the tunnel entrance, and the contestants are lying in a mess on the ground, all alive and present.

Owen is about to rush over and help, when he notices something shining on the ground. He finds the source of the shine, a golden trophy in the shape of Chris, and picks it up. "Hey, who dropped the Chris award?"

With the action seemingly finished, Chris rushes over to finish his job. Eyeing the statue, Chris makes an announcement. "And there we have it! Team Me wins the gold!"

Owen is very confused as his team cheers for him. "Wait, what just happened?"

Lindsay immediately argues. "Wait, I'm the one who found the gold! I just dropped it running from that stupid rock!" Her teammates nod in agreement.

Chris continues with the placings. "Too bad, so sad. Losing your grip isn't grounds for a redo. But look on the bright side, your team ain't sending anyone home today, Victory takes second place!" The trio shrug off their disappointment and share a group hug for a good days work.

Chris walks back over to address the Amazons. "And Team Amazon, you're on a one way ticket, to the elimination room. Have fun picking who to send home tonight."

Cody had one more issue that needed addressing. "Um, Chris. Would you mind taking care of _them_?" Cody points to the stairs, where the two Zing-Zings are standing.

Chef walks up to the natives, and pulls out a pile of cash, handing half to each. "Good work guys. We might have to hire you again, if we're ever in the area."

The Amazons are shocked to hear this. "What?"

Chef helped explained. "What? They're just some local Peruvian teenagers we hired to slow ya guys down."

One of the "Zing-Zings" takes off his mask to thank Chef. "Thanks again for the opportunity Mr. Chef. This'll look great on our resumes."

Heather has a sudden realization. "Wait, I let wannabe actors put a gold tooth in my mouth! Eww!"

Sierra takes the opportunity to mock Heather. "Guess you aren't a god after all."

* * *

Back on the plane, Team Victory was attempting to enjoy one of Chef's meals in the cafeteria.

The other table was occupied by Heather, Sierra, and Cody. Heather was trying to convince her teammates to help out in the vote. "Come on guys. Help me out, just this once. It's for the good of the team!"

Sierra wasn't sure of what to do. "I don't know. Don't you think it'd be a big loss for us?"

Heather was desperate. "Think about it. As long as Gwen and Courtney are fighting like this, our chances of winning are slim to none."

Sierra crunched some numbers quick. "Well, the chances are more that we'll only win like, one more challenge if we let them keep fighting."

"See? At least doing this will give us a better chance to get back in first class."

Cody agreed. "I'm fine with it. Anything to get those two to stop fighting."

This was all Sierra needed to be convinced. "Well, if Cody's fine with it, I'm fine with it."

Heather was relieved. "Great, you guys won't regret this. You can count on it."

* * *

The Amazons sit in awkward silence, waiting for Chris to start the ceremony. Cody, Sierra, and Heather sit together in the back. Duncan is stuck between Gwen and Courtney. Gwen and Courtney glare at each other, while Duncan rolls his eyes.

Chris quickly gets the show started. "All right Amazons, are you ready to find out who you choose to eliminate? First up for barf bags, Sierra, Cody, and...Heather." The three smile as they catch their bags. Chris's next few words caused a few panicked faces. "Before we finish up, we're gonna take a look at who you all voted for! This'll be fun." Taking out a remote, Chris turns on a flat screen.

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

**Courtney** - "Gwen is _so_ out of here!" *Stamps Gwen's passport*

**Gwen** - "Courtney is _so_ out of here!" *Stamps Courtney's passport*

**Cody** - "I've gotta vote for Duncan. Maybe with him gone, I'll finally have a chance at winning over Gwen." *Stamps Duncan's passport*

**Sierra** - "My first elimination ceremony! This is so exciting!" *Stamps Duncan's passport* "Sorry Duncan! It's tough voting off such a great player, but if we don't get rid of you now, you'll probably break the top four, _again_."

**Heather** - "Getting rid of Duncan probably won't even stop their stupid little fights. Oh well, whatever keeps the target off my back." *Stamps Duncan's passport*

**Duncan** - "OK, one of them has got to go. It'll be better for all of us. Between the two...princess needs to go. She's been so high strung lately! Getting away from the game will do her, and all of us, some good. Hopefully she doesn't take this the wrong way..." *Stamps Courtney's passport*

* * *

Courtney and Gwen gasp. Duncan groans. Chris smiles. "And there we have it! One vote Gwen, two votes Courtney, and three votes Duncan. Here you are ladies." He tosses the safe girls their bags before walking over and opening the drop door. "Duncan, you're out. Any last words?"

Duncan grabs a parachute and heads for the door. "Nah, I'm good. Sooner I get out of here the better" He's about to jump, when he sighs and turns around. "Courtney, the vote didn't mean anything! I was just concerned for you, babe."

Courtney stands and walks over to Duncan. "Oh Duncan, don't worry. I'm not mad. Just remember these two words at the aftermath for me." She pulls Duncan closer and they share one last kiss. "We're done."

Duncan only has time to say, "Wait, what?" before Courtney shoves him off the plane. Chris muffled the boys screams by shutting the door.

Courtney dusts off her hands, and turns to face her team. "You're next, gothie."

Chris focuses the camera back on himself, and signs off. "Will the Amazons recover from today's crazy challenge? Tune in to see it all, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**(Helicopter of Losers)**

**Duncan: **

"You know what? I don't even care that I lost. No more stupid challenges, no more stupid songs, and no more annoying teammates. Get through an aftermath interview, and I might be able to relax the rest of the season. I've even got a souvenir to help pass the time." Duncan smiles and takes out the X-Ray glasses. Something clicks in his mind and he frowns. "Courtney probably would've thrown these away and fed me some story about integrity and morals and all that crap." Duncan sighs and lowers his head. "Woo hoo! I'm free Duncan is back and the leash is gone! Yeah!"

**Eliminated **- Harold, DJ, LeShawna, Duncan

* * *

**[1]** - Since the Amazons are tied up, not much on the visuals side for the song. For the new lyrics, it's just the contestants bobbing their heads in time with the music.

The new lyrics were made simply to extend one of the shortest songs on the show, and to give Duncan and Courtney lines.

Here's a question for you readers: Should I start including the visuals right along side lyrics? Lyrics would go first, visuals would go right under.

Or would you prefer I keep doing what I've been doing? Putting the song first, and the visuals down in this section.

Leave me a review telling me what you think.

* * *

Sorry Duncan fans, it was his time to go. This was one of the first things I decided when I started this fic. Maybe he'll return later. Anyone's a possibility.

I'll get to working on Paris soon, but I have some school projects due within the next couple weeks, and those come first.


	9. Can't Help Falling in Louvre

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Aceman** - Thanks for the ideas. I couldn't think of any preview lines for this chapter when I finished the last one, so I just skipped it. Seeing how people seem to like the previews, I'll make sure to keep them up now.

**Shadow** - Don't worry, Duncan's got his pals Geoff and DJ at the aftermath to stick by his side. We might revisit DxC later in the season, but that's a ways away.

**Author's Note** - Thanks for the continued support guys! I'll try to keep this going until it's done. Off topic, looks like the season 4 characters have finally been finalized and revealed. Looks like it'll be an interesting season. Hopefully it doesn't disappoint.

* * *

**Episode 9** - Can't Help Falling in Louvre

* * *

"Last time, on Total Drama! The contestants experienced every pitfall Peru could put forward. They visited some ancient landmarks, hung out with the locals, and enjoyed the company of many of the Amazon's indigenous creatures! Some feelings were hurt and plenty of weird things happened. Team Chris snatched up a victory, and Duncan was sent flying during our most dramatic elimination ceremony yet! Never saw that coming. Thirteen contestants, one million dollars, and more exotic locales to destroy, right here, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

_(Theme Music) _

* * *

Off the jumbo jet goes, nearing the next exciting destination.

In economy class, Lindsay is preparing her teammates for the next challenge. "All right team! We got crazy close to winning the last challenge, but we weren't close enough! Today, things are going to be different! We'll be the champions! We'll be the ones lounging in first class! We're going to crush the other teams into the dust!

Ezekiel and Bridgette cheer. "Yeah!" "Woo hoo!"

Lindsay basks in the cheers before continuing. "Now, how are we going to do all that? Any ideas?" Bridgette facepalms.

Ezekiel is still excited. "Try our hardest and never give up, eh!"

"Excellent idea Zane! Anything else?"

Bridgette has her own idea. "Let's wait until we know what the challenge is before we make some huge plan."

Lindsay is pleased. "Good idea Brittany. Next team meeting will be held immediately after Chris announces the challenge! Meeting adjourned, go Victory!"

On the other side of the room, Heather scoffed to her teammates. "Why are they even trying anymore? They've already lost their strongest players, _and_ they've lost most of the challenges so far. They don't stand a chance."

Courtney and Gwen are sitting on opposite sides of the bench, defiantly ignoring each other and their teammates. Cody is locked in one of Sierra's prison grips, more concerned with finding a way to escape then anything else. The fangirl is the only one who notices Heather's words. "I wouldn't be so sure Heather. Number disadvantages rarely cause a team to lose. In fact, it usually means they've got a better chance at winning the challenge."

Heather strongly disagrees. "That doesn't even make sense! That makes winning challenges almost completely pointless in the long run!"

"Of course it makes sense. When one team starts losing too many times in a row, something always happens to break their losing streak. Viewers don't like seeing the same teams win and lose every time you know." Sierra states very mundanely, becoming more interested in Cody's hair.

"I'd be inclined to believe you, but past experience proves to me that you're not worth believing."

Sierra takes offense to that, releasing her grip on Cody and confronting Heather. "Hey, it's not my fault Gwen jinxed us right before the challenge started! As soon as she jinxed us, my entire prediction of the challenge changed!" Cody takes the opportunity to sneak away.

"If you knew exactly what was going to happen, then why didn't you try to change things?" Heather demands.

Sierra tries to defend herself. "I was about to, but Duncan's stubbornness made it impossible!"

"Whatever, just keep your predictions to yourself from now on." Heather turns away with a huff.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "Sierra's a freak, and I don't need her anymore. Our next elimination, Gwen goes bye bye. Then I _help_ Cody get revenge on Courtney. If we lose again, we get rid of Sierra. It's smooth flying till the merge folks, and I don't have to worry about a thing."

**Sierra** - "Heather thinks she's so smart. Reality check, she's not! She still thinks she's using me! She might be in for a rude wake up call next time we go to elimination!"

* * *

Team Chris is lounging together, enjoying their first class ride for as long as they can. Izzy is noticeably missing from the group, but the guys don't seem to notice.

Tyler is lamenting his current separation from Lindsay. "First class is great and all, but being separated from Lindsay, man, it sucks!"

Owen sympathizes with the jock. "Um, yeah, I know exactly what you mean. When I'm, uh, away from Izzy for too long, I get really...-"

Noah cuts him off. "Happy, because your girlfriend is a complete and total nutjob? And I'm not talking tiny peanuts. That girl is a Brazil-nut-sized nutjob."

Owen suddenly realizes Izzy's absence. "Hey, where is Izzy anyway?"

Alejandro is the only one able to answer. "I saw her go to the cockpit to talk to Chef."

The other guys instantly gasp in fear. As if on cue, an alarm sounds and the plane starts shaking. Contestants everywhere on the plane start screaming.

The camera switches to the cockpit, showing Izzy playing with the buttons while an annoyed Chef tries to fly the plane. "Whoa! What does this button do?" The button causes the plane to spin. "Oh! And this one!"

Chef snaps. "Girl, stop that!"

"Ooo. Blue button!" The plane starts to lose altitude, then starts flying straight up through the clouds. The plane then does a spinning nose dive before Chef finally manages to return the plane to normal flight.

The guys in first class sigh in relief. Suddenly, Heather starts banging on the door. "Alejandro! Control your stupid team already!"

Alejandro smirks. "Ah, Heather. The way she always tries to insult our team is so..._cute_."

Noah questions Alejandro's wording. "You like her, don't you?"

Alejandro's eyes widen, but he quickly regains his composure. "What? Now where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

Noah's explanation is plain and simple. "She's the only one you flirt with on a regular basis. You usually stop flirting with anyone else after a few days."

Owen agrees. "Yeah, Noah does have a point there."

Alejandro quickly defends himself. "Coincidences, I assure you. If it seems to you that my attention is focused on Heather, it's just because I find it fun to aggravate the original scheming villain of this show."

Noah smirks, then drops the subject. "Whatever you say, Al."

Tyler is concerned with a different matter. "Speaking of the girls, I hope Lindsay's doing OK down there in economy class. Izzy's flying has to be way worse for them."

Noah calmly informs Tyler of his own idea. "You know you could just go and check on her, right? Chris only cares that losers stay in loser class, and we're probably close enough to landing that he won't care either way." Tyler stares blankly for a moment, before getting up and dashing into economy class. Noah sighs in annoyance.

Before the door can swing shut, Cody sneaks through, sighing with relief as the door closes. He nervously calls to the remaining guys in the room. "Um, hey guys. Could I hang up here until we land? I seriously need to get away from Sierra for a little while."

Alejandro smiles and welcomes him. "Mi casa es su casa, my friend. We of Team Chris like to look out for our fellow men. Have a seat and relax a little."

Cody is incredibly grateful, taking the seat left vacant by Tyler. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear, Sierra's getting clingier every day!"

Noah is confused by Cody's situation. "You were in a boy band, and yet you can't handle one fangirl?"

Cody's face turns serious as he answers. "Oh, I've handled fangirls before Noah. Sierra is _nothing_ like them! She's an obsessed stalker mixed with a borderline psychopath! Did you know she's been stealing my underwear lately? And the other day, I saw her brushing her teeth, with _my_ toothbrush!"

Before Cody can continue, Izzy's voice sounds from the intercom. "Ahem. This is your captain speaking. If you look out your window, you'll get to see what happens when a plane does a somersault!"

Chef manages to steal back the mike. "Give me that! Uh, ya'll might wanna hang on to something heavy!"

An alarm starts sounding through the plane. People start screaming. Contestants from economy class start pounding on the door to first class. "Help! Owen!"

The plane zooms past the Eiffel Tower, continuously descending. A citizen dives to the ground and screams "We surrender!" Barely over a strip of water, one of the planes wings hits the water, causing it to roll on its side and flip along the water. It finally comes to a landing in front of the Louvre.

Izzy cheers as her chair is ejected from the plane, and falls into the water.

Chris enters the cockpit to yell at Chef. "You said we were landing at the Eiffel Tower!"

Chef furiously yells back. "And _you_ said there was no way crazy girl could get through that door!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Alejandro** - "Tyler's cluelessness. Noah's snarky nature. Owen's gastrointestinal outbursts. All three of these I can handle without a sweat. But add in Izzy's psychotic acts, and I feel like I'm about to pull my hair out!"

**Owen** - "I've thought really hard about what Al told me in the Amazon. Al's been nothing but a friend to me since the season started, so I've gotta trust him, except... I don't believe him about Izzy! I've gotta find out of Izzy still loves me on my own!

* * *

Chris is standing in front of the doors to the Louvre, with the contestants lined up next to him. After making sure everyone is present, Chris starts the introduction. "I didn't exactly get a chance to prep my introduction, what with the unexpected water landing and all. I'm just gonna give the highlights, City of love, art gallery, fashion, lots of artwork, tasty food..."

Lindsay is easily the most excited person to be there. "Eee! Paris! This is the perfect place for me to spend some time catching up with my favorite guy, Tyler!"

Tyler agrees. "And I can't wait to spend some time with my favorite girl."

Lindsay looks confused as she looks at her boyfriend. "I forget, did you _always_ wear a track suit?" However, she quickly regains her excitement. "Oh, it doesn't matter. Us being together in Paris means only one ! I can pick out new clothes out for you! Eeeee!"

Chris puts a hand over Lindsay's mouth to silence her squealing. "There's no time for shopping. The first challenge is about to start! Everyone, inside the Louvre!"

* * *

Inside the Louvre, Chef wheels in a heavy crate.

With the crate in place, Chris starts explaining the challenge. "Challenge time kids! Each team gets their very own famous sculpture. Team Victory, yours is The Thinker." Chris hands Lindsay a picture of said statue. "Team Chris, you guys get the Venus de Milo." Alejandro is given the picture.

Alejandro takes a moment to appreciate the picture. "Ah, Venus. Such beauty."

"Calm down, loverboy. Amazons, you ladies get The Statue of David. Here's how it works. It's up to you guys to find your statue hidden somewhere in the Louvre."

Courtney is surprised by the simplicity. "Well, that shouldn't be too hard. The statues are big, plus I'm amazing at reading brochure maps."

Chris quickly breaks her bubble. "About that... Chef has broken the statues into pieces and hidden them. First team to find their pieces, race to the pyramid court, and reassemble them wins part one of today's challenge, and an advantage for their team. And to keep things interesting, whichever team that comes in last will receive a receive a _dis_advantage."

Alejandro points out a concerning fact. "But The Thinker isn't located in the Louvre, and The Statue of David isn't even _in_ France."

Chris quickly explains. "Well, we're not using the _actual_ statues. _Those_ are priceless. Chef made some fake ones, right?" Chef stares blankly for a moment before frowning in realization. He quickly runs away from the scene, leaving the contestants plus Chris staring at his retreating form.

Chris quickly brings the focus back on him. "Two more tiny details. Detail number one, your motivation." Pushing a button, the crate opens up, revealing a snarling Sasquatchanakwa and an angry bear. Many of the contestants cower in fear at these creatures.

Heather quickly recovers from the scare and mocks Chris. "What? Only two? You're losing your touch Chris. Couldn't find any lions or tigers to sick on us too?"

Chris calmly responds. "Nope, just those two and an escaped serial killer. Oh look, there he is right now."

Slowly looking behind herself, Heather, followed by many other contestants, scream at the sight of the Escaped Psycho Killer with a Chainsaw and a Hook.

Chris quickly finishes the instructions. "And now, for detail number _deux_." The musical bell rings. "You all get a ten second head start. I'd start running." All the contestants quickly run off screaming. Their motivation soon follows. Chris smiles, pleased with himself. "I love my job."

**Oui, My Friends [1]  
**

The camera is focused on the psycho killer as he's running through the hall. The camera stops after the killer runs past a large display of statues. The music starts as the members of Team Amazon reveal themselves from behind the statues.

**Sierra: **_I love Paris in the springtime!_  
_Je t'aime Paris in the fall!_  
_It's the city of love in the summer!  
_  
**Gwen:** _Well, now it's just a bummer_, _cause-_

**Courtney:** YOU DON'T GET TO SING! Ahem… _Paris, the city of lights! The city of wonders!_  
_It would take forever to take in all the sights!  
To think we're actually here is a dream come true,_  
_Though I don't recall my dream ever having you!_

**Gwen:** Oh, and the psycho killer was?

**Courtney:** He'd be in it before your goth-butt, that's for sure!

**Heather: **Shut it, you two! _  
It's time to start the challenge, and this time we'll do it right.  
This place is really big, and I don't want to search all night.  
The sooner this song is done, I'll get to clear my mind!_

_Now, Oui, my friends, we've got a statue to find!_

**Gwen:** _Oui, my friends, that killer's just a square._

**Cody:** _Oui, my friends, I'm more afraid of that bear!_

The members of Team Chris run by the Amazons, quickly followed by the Sasquatchanakwa. A few pieces of their statue being carried by Alejandro and Tyler.

**Alejandro:** _This challenge seems like a piece of cake, it doesn't seem that hard._

**Noah:** _Just gotta find some statue pieces and drag them across the yard. _

**Owen:** _Add a little glue, and we're done! Time to feast!_

**Tyler:** _That's what we would be saying... if we weren't being chased by that giant crazy beast!_

Said beast roars at the group. **  
**

**Alejandro:** _Oui, my friends, all we can do is run!_

**Izzy:** _Oui, my friends, this place is really fun!_

**Owen:** _Non... my friends... I think I'm almost done! _Ahhh!

The Sasquatchanakwa gets dangerously close to Owen, but a convenient blast of Owen's gas stops him in place. The members of Team Chris take the moment to put some distance between them and the beast. The camera shifts to the members of Team Victory, looking around pieces of artwork.

**Lindsay:** _Paris! The shopping is what I want to do!_  
_Paris! The fashion is what I want to see!_  
_All the models, the fashion, it's like this place was built for me!_  
_The clothing's all the rage, and it's exactly what I seek!_  
_But instead I'm stuck in this place, and it reeks! _  
_This "Love-ray" place is really boring, don't you agree?_

**Bridgette: **_Oui, my friends, this is getting kinda long._**  
**

**Ezekiel: **_Oui, mes amis, il est temps de mettre fin à cette chanson._

**Bridgette:** I didn't know you could speak French.

**Ezekiel:** You do now, eh.

**Lindsay: **_Oh, we end up in Paris. _

**Lindsay, Gwen, and Courtney: **_We feel very despaires._

**Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Alejandro, and Noah: **_And we really want to leave right now!_

The camera swaps to show Chris and Chef in the security room, watching the contestants on the monitors. "Not exactly how I would've ended it myself. I prefer a little more flashy in my song endings. How about you?"

Chef was also surprised. "I was expecting some kinda mushy love song."

Chris agrees. "I know! This is Paris after all. City of _love_. Barely seen any yet. Oh well." Chris turns to the camera. "We'll be right back."

* * *

_You ever noticed how some shows skip certain events when they cut to commercial, and you feel as if you've missed something when the show comes back? Yeah, this is one of those times. _

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

The members of the team quickly run past the camera screaming. They've, once again, found themselves being chased by the Sasquatchanakwa. Alejandro and Tyler lead the pack, each carrying a pile of statue pieces. Noah follows right behind them, while Izzy and Owen bring up the rear.

Alejandro has grown increasingly frustrated. "How does that thing keep finding us?"

Noah quickly explains. "I'll give you a hint. She's wearing green, mentally psychotic, and every time we get away from that thing, she sings "_We lost it, we lost it, we lost the stupid yeti!_" Said psycho girl was busy making faces at the creature.

Alejandro groans. "Ugh, we have got to find a way to get her to calm down and focus on the challenge!"

Noah has his own proposal. "We could always just ditch her."

Alejandro is shocked by this suggestion. "Noah! You can't just leave a women to fend for herself against such a monstrous feral beast!"

"Why not? Izzy's pretty much one herself."

Tyler looks back to see Izzy growling at the beast. "He kinda has a point there."

Alejandro rolls his eyes. "Just keep running. I'll think of something."

The camera moves to focus on Owen and Izzy. Owen nervously tries to make small talk. "So... Izzy... what ya think of all this artwork here? Pretty amazing huh?"

Izzy grabs a painting and starts admiring it. "Oh, I know! It's amazing how aerodynamic some of these pieces are. They make for some perfect ammo." She throws the painting towards the piece, hitting it in the head. "Ha, ha! Bullseye! Err...Yetiseye!"

"Good shot Iz, but I think you just made it madder."

"I know! This is just like antagonizing animals at the zoo! Except this one can fight back!"

"Are you really sure that's a good idea? It doesn't seem very safe."

"Safety's for little girls and DJs. Danger's Izzy's middle name!"

"But... what if he catches us? I'm like a full course meal to that guy!"

Izzy throws her hands up in frustration. "Come on, Owen! Where's the fiery, fun loving spirit you had on the island? Where's the goofy guy that never let anything get him down?" As she talks, they run past another hallway. Their fellow teammates are just visible running down it.

Owen looks down. "I think he's in here... somewhere."

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it!"

"OK, I wi-" BAM, Owen crashes into a wall. He quickly shakes it off and gets up. "Why is there a wall here?" A quick look around and he notices something missing. "Where's Al? And Noah? And -" A loud roar draws both their attention. The Sasquatchanakwa stands in the way of their only escape route. "my mommy? Ahhh!" Owen quickly cowers behind Izzy.

Izzy rolls her eyes. "If you want this all you can eat you can eat buffet, you're going to have to go through me first!" Izzy howls a battle cry as she jumps at the beast, planning to hit him with a flying kick. She's just about to make contact when... the monster grabs Izzy by the leg, spins her around in the air, and throws her back to the cowering Owen. "Well, that didn't work. Guess we're dead. Later folks!" Owen starts screaming as the Sasquatchanakwa nears.

Suddenly, a vase hits Sasquatchanakwa's head. "Hey, fur bag! Three more morsels for ya, right here!" Turning his head, the monster sees Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro in the distance.

Tyler nervously turns to Noah. "Dude, there's no way this is gonna work!"

Noah reassures him. "Oh yeah? Just watch. This totally works on my dog." Noah puts a hand behind his back, then glares at the beast. It accepts the challenge, and charges at the group.

The camera skips back and forth, Sasquatchanakwa getting closer, and Noah staring down the beast. Right as the beast is about to grab Noah, he unleashes his secret weapon! He starts waving around his arm, pretending he's holding a ball. "Who wants the ball? Who wants it?" Sasquatchanakwa instantly falls for the trick, getting on all fours and bouncing around, eager for the ball. "You want it, don't you? Go get it!" Noah throws his pretend ball behind him, and Sasquatchanakwa chases off for it. Noah proudly dusts off his hands. "If he's anything like my dog, that should keep him busy for hours."

Izzy excitedly rushes over. "That was amazing Noah! I seriously thought that thing was going to rip you to shreds! That would've gotten that place so mes-"

Noah silences Izzy. "Mr. Monster is gone, so we're going to focus on the challenge now, OK?" Izzy nods.

Alejandro is impressed. "Well played, Noah! Now, onwards!" Alejandro leads the team off.

Owen dazedly picks himself up off the ground. "What happened? Are we dead yet? Guys? Wait up!" He rushes off to join his team.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen **- "Maybe Izzy's right... maybe I'm not the same person I used to be. I don't even know if I can keep up with Izzy anymore! And if I can't keep up with Izzy anymore... what's keeping us together?"

**Izzy** - "Woo, that was fun! But now, Izzy's got a new challenge. Owen's in a funk right now, and Izzy's gotta get him out of it! Maybe a change in wardrobe is needed."

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

Ezekiel, Bridgette, and Lindsay are walking along a hallway searching for more pieces. Lindsay stops to talk with her teammates. "OK, team. The song got us a little off schedule, but now we have time for a meeting. Any thoughts or ideas?"

Bridgette responds first. "Knowing Chris, some of our pieces are probably guarded or surrounded by traps."

Ezekiel adds in his thoughts. "Yeah, and they're probably hidden in a special area, like a guard room, or one of the exhibit halls."

This information worries Lindsay. "Wow, that's a lot of places to search. We better split up and search for places they could be. Let's meet back her in a few minutes!" Lindsay rushes off without another word.

Ezekiel and Bridgette start to search, but they barely walk three steps before they see a large flag with their team logo pointing to a doorway that leads to an Egyptian exhibit. "Well, that looks rather suspicious, eh."

Lindsay quickly rejoins her team. "You guys found anything yes?" Her teammates quickly point out the arrow. She feels a little skeptical about it. "You sure they might be in there? I don't remember seeing any statues in Egypt." Ezekiel and Bridgette just push her up to the doorway.

The three peek inside. A pile of statue pieces are easily visible inside an open sarcophagus. Lindsay instantly perks up. "Well, that was easy." She starts walking into the room, but is quickly pulled back out by her teammates. Their action greatly confuses her. "Hey, what was that for?"

Bridgette quickly shushes Lindsay, before pointing into the room again. "Look." Off to the side of their statue pieces, the bear is lurking around.

Lindsay is instantly disheartened. "How are we ever going to get those pieces with that thing guarding them?"

After a moment of thinking, Ezekiel responds. "I have an idea."

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The Amazons have found most of their pieces, some carried by everyone. They're wandering about the hallways, looking for their last one.

Heather is getting frustrated. "Come on guys! We've gotta find this last piece and beat the stupid boys to the pyramid court!"

Sierra has different priorities however, involving a certain guy on their team. "Don't you just find this place _romantic_, Cody?"

"Not really." Cody backs away from Sierra, accidentally knocking over a stand of building maps. Interested, he picks one up.

Sierra wraps an arm around Cody. "All this artwork is just divine! Such beauty, such emotion! And the best part... I get to spend this time with _you_!"

Cody tries to pull away. "Um, art's not really my thing. I'm better with computers and tech stuff."

Sierra just pulls him closer. "Just imagine. If one of us wins the money, we could move here, get married, and experience this _every_ day!"

Cody looks down and his eyes catch interest in something. "I'm fine, no need to be imagining- woah."

Sierra throws her arms up in joy. "I knew you'd love the idea!"

Cody moves away as he explains. "No, not that! It's this map of the Louvre. Our team symbol's on here, all of them are!"

Courtney overhears this information and rushes over. "What? Let me see!" She tears the map out of Cody's hands and quickly scans it. "Our symbol's over some stupid Amazon exhibit! Ugh! It's practically on the other side of the Louvre!"

Heather quickly makes up a plan. "OK, this is how we're going to do this. Courtney, Gwen, and I will go get the last piece. Cody, you and Sierra go to the pyramid court and start putting together our statue! Let's go!" Heather, Courtney, and Gwen quickly run off, leaving a concerned Cody. "Wait, what?"

Sierra enthusiastically scoops Cody into a hug. "Alone at last!" Cody simply groans.

* * *

**(Team Chris)**

The team has found nearly all their pieces now. Their only remaining piece, the head, lies on the other side of a laser grid. **  
**

Alejandro sees no solution. "How do we get our last piece from behind those security lasers?"

Tyler has the answer. "Guess who was captain of his gymnastics team at kinder gym? It's Tyler time!" Tyler dives right throw the lasers, confident in his abilities. Unfortunately, his abilities quickly get him stuck. "Um, guys? Oww! Little help!"

Alejandro sighs, then turns to Noah. "Noah, you will have to move through the lasers. Owen's girth and my muscled chest will not fit."

Noah objects. "I don't think that'll be necessary."

Alejandro is confused. "How else are we going to finish the challenge?"

Noah simply points off screen. The camera pans over to reveal Izzy smoothly jumping around the lasers. Noah calls out to the girl. "Hey, Izzy! Can you go grab the disembodied head, so we can finish this challenge and leave already?"

Tyler calls out. "What about me, guys?" Without getting an answer, Izzy hops over to her trapped teammate. Somehow, she manages to lift him up, and toss him out of the lasers. He hits the ground with a thud and responds with a weak "Thanks."

Izzy cheers as she flips through the lasers, grabs the head, and hops back through to her teammates.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah** - "Is anything she does even a surprise anymore?"

**Tyler** - "I just forget to limber up first. Give me another chance at that, and I'd clear through those lasers, no problem."

* * *

**(Team Victory)**

A faint humming sound alerts the bear. The sound leads him to the doorway. As soon as he pokes his head outside, cart, driven by Ezekiel, with Lindsay and Bridgette riding, crashes into him. The impact sends him flying through the Egypt exhibit, only to crash into a pile of sarcophagi and bandages.

Ezekiel stops the cart next to their statue pieces. Bridgette quickly scoops them up and loads them onto the cart. "Got them!"

Lindsay cheers as they drive away. "To the pyramid court!" **  
**

* * *

**(Team Amazon)**

The Amazon girls arrive at the exhibit and run inside. The area is decorated with all kinda of fake plant life, fake animals, and possibly fake artifacts. Heather commands the other two. "Split up and look!" All three run off to rummage through the room.

Courtney searches through some fake bushes, but finds nothing. As she turns her back, another bush starts shaking. Courtney hears the sound, but as soon as she looks at the bush, it stops. Confused, Courtney slowly creeps up to the bush, and prepares to brush out whatever is hiding.

As soon as her hands touch the bush, a tribal mask pokes out, yelling something in a native tongue. Courtney screams. "Zing Zing!"

Just as she starts to run off for help, the mask starts laughing with a familiar voice. Gwen takes off the mask.

Courtney instantly glares at her. "Oh, real mature! You practically gave me a heart attack! And I don't recall us being on speaking grounds!"

"Relax! It it was just a joke." Gwen pulls herself out of the bush.

"What are you doing moving museum property anyway? I'm sure the museum told Chris to penalize anyone who breaks something!"

Gwen roles her eyes. "It's just a mask, a factory one too. I took it off one of the dummies. You have got to see them, it's hilarious!"

Courtney reluctantly agrees. "Fine, show me. Just make sure you put that mask back."

Gwen leads Courtney over to a display of a typical Zing Zing camp. Three dummies stand on display. Two of them appear exactly like the ones the team had previously encountered. Gwen places the mask she took on one of these. However, the third is... different. It seems to depict a large male, roughly the size of Chef Hatchet, dressed the same as the others, except with lighter skin, and is curiously missing a hand.

"Just look at that thing! It looks like a bad Chef clone! You can't tell me that doesn't make you want to burst out laughing!"

"It does look a little funny. It looks like such a neanderthal."

"And what's with the missing hand and skin color? Did the museum order it like that, or did the factory send it as an April Fool's joke?"

"OK, I agree, it's really funny!" Both girls start walking away laughing.

A few steps, and Courtney has a sudden realization. "Wait a minute. This thing wears a mask, is missing a hand, and looks like it belongs in a caveman exhibit, right?"

"Right. Why?" Gwen's answer comes from a chainsaw falling right between the two.

Both girls turn around to see the killer reaching to grab them. "Ahh! The psycho killer!" In self defense, both girls punch him in the face. As they pull their fists away, the killer collapses to the floor.

The girls look down at the collapsed killer, then turn to compliment each other. "Nice punch." "You too."

Gwen rolls her eyes at the killer. "Man, this guy's a weakling."

"I know, even Duncan can take more hits then this guy."

Heather finally joins the girls, having found their last piece. "I found it! Let's go! We have a challenge to win!" The three run off, making sure to step on the psycho killer on their way out.

As they're running, Gwen has a question for her teammates. "Either of you feel like a huge letdown just happened?" Neither Courtney or Heather can agree.

* * *

**Pyramid Court**

Heather, Gwen, and Courtney dash onto the courtyard. What they see instantly shocks them. Cody, with no Sierra in sight, is struggling to finish their half-finished statue, while the other teams are nearly finished.**  
**

Heather is furious. "Cody! What happened?"**  
**

Cody dives at Gwen's feet and begs his teammates to understand. "It wasn't my fault! Sierra! She wouldn't let me do anything! She kept talking about marriage, and _kids_! She just kept hugging me! She wouldn't stop hugging me!" **  
**

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Where's Sierra now?"**  
**

Cody quickly explains. "I told her we were missing a piece of the statue and she took off."**  
**

Heather stomps her foot in frustration. "Ugh! She's so useless! Let's hurry up and finish this thing before the others-"

As if on cue, Noah puts the head on his team's statue. "Finished!"

Lindsay quickly puts the finishing piece on her statue as well. "Us too!"

The Amazons collectively yell "What?"

Chris walks over to admire the statues before announcing his judgment. "Nice job, Team Me. You've got Venus looking as beautiful as her picture, right Al? You guys take part one!" The team cheers in celebration. "Team Victory, I _think_ you'll be happy to know that you guys won't be stuck with any disadvantage in the elimination challenge!" Lindsay and Bridgette high-five while Ezekiel cheers. "Amazons, since your statue's missing a few pieces, it look's like you'll be stuck trying to dig your way out of last place. It's a real shame too. David really reminds me a lot of myself. Hot, muscular, admired by all for his beauty."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Noah** - "They also both lack a heart, a brain, and a certain reproductive organ."

* * *

Sierra walks into the pyramid court looking concerned. "I couldn't find our missing piece, Cody. Maybe our teammates found it-" She finally notices the rest of her team is there. "Oh, hi girls. What's going on?"

Heather angrily fills her in. "What's going on," is that we just lost an important part of the challenge, and it's all your fault!"

Chris interrupts the girls and gets the focus back on him. "Save the ranting for later, Amazons. We've got our next challenge to introduce! Since we're in the fashion capital of the world, we're gonna have a fashion walk-off! Each team will pick a designer and a model-"

Lindsay grabs her boyfriend. "I pick Tyler!"

Annoyed at being interrupted, Chris continues. "from your _own_ team!" Lindsay looks down in disappointment. "Each designer must come up with an outfit for their model to wear. Then the models will strut their stuff down the catwalk, while our three guest judges heartlessly pick us a winner! The group with the worst fashion sense will be taking their team to elimination. The members of the winning team will each enjoy a candlelit dinner for two up in first class, with the date of their choice." The contestant smile with hope. "So long as that choice is someone still on the plane."

Sierra squeezes Cody. "We'll have the best date ever!" Cody sighs and stares longingly at Gwen.

Alejandro seductively whispers to Bridgette. "I will gladly invite you to dinner if my team wins, as I hope you will me, _mi amor_." Bridgette chuckles nervously, and quickly backs away.

Heather scoffs. "I'm tempted to pick you, just so I can explain in excruciating detail everything that's wrong with you!"

"Team Chris, since you finished your statue first, you guys get an assistant!" An intern with blond hair and a light blue shirt walks out, carrying a load of supplies.

Izzy eagerly volunteers. "Oh! Oh! You guys have to let me make an outfit for Big O! I've already got a ton of ideas! I just have to get the right measurements first." Izzy grabs a measuring tape from the intern and starts measuring different dimensions of Owen's body.

Noah voices his opinion to Tyler and Alejandro. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm all for anything that keeps Crazy busy, happy, and _not_ messing with my clothes."

Alejandro makes the final call. "Chris, Izzy will be representing our team by making an outfit for Owen."

Chris finds their choice very confusing. "Seriously? Weird." Then he moves to address the next time. "Team Victory, your choice?"

Lindsay begs to Bridgette. "You've gotta let me make an outfit for you! I've already got a design in mind, and you can wear it next time you go on a date with Jeff!"

Bridgette agrees. "Sure, why not? Just promise me it won't be anything too... not my style, OK?" Lindsay nods and turns to Chris.

Chris moves on. "No surprise there. Amazons, any volunteers?"

Gwen does the opposite. "Count me out. Fashion is a waste of time, and I _hate_ models."

Heather tries to elect herself for the challenge. "Obviously, I should do the designing. I'm the only one with any fashion sense on this team."

Courtney scoffs. "I wouldn't wear any of your clothes if they were the last clothes on Earth!" Heather glares.

Sierra is happily daydreaming. "Codykins would look so cute in so many outfits..."

Sierra's rambling gives Heather an idea. "Hey, that could work. Sierra's obsessed mind must have at least one good idea for this."

Cody immediately objects. "What? No way!"

Gwen leans down and whispers to Cody. "Please, Cody? This is our best chance to stay out of last place. If we still lose, I promise to help you vote her off."

That was all the incentive he needed. "Oh... fine. I'll do it. I'll be the model."

Sierra snaps out of her daydream and shrieks with joy. "This is like a dream come true!"

Chris happily "Oh, and since you guys finished last, here's your supplies!" A single roll of material is tossed to Sierra.

Heather is shocked. "You expect her to make an entire outfit with just one roll?"

Chris continues to smile. "Nope. Now get to work designers! You each have your own work area backstage."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay** - "Fashion is totally my element! I can't wait to show those judges what I've got! And maybe I can use any leftover material to make something for Tyler!"

**Cody** - "At this point, I'll do _anything_ to get Sierra gone. Even..." He shudders. "Playing dress up."

**Sierra** - "Best. Challenge. Ever! Eeeee!"

* * *

**(Sierra & Cody)**

Sierra eagerly follows Cody into their work area.

Cody takes a quick look around before sighing. "Let's get this over with. What do you need to do first?"

Sierra happily answers. "You should take your shirt off first."

Cody supplies a reason for himself. "To take my measurements, right? Fine." Cody removes his shirt and waits with dread for Sierra to get close. When she doesn't, Cody gets confused. "Sierra? Aren't you going to take my measurements?"

Sierra slyly responds. "I already know what your measurements are. I just wanted to look at your shirtless body." Cody sighs. **  
**

* * *

**(Lindsay & Bridgette)**

Bridgette is sitting in a chair, stubbornly denying Lindsay's request. "No way."

Lindsay "Come on, Bridge! You've gotta let me do your makeup! It could be the thing that sets you out from the others and get the judge's support!"

"I don't wear makeup, Lindsay!"**  
**

Lindsay doesn't give up. "Please! Please! Please!" As a final method of attack, Lindsay stares at Bridgette with puppy dog eyes."

Bridgette tries to resist, but inevitably gives in. "...Fine"

Lindsay jumps with joy. "Great! Now hold still while I apply your mascara." Bridgette sighs. **  
**

* * *

**(Izzy & Owen)**

Izzy and the intern are struggling to strap a girdle onto Owen.

Owen is concerned. "Izzy, is this really necessary?"

Izzy quickly explains things to him. "Of course, Big O! I'm giving you a whole new look, and part of that look involves _tight_ clothing. See, everyone expects you to be wearing some big, shaggy outfit that fits you comfortably. Well, we're gonna surprise them! It'll totally wow the judges!" Izzy gives the girdle one last tug before backing up, satisfied. The intern steps back as well.

"Whatever you say, Iz. It's just, this thingy around my gut is making it kinda hard to breath." Owen gasps in a breath.

Izzy tries to reassure him. "Don't worry, Big O. People all around the world are constantly sacrificing their ability to breath easily for fashion, but mostly in Europe and North America."

Owen is surprised by the info. "Really? Gosh, I've never really understood fashion. If you think this'll help us win the challenge, by all means, keep doing what your doing."

Izzy turns to give her assistant new orders. "Intern assistant guy! Nah, that's a horrible name. You look like a Billy to me. I'm gonna call you Billy from now on. Billy, I need you to find some rope, wire, duck tape, black spray paint, an oxygen tank, and leather, _lot's_ of leather! Go Billy!" Billy the intern sighs.

* * *

The catwalk for the challenge is a simple raised platform, a pink curtain with a few stage lights on one end, and a judging table after the end of the other.

The other contestants are all sitting along the side of the catwalk, waiting for the challenge to continue.

Chris walks out from behind the curtain and addresses the people with a microphone. "As our designers put the finishing touches on their models, it's time to introduce our three guest judges. Our first judge is a modest, gossip loving man who loves his cat fights. Please welcome, the host of Celebrity Manhunt... Josh!"

Josh walks in blowing kisses before taking the first seat. "It's great to see you kitties again! I have to say, this is shaping up to be a great season so far, and I'm proud to be a part of it!"

Chris continues. "Our next judge was supposed to be the psycho killer, but nobody's seen him in awhile. So instead, welcome our cook who kills, our pilot with the skills, the man who pays my bills... Chef Hatchet!"

Chef takes the middle seat and glares. "What, now I'm on the same level as a psycho killer? Do I look like a serial killer to you? Huh?" Murmurs of "Yeah!" "More than the real killer." and a sarcastic "No, of course not." can be heard from the contestants.

Chris is pleased. "Good one, Chef. Now, go ahead and welcome our last guest... Blaineley."

Blaineley stops and glares at the host. "Hey, how come I don't get an introduction?"

Chris answers her with an annoyed tone. "Because you already get plenty of screen time co-hosting the Aftermath Show. Now take a seat, so we can move on already." Blaineley takes the remaining seat with a humph.

The three designers walk up and take a seat with their teams, signaling they were finished. Chris takes notice and continues. "Alright, looks like our models are ready. First on stage, Sierra couture as worn by that poor sucker, Cody!"

Cody pokes his head out and sighs. Some catwalk pop music starts to play as Cody tries to walk down with dignity. His attempt is futile however, as he is dressed in only a speedo that matches the color of his usual shirt, and a pair of sandals. Sierra gives him a wolf whistle and cheers. Alejandro, Noah, and Tyler burst out laughing as he passes them.

Heather glares at Sierra. "That's all you could come up with?"

Sierra answers while staring lovingly at Cody. "Yeah... I kinda lost track of time. I decided this was good enough. Just look at that _sexy_ body."

When he reaches the edge of the platform, Cody turns and rushes back behind the curtain, clearly embarrassed and annoyed.

Josh is unsure of what to think. "That was... different. Not exactly what I would've predicted."

Chef is a little more supportive. "I didn't expect much, but gotta give him props for having the courage to even come out here."

Blaineley has her own opinion. "It would look find on other models, but on Cody, it does not compliment. Sierra forgot the number two rule of guys fashion. A scrawny body means you leave a shirt on."

Chris announces the next group. "Next up, here comes Bridgette wearing a Lindsay original!"

Bridgette walks out wearing a light blue dress that reaches her knees, and a collar with a gem around her neck. Her face is done up with a little blush, lipstick, and mascara. Her hair is tied into a bun with a light blue ribbon. Finally, she's walking on high heels. The background music apparently changes to a light rock type of music, mostly an electric guitar playing. **[2]**

Bridgette reaches the edge and turns around. She barely takes two steps before she trips over her feet. She stumbles all the way back across the platform and falls past the curtain. "Whoa, whoa! Ah! Stupid heels!"

Josh claps and cheers. "Wonderful, beautiful! I'm sure Geoff will just love to see you in that. Great job ladies!"

Chef agrees. "I wish my wardrobe people could make a dress as nice as that. Seriously, what does a guy need to do to get a good dress around here?"

Blaineley isn't as impressed. "It was OK, but nothing amazing. I've got plenty of outfits that look just like it. Also, walk much?"

Chris moves on to the final group. "Looks like the judges have already picked out a winner. Can Owen and Izzy change their minds? Let's find out!"

Owen walks out, but the camera focuses on his head, which is now wearing makeup and a sticker covered ear. A squeaking noise can be heard as he moves. People gasp, others scream. Many people block their eyes as he walks by. Chris shudders.

When he finally reaches the edge, the camera pans out to reveal his appearance. The rest of Owen's body is stuffed in a tight, black leather jumpsuit. Bulges of fat appear to be attempting to break free of the suit. A belt is squeezing into his gut. His arms and legs are stiff and rigid. Patches of duck tape show where rips have already occurred.

Owen manages to chuckle. "How do I look?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "It won't get out of my head! Get it out! Get _it_ out!"**  
**

**Gwen** - Scared for life two challenges in a row? Come on!"

**Noah** - "You'd think being on the same team with him would make one grow used to things like this. It doesn't!"

**Tyler **- *barfs into the toilet* "Nasty!"

**Ezekiel** - "Even _I_ know that was disgusting and unnatural, eh."

* * *

Josh falls over and feints. Blaineley barfs on the floor. Chef gives a dull response. "And that's breaking rule number one. Fat guys and skinny clothes do not mix." Owen looks confused.

Chris quickly focuses the camera off Owen, and back on himself. "Well, I think our results are pretty obvious. Victory, to the Victory team." Said team cheers. "Go ahead and pick your dates now."

Lindsay is already hugging Tyler. "Oh, Tyler, this is going to be such a romantic night!"

Bridgette is having a little trouble deciding."I don't suppose you brought Geoff here too?"

Chris answers with a smile. "Nope, he's still lounging at the aftermath studio. No time to get him here before we take off."

Alejandro blows Bridgette a kiss, which makes her flinch. Opening her eyes, she spots Ezekiel, kicking at the ground looking disappointed. "I'll have dinner with Ezekiel, if that's OK with him."

Alejandro is shocked. "What?" But not as shocked as Ezekiel. "You want to have dinner with me?"

Bridgette smiles at him. "Yeah, you're my teammate, and one of my friends. So, want to go to dinner with me?"

Ezekiel blushes. "Sure, eh."

Chris mocks the moment. "Aww, how touching. Now that we have the winners dealt with, Team Chris, I'll be seeing you all at the elimination ceremony tonight.

Alejandro immediately objects. "How do we lose? Sierra didn't even make a full outfit, just a speedo!"

Chris calmly responds. "Dude, your team's outfit made people _barf_, including one of the judges."

Owen lowers his head in disappointment. "I'm sorry guys."

Alejandro tries to comfort his teammate. "Do not worry, my friend. You don't need to take the blame. Now come, we have much to discuss." Alejandro walks off while Owen waddles after him.

* * *

The plane is back in the air, and the members of Team Chris are sitting in the elimination room. Noah, Tyler, and Alejandro sit in the back row. Owen, back in his usual outfit, and Izzy sit in the front.

Chris is standing next to his podium looking disappointed. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You guys were having such a good run of avoiding this place. It pains me to have to break up the Chris Crew, but all good things must come to an end. The votes have been cast, and it's time to send someone down the drop of shame. Our first bags go to Alejandro and... Noah!" Alejandro happily catches his bag. Noah just sits and looks bored.

"Also staying in the game... Tyler!" He catches his and lets out a cheer.

The focus draws to the remaining bag, and the two contestants. "Owen, Izzy... this is the final bag. Any thoughts on why it's down to you?"

Owen answers as maturely as he can. "Well, I wasn't very helpful today, so if it's my time to go, I'll understand and respect the decision."

Izzy simply shrugs. "Eh, haters gonna hate."

"OK... the last bag goes to..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Owen!" Owen is greatly shocked at hearing his name, but quickly changes to happiness as he eyes the peanuts, then sadness after Chris's next words. "Izzy, you're out."

The look of shock on Izzy's face quickly melts back into excitement. "Oh, well. Guess it's time to fly. See ya, guys!" Izzy makes a run for the door and dives out. "Geronimo!"

Chris walks up to the door with a parachute in hand. "Eh, she probably won't need this, but I better throw it anyway. Legal reasons and all." He tosses the parachute out the door and closes it.

The camera splits to first class. Lindsay and Tyler are deep in a make-out session. Bridgette and Ezekiel clink glasses. A third table is filled by Chris and Chef. Chris looks at the camera and signs off. "That's one more teen off the plane. Will next time be as insane? Tune in and find out, next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**(Voting Confessionals)**

**Izzy** - "Izzy doesn't know who to vote for, so she's gonna vote blindfolded!" *She blindfolds herself and stamps Tyler's passport***  
**

**Owen** - "Al explained to me that eliminating Izzy would be our best action right now. I'm sure you'll see this at the studio Izzy, and, I'm sorry. *Stamps Izzy's passport and sighs***  
**

**Noah** - "Getting rid of Izzy means safe flights for the rest of the season. Can't pass that up." *Stamps Izzy's passport*

**Tyler** - "Izzy's a good teammate and all, but she's too... unpredictable. At least I can trust the rest of the team to take challenges seriously. Guys alliance for the win!" *Stamps Izzy's passport*

**Alejandro** - "And with this, the most difficult to control member of my team is gone. Now to put a little scare in Owen to cement his loyalty." *He laughs evilly and stamps Owen's passport*

...

Izzy - 3

Owen - 1

Tyler - 1

**Eliminated** - Harold, DJ, LeShawna, Duncan, Izzy.

* * *

**(Helicopter of Losers)  
**

**Izzy:**

"Woo hoo! This sure was an awesome season! There were mummies, crocodiles, speed sledding, statue climbing, dance parties, camping trips, and a trip to the zoo! This season had everything! I even got to fly the plane a few times. One more for old times sake couldn't hurt." Izzy hops into the cockpit. "Hey Blaineley, how's the flying going so far?"

Blaineley's yells at the girl. "Izzy, how many times do I have to tell you to stay in the back?"

Izzy doesn't listen. "Oooo, what does this button do?"

Blaineley gasps. "Izzy, no!"

A siren begins to sound and the helicopter starts to lose altitude. Izzy starts to cackle with glee.

Blaineley gives an angry shout. "Izzy!" **  
**

* * *

**[1] **- The visuals for the song... don't really have anything. Basically the camera just focuses on whoever is singing at the time. Visualize whatever you want.

For the rhythm and beat of the song:

Sierra starts the song like the original.

Courtney's part completely changes the beat, making it more slow, and awe induced.

Heather's part speeds it back up to normal, same speed as the "Oui, my friends" parts in the original.

Whenever it's transitioning between teams, it's the transition music used in the actual song (also played when nobody is currently singing).

Team Chris's part is the same as Heather's.

Lindsay's part is supposed to be like Sierra's rants in the song.

Ezekiel's line roughly translates to "Yes, my friends, it's time to end this song."

The last part split screens to show the members of each team that are singing, and is sung the same as the ending.

**[2]** - While the music played for Cody and Owen is the same as the original episode, Bridgette's is the music from the _I'm Sorry_ song. And yes, it is the dress she wore for that song. In this version, Lindsay made it.

* * *

I'm definitely proud of this one, and I hope it reaches you people's expectations.

Why was the song changed? - Well, Cody never voted for Sierra in the Amazon, so she wasn't being fake sad this episode, and the original wouldn't have made sense anymore. I originally had hoped for a love song, or a location song for this episode. I tried doing a love song, I couldn't really come up with anything good, so I settled for a location song.

Elimination issues - I'm sorry Izzy fans. I'm not sure if it's obvious, but Izzy's one of the hardest characters for me to write lines for. This entire chapter was my attempts to keep her in character, and give her a place in an important plot. Her absence will be important to the next couple episode, so she _was_ removed for a reason. Have faith, maybe she'll be a returner. You'll have to keep reading to find out.

How will Cody deal with Sierra's continued obsession?

How will Owen feel without Izzy?

What am I going to do with Team Victory for three more episodes to try and keep them interesting?

Find out, maybe next time, on Total, Drama, Alternate Tour!

**Preview lines for Newfoundland:**

"Nice and peaceful, exactly how I like my plane rides."  
"Oh, Tyler!"  
"Oh, Lindsay!"  
"This is gonna be fun."

Now I've got to figure out how to write Jerd McLean's lines...


	10. Newf Kids on the Rock

**Disclaimer** - All rights belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and the creators of TDI

**Author's Note** - Hey readers. Sorry I've never gotten around to updating. My senior year's been hectic. I'm going to try to revive my fic one last time, but if I have to put it on hiatus again, I'll probably just quit. If that happens, I'll make sure to post everything I was planning to do with the fic, so I don't feel like it was a total waste. But we'll worry about that if it happens. I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Episode 10** - Newf Kids on the Rock

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, World Tour! The competitors were exposed to a little culture. A field trip to the Louvre sent them scavenging through the world's most important works of art, while someone... ha ha, had them chased by a bear, a yeti, and a ticked off psycho killer! Sierra's obsession with Cody started to hit a new level in freakiness, and Lindsay won for Victory with her awesome clothing designs. Ultimately, it was Izzy who took the drop, leaving behind a sense of safety for the remaining contestants. I'll have to fix that. But now, it's time to drop the kids in another new location. Find out if they survive, right here, on Total... Drama... World Tour!"

_(Theme Music)_

* * *

As the jumbo jet soars through the skies towards its next destination, one contestant wakes from a peaceful sleep in economy class. Noah stretches and smiles. "No crash landings? No hijackings? Just a quiet and peaceful flight. I could get used to this." Two loud sighs alert Noah to his teammates. Owen and Tyler both look worried and sad. "All right, what's wrong with you two? This is probably the best flight we've had yet, and you two look like your dog just died."

Alejandro scolds him. "Have some compassion, Noah. Not everyone can be so delighted after losing a close friend and teammate."

Tyler speaks up to explain. "I'm not really sad. I'm just worried and stuff. You see... Lindsay's not the smartest girl around."

Noah snarks at his words. "No, Really?" Tyler glares at the remark. Noah rolls his eyes and takes out a book to read.

Tyler returns to his worries. "She already forgot about me once. What if it happens again?"

Alejandro disapproves of his feelings. "Come on, Tyler! You must have faith in Lindsay if you want your relationship to last."

Tyler looks down in shame. "I know... but Lindsay's my dream girl! I can't stand the idea of losing her again!"

After a moment of thinking, Owen gets an idea. "You could always give her a gift with your name or picture on it. There's no way she could forget you with something like that! She likes accessories, maybe a necklace or something."

Tyler is instantly excited with the idea. "Hey, that could work! Thanks Owen! Oh, sorry about voting off your girlfriend last time, dude."

Alejandro apologizes as well. "We're all sorry for that, right Noah?"

Noah responds with his trademark sarcasm. "Yeah, sorry for ensuring our own safety by voting off the psycho sweetheart."

Owen pulls his teammates into a tight group hug, choking at least one of them. "Aww, you guys are the best! Don't worry about it... Izzy seemed happy to go."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen** - "I'm still feeling a little guilty about voting Izzy off, but Al and the guys have really been cheering me up. The least I can for them is get us a win today!"

**Tyler** - He's digging in his pockets. "All I've got to make a present for Lindsay is a couple paper clips... and some string." He tries to combine the items to make a necklace, but it falls apart right after he holds it up. "Maybe I'll find something during the challenge today..."

* * *

Team Victory is busy finishing off the last of the leftovers from their dinner reward. Bridgette takes the moment to thank Lindsay. "Thanks again for letting me keep the dress, Lindsay."

Lindsay returns her thanks with a smile. "Don't mention it, Brit. Since yours worked out so well, I've been thinking of making dresses for my other friends on the show. I've already got designs set up for Bell, Kathy, and Sandy!"

Ezekiel sheepishly asks a question. "I don't suppose you'd want to make something for me?"

"Why would I make one for you, Zane? You'd look silly in a dress!" The three team members share a laugh.

Once the laughter ends, Bridgette raises a glass and proposes a toast. "To the best team I've ever had the pleasure to be a part of!"

Ezekiel and Lindsay match the cheer. "That's right, eh!" "Totally!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay** - "I'm so happy that my team is filled with my friends this season! We don't have to worry about fighting or arguments or anything bad. The worst we have to worry about is voting another person off. But Chris wouldn't send such close friends to elimination... would he?"

**Chris** - "You bet I would! Maybe then I'd get some drama from this team. Seriously... I practically fall asleep half the time I cut to these bores!"

* * *

Back in economy class, Heather observes her teammates. Cody is stuck in Sierra's arms. Gwen and Courtney glaring at each other. Heather groans in disgust. "How are we ever going to get out of loser class when you losers can't focus on challenges?"

Gwen immediately insults her back. "Shut it, Heather."

Courtney gives her own reasoning. "You can't win them all. Besides, at least we have some _expendable _people we can vote off in case we lose." She shoots a glare at Gwen.

Gwen meets her glare and sends one back herself, as well as pointing right at her face. "You want to start something, Court?"

Courtney slaps her hand away. "No thanks. I don't need to lower myself to that level." Gwen slaps Courtney's hand back. Then they start a slap fight and soon they're wrestling across the ground.

Heather groans again. "This is exactly what I'm talking about! Sierra, Cody, help me separate these two."

Cody tries to squirm free from Sierra, but his efforts are for naught. "I'd love to Heather... but I'm kinda stuck here."

Sierra is too zoned out to hear Heather. "Oh, Cody... Your hair smells better than the finest of fancy perfume..."

"Ugh!" Heather gives up and stomps off, heading for the confessional.

Alejandro stops her before she leaves the room. "Having trouble controlling your team, Heather?"

Heather snaps at him. "Listen here, you! I've got enough to deal with besides you taunting me at every turn! So while I'm trying to fix my team, just leave me alone!"

Alejandro slyly smiles and whispers to Heather with his seductive tone. "Ah, but that's a request I can not fulfill. Our daily squabbles bring me too much joy, _me amore_."

Suddenly, the contestants are thrown off balance as the plane starts to lower to the point of hitting the ocean, and then rise up into the air repeatedly. The maneuver throws contestants off their seats. Cody manages to escape from Sierra. Courtney and Gwen quit their fighting as they try to keep their balance, only to crash back into each other. Owen clings to Noah and Tyler in fear. But more interesting than all is Heather, who falls into Alejandro and ends up lying over top of him.

Chris and Chef laugh hysterically in the cock pit as they finally decide to land the plane in the ocean.

Gwen picks herself up off the ground and spies Heather and Alejandro. "Ooh la la. I see you're finally warming up to Alejandro, Heather." Most of the contestants in the room laugh at her misfortune.

Heather blushes and quickly gets up. Before storming off, she kicks Alejandro hard in the side, oh groans in pain.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "I do n_ot_ like Alejandro! He grabbed me so I'd fall on him! With his strong arms and... tough abs..." She starts to zone out, but quickly snaps back. "Ugh! He'll pay for this! If it's the last thing I do, I will make him pay!"

* * *

With the plane completely at a stop, Chris speaks to the contestants through the PA system. "Attention all Total Drama passengers! In accordance with emergency-landing procedures, you will now be shown the nearest exit."

The contestants try to fight back, but one by one, they are all pushed out a door and into the ocean by Chef. With his task finished, Chef laughs and taunts the cast. "Hope you all enjoy your swim! I love my job."

While the contestants tread water, a boat drives up to them. Chris walks out, dressed in a sailor style rain coat, and addresses the contestants. "Hey there, ya landlubbers! Ready to get your sea legs?"

Sierra is instantly excited enough that she actually takes her focus off of Cody. "Oh, oh! Please tell me we're going to Newfoundland! I've always wanted to see the birthplace of Canada's beautifulest host!"

Chris smiles at the compliment. "Aye, it's gonna be a great homecoming for the great McLean at Canada's beautiful east coast! It's just a hop and a skip... that way!" Chris points ahead of where the group is, but the only thing visible is a goose, which quickly passes out from exhaustion. "Before we start the challenge, each team must swim over to a boat and get ready to paddle. Hurry up, or I'll start the challenge with you guys still in the water." The teams waste no team in swimming for their boats.

Courtney takes the chance to give her team directions. "Listen up Amazons! If we swim in a v-formation, like geese, we'll be faster!"

Heather tries to rush her teammates. "Fine, let's just do it!"

Gwen questions Heather's unusual agreeing attitude. "Courtney's bossing us around, and you're OK with it?"

"I don't care what happens, so long as we win this challenge. Let's go people!" She swims off with her teammates close behind.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Gwen** - "Heather really shouldn't let her obvious crush on Alejandro get in the way of making good decisions. I know more than anyone how relationships can ruin someone on this show. My relationship with Trent really screwed things over for me last time. Still... sometimes I miss what me and Trent had when back in the first season.

* * *

The other teams swim past the Amazons as another argument stalls them. "I'll take the point!"

Heather grabs her before she can take her place. "Okay, let's not get too crazy here. I've got point."

"Look, I'm a very experienced swimmer. I was a synchro captain. I coach minnows! I am a C.I.T.!"

"More like a b-i-t-c-"

Gwen interrupts before things can get any worse. "Guys, let's get going."

Over with the other teams, Victory is climbing into one of the boats. Lindsay's the first to climb in, and to her horror she realizes her makeup is running. "Oh no! If I'd known we were going swimming, I would've put on my waterproof mascara!"

Bridgette climbs in next, overhearing Lindsay's cries. "Are you going to be fine without it?"

Lindsay just smiles and pulls a little kit out of her pocket. "No worries. I always carry my emergency makeup kit for situations like this."

Ezekiel climbs in last and makes a discovery. "Hey, there's only two oars here."

"I guess one of us will have to sit back while the others row." The two notice Lindsay busy in reapplying makeup. "You ready to row?"

"Always, eh!"

Team Chris is also climbing into their boat. Alejandro jumps in first and compliments his team. "Excellent work, my porpoise squadron! Allow me." He holds out a hand to help Noah and Tyler into the boat.

Down in the water, Owen's trying to pull himself into the boat with little success. "Hey, Al! Could you give me an Ale-hand, bro?"

Alejandro shudders, but keeps calm. "I think I'll need help from the whole pod to wrestle in this whale." All three of the guys in the boat grab Owen and try to pull him in. The boat almost tips over, but the boys finally manage to get him in the boat. Owen collapses in the back of the boat. Alejandro takes the moment to give his team their instructions. "All right. Tyler, Noah, you take the paddles. I'll navigate. And Owen... just sit in the back and try not to capsize us."

Owen salutes him. "Aye Aye, captain Al!"

By now the Amazons have reached their boat and are climbing in. Heather quickly shouts instructions for her team. "Courtney, you navigate! Sierra, you and me are rowing first. Gwen and Cody, you sit back and take over if we get tired. Let's do this, team!"

With the contestants in place, Chris explains the challenge. "All righty, contestants! Are you ready to row, row, row your boats? The first two teams to reach the shore will advance to compete for first class. Last team there's out of the challenge. Also, if you manage to catch some seafood along the way, you'll be getting a special reward later on!

This new information catches Heather's attention. She turns back and speaks to Cody and Gwen. "You two focus on catching some fish. That reward will be ours!"

Alejandro also uses the new information to change his plans. "Owen, can I count on you to catch some seafood... and not eat it?"

Owen smiles and grabs a fishing pole out from under him. "You can count on me, Al!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Owen** - "Tasting is different from eating, right?"

* * *

Chris sounds a horn to start the challenge. "Now go!" The three teams shoot off, taking quick speed across the waters. Unfortunately, they're forced to stop when Chris yells back to them. "Oh, I almost forgot!" The song chime rings, followed by the usual groans and complaints. "Remember kiddies! If you don't sing, you're out of the competition!" Music starts to play and an electric guitar starts off a catchy beat.

**Sea Shanty[1]**

**Alejandro:** _We're heading down to Newfoundland, that rocky eastern shore!_

**Owen:** _I can't wait to try the cooking, will I have three helpings or four?_

**Gwen and Cody: **_We__ can't get a thing to bite, so we better get there first!_

**Courtney:** _Row harder, faster, both of you! For the win, work up a thirst!_ Stroke, stroke, stroke!

**Lindsay:** _We're singing on the ocean, and the song is really catchy!_

**Bridgette: **It's called a sea shanty, Lindsay.

**Lindsay:** Really? Hey, that could rhyme!

**Tyler:** _Noah, you surprise me. You're not as wimpy as you look!_

**Noah:** _Thank you, Ty, and I have to say, you're not bad for a schnook._

~~~~~ "What's a schnook?" "Don't worry about it." ~~~~~

**Sierra and Heather:** _We're trying our best, Courtney, please stop your stupid cries!_

A large marlin jumps out of the water.

**Gwen:** Cody, do you see?

**Cody:** Could it be?

**Gwen and Cody:** _It's our ticket for the prize!_

**Bridgette and Ezekiel:** _Oh, i__t's a sea shanty, and it's darn catchy!_

**Team Victory:** _Beware, or we'll__ catch ye, with the sea shanty!_

With the song finished, the camera moves to focus on Chris and Chef, moving along in their own motorized boat. "Think they're getting any better?"

Chef scoffs. "You kiddin' me? They're all amateurs! I was in a musical once. Got a standing ovation and an encore!"

"Nice! What musical was it?"

Chef stares blankly at the camera. "Uhh... I'd rather not talk about it."

His words slightly creep out Chris. "OK..." Chris changes his focus to the camera. "Who'll make it to the rock? And who's heading straight for the chopping block? Find out, after the break!"

* * *

_Commercial Transition Used Here_

* * *

Back with the challenge, the camera focuses on Team Victory. Lindsay notices a bobber for a lobster trap. She grabs it and pulls it into the ship. The cage has a single lobster trapped in it. "Look guys! I caught a crab!"

Rather than correct the excited girl, Bridgette simply congratulates her. "That's great! Now we can get some of the special reward too!"

Lindsay reaches into the trap and pulls the lobster out, holding it close to her face. "Hey there, little guy. I love the coat of red on your shell. Are you ready to enjoy the victory cruise?" The lobster glares at the girl and clamps down on her nose. Lindsay screams in pain. "Oww! Help! Get it off! Get it off!

"Lindsay!" "We'll help you, eh!" Bridgette and Ezekiel stop rowing and try to help pry the creature away from Lindsay's face.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Lindsay** - Sporting a bandage over her nose. "That's the last time I try to be nice to a crab!"

* * *

Team Chris is rowing along at a steady pace a short distance behind the other teams. Tyler seems fine, but Noah appears to be winded.

Alejandro squints at the distance and sees something that excited him. "I can see the shore! Owen, have you managed to acquire any seafood?"

Owen pulls his fishing line out of the water and turns to face his leader. "Well, let's see. I've got a few delicious looking fish swimming in this bucket." He holds up a bucket for Al to see, and a fish jumps out and slaps him before escaping to the ocean. Owen is unfazed and placed the bucket back on the floor. "I pulled up a few delectable lobsters waiting waiting for butter." He grabs a lobster and it pinches his finger. "Oww!" He drops the crustacean and nurses his finger. A small squid crawls up on an unsuspecting Owen's head. "Umm... and I had a squid, but I'm having trouble finding it. Here squiddy! Here boy!"

This news satisfies Al. "Great! Noah, you can take a break. I'll take over for you."

"Thank you!" He hands him the oar and collapses in exhaustion.

Alejandro takes Noah's previously occupied spot and turns to Tyler. "Get ready to kick it into high gear!"

Tyler's excitement peaks at the idea of going all out. He'd been holding back to match Noah's speed. "You've got it, Al!" The two start rowing at top speed, sending their boat racing through the water. The squid on Owen's head barely manages to hold on.

The team dashes past the Victory boat, who are still trying to remove the lobster from Lindsay. Their speed causes a wave to splash the group, which finally manages to make the creature release its grip. It doesn't get the freedom it desires however, as it simply hits the floor of the boat. Lindsay examines her nose for damage.

Ezekiel realizes who just passed them and panics. "We're in last place now! We gotta book it, eh!" The rowers grab their paddles and race after the other teams.

* * *

Cutting back to Team Chris, they manage to catch up to the Team Amazon boat, an accomplishment that enrages Heather. "Pick up the pace, Sierra! We're not letting those stupid boys beat us!"

Worried about their chances of being beat, Courtney starts yelling at her team. "Stroke, stroke, stroke, faster! Come on ladies, is that the _best_ you can do? I've seen kindergarteners row faster than you! Stroke!"

In the back of their boat, Cody is deep in focus to catch something. "Come on... come on..." He feels a tug on his line and pulls back in excitement. "Yes! I've got something! And it's a big -woah!" Due to the combination of the boat moving one direction, and a strong pull on his line from the other, he's nearly dragged off the boat and into the water. Luckily for him, Gwen gets a grip on his shoes. Unlucky for him, the rod gets stuck to his shirt. "Help! I'm about to be kidnapped by a fish!"

Sierra hears his cries and instantly panics. "Cody!" She immediately abandons her post and rushes to his aid. She grabs Cody's legs and pushes Gwen away. "Out of my way! I'll save you, Cody!"

He can only groan at his predicament. "Oh, great! I'm stuck between a fish and a wet place!"

The lack of two rowers practically forces the Amazons to a standstill. Alejandro takes the moment to taunt them as his team pulls ahead. "See you at land, my beautiful and spunky competitors!"

Heather nearly explodes with rage. "Sierra! Get back here and row!"

She completely shuts her down. "No! Cody's life is on the line! I've gotta save him!

"_Your_ life's on the line if you make us lose again!"

Courtney cuts in and tries to calm the situation. "Calm down, Heather! Let's just pull Cody in before we get too far behind. Hopefully we can pull that fish in too and get some of the reward."

Heather grudgingly agrees to the plan. "Ugh! Fine! But I want it on record that they're to blame if we go to elimination!"

The four girls grab hold of Cody's legs. Courtney starts off the count. "1, 2, 3, pull!" While the Amazons deal with their rescue, Team Victory manages to row past them. "1, 2, 3, pull!" On the fifth repitition, two major things happen. The fishing line snaps and the fish swims away, and then Cody's pants are ripped off. Lukily, he's wearing underwear this time. With his two safety nets gone, Cody goes crashing into the water.

Sierra panics and dives right in after him. "Cody!" She emerges from the water with Cody in her arms. He simply groans.

Heather facepalms in annoyance. "Oh, great! Now we lost our lead _and_ the fish! I refuse to accept any responsibility for this!"

Gwen speaks up, annoyed with the girl's constant complaining. "When have you ever take responsibility when things go wrong?"

"Don't start with me, goth girl! Let's just get back to the race before Team Victory can pass us." She grabs one of the paddles and prepares to start rowing.

Cody climbs into the boat and delivers some bad news. "Um... they passed us a little bit ago."

Heather snaps. "What?"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "Ugh! These losers keep making it harder for me to decide who to vote off first! Why did I have to get stuck on a team of screw ups?"

**Cody** - "The upside to all that? A couple hot ladies had their hands all over me! The downside? Sierra stole another pair of my pants."

**Sierra** - She smells Cody's pants and blissfully sighs.

* * *

Chris and Chef are standing on a beach, waiting for the contestants to appear. Chris springs into action when Team Chris reaches shore and starts cheering. "In a come from behind finish, Team Me is first! Doesn't give you an advantage though, since this was just a race to weed out one of the teams."

Alejandro shrugs off the news. "We still get the pride of beating the others."

"That you do, and it looks like the team you'll be competing with is arriving now!" Team Victory arrive at the shore and look to Chris for good news. "Congratulations, Victory! You'll be competing with Team Chris for the prize of first class travel!" The team lets out a cheer. "While we're waiting for our losing team to arrive, how about you teams bring any goodies you collected along the way up to this picnic table here?"

The guys, minus Noah, carry up Owen's stash of sea creatures. Alejandro makes sure to pluck the squid off Owen's head.

Owen makes sure to ask the big question on his mind. "So... we get to eat these later, right?"

Chris tries to calm the large boy. "Patience, Owen. You'll get your share later."

"Good, because I think those lobsters would go great with some tartar sauce. And the fish would taste even better, if you-"

Chris silences the boy and changes the topic. "Oh, look! It's our missing contestants!" He walks up and adresses them with fake concern. "Amazons! What happened?"

Courtney informs the host of their previous situation. "We had to rescue Cody from a fish."

Dripping with fake interest, Chris moves along with the challenge. "Interesting... Well, since you're last here, looks like you're out!"

Heather's anger gets directed at Sierra and Cody. "I am so voting one of you off today!"

But Chris decides to deliver some good news. "However! In celebration for my homeland, this is a reward and penalty challenge! No elimination!"

The Amazons smile at their luck, and then frown in worry. Heather asks the important question. "Wait, what penalty?"

Cody hides behind Gwen in fear. "Please don't let it be more lederhosen!"

Chris smiles evily and explains. "Oh, it's nothing too difficult. Under Chef's supervision, you'll just have to clean the fish and lobsters the other teams brought in, and..." Chef carries in a bucket of clams. "Shuck all these giant clams!"

Heather is immediately grossed out. "What? Why? That's disgusting!"

"Well, I'm hosting a swanky beach shindig in a couple hours, and I already promised clean, beautiful Atlantic clams. Now shuck'em up, ladies!" Chris grabs one of the clams and chucks it at the team. Heather manages to grab it before it makes contact with her head, but some slime from the clam flows out and coats her face.

Before more objections can occur, Chef quickly shoves the team off to do his job. "Let's go, sisters! You've got a lot of work to do, and I ain't letting it cut into my party time!"

With the losers dealt with, Chris turns to the remaining teams. "All right, let's get to the next part of the challenge!"

Alejandro stops him. "Didn't you say the teams that bring in seafood get a special award?"

"You get a delicious clam and fish supper made by the Amazons! That reward special enough for ya?"

Nobody has any objections with it. Alejandro seems particularly happy with it. "Fair enough." Heather overhears the conversation and glares at the guys.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "I am not a caterer! If Alejandro and Chris want a seafood meal, then I'll just have to add a little something special to the dish."

* * *

Chris and the remaining teams are together inside a cabin. The two teams are sitting on opposite sides of a wooden table. "Welcome, to my traditional Newfoundland kitchen part! In this part of the challenge, Team Chris will be going up against Team Victory in a screeching in relay! Screeching in is a ceremony performed by the locals to welcome newcomers. Team Chris, since you're ahead by one player, you can choose one member to help out the others with their tasks." Chris opens a cabinet and pulls out two jugs. "First part of the challenge, one member of your team must swig an entire jug of apple cider."

The task seems easy to Owen. "That doesn't sound so bad!"

Chris smiles with evil. "Correction: You'll be drinking apple cider _vinegar_. It'll put hair on your chest!" This worries a few contestants, unsure of the drink. "As soon as you finish, you can tag the next member of your team. They'll have to decipher a phrase spoken by my cousin, a Newfoundland local, Jerd McLean!"

A short man, sporting a full beard of ginger colored hair and wearing a yellow raincoat walks into the cabin. He wraps his arms around Alejandro and Noah's shoulders and greets the crew. He raises many eyebrows, as his heavy accent makes his speech nearly impossible to understand.

"Finally, you tag the last member of your team, who'll have to kiss a cod. It's gotta be a real kiss too! No eyes closed, no kiss on the cheek, I want to see sparks! Choose who's going to do what and we'll get started."

Alejandro quickly plans everything for his team. "Owen, you'll chug down that cider like it's nothing!"

Owen grabs one of the jugs and sniffs the contents. "Smells delicious!"

"Noah, I assume you want to put your brain to work and do the deciphering?"

Noah leans on the table and shrugs. "Sure, better that than kissing a cod."

"Great, that means Tyler, you've gotta take one for the team and kiss that fish!"

The idea of kissing a fish with his girlfriend in the room doesn't seem ideal to Tyler. "What? Why can't you do it?"

Al makes up a quick lie to save himself. "I would, but um... I'm allergic to that kind of fish! Yeah, I'd break out in hives if my lips made contact with such a creature."

He's still unsure, but Tyler decides to give in. "All right. I'll give it a try."

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Tyler** - "The challenge isn't that hard. It's just... kissing a fish in front of Lindsay isn't the ideal thing to do before I try to give her a gift. I found something on the beach I think she'll love!"

* * *

Team Victory is unsure in their choices. Ezekiel finally volunteers to take the brain task. "I'd like to do the translating, if that's OK with you."

Nobody objects to it. Bridgette was actually hoping he'd take that task. "That'll be fine." Unsure of which task to pick, she decides to ask Lindsay. "What would you rather do, Lindsay? Drink the cider or kiss the cod?"

Lindsay scrunches her face in disgust. "Eww, I've had cider before. It was nasty! I think I'd do better with the kissing job. I had a kissing booth at school once, and I made _so_ much money!" Ezekiel listens carefully, greatly interested in the information.

Happy to have the choices finished, Bridgette grabs the other jug. "I guess that leaves this for me then. I think I'll be able to stomach this stuff."

Lindsay suddenly remembers something that confuses her. "Wait, what's a cod?"

She doesn't get her question answered, as Chris decides to interrupt. "All right, contestants! Let's get this screeching in started!" Owen and Bridgette prepare themselves. "Ready, set, go!"

The two competitors start chugging their drinks as fast as they can. Jerd chants with his heavy accent making it barely understandable. "Chug, chug, chug!"

Owen slams down his jug with amazing speed. The drink appears to have no effect on him. He even tags Noah with a smile. "Not bad, not bad at all! Do you have any more?"

"Team Me takes an early lead! Can they keep it? Take it away, Jerd!" Jerd gives a short speech, seemingly in an alien language to everyone listening.

Alejandro and Noah are dumbfounded. "What?" "You can't be serious!"

Chris happily taunts the frustrated boys. "Better hurry if you want to keep your lead."

As if on cue, Bridgette slams down her empty jug. The stinging drink makes her cough and gasp for water, but she seems fine. "Finished!"

Ezekiel cheers as she tags him. "Awesome, Bridgette!" Then he surprises everyone by giving Chris an answer. "Jerd asked to use the restroom, eh." Everyone is further shocked when Jerd nods and confirms the answer.

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Ezekiel **- "I've got relatives from Newfoundland, eh. You've gotta understand a few things they say, otherwise things get messy."

* * *

"And Victory takes the lead! It's time for the third and final part of the challenge. Time to pucker up! Yo Chef!" The chef walks in with a plug on his nose and a pot in his hands. He pulls out a cod and throws it in front of Lindsay.

Lindsay practically screams in disgust. "Eww! I thought I was supposed to kiss a cod, not a fish!"

Chris raises a confused eyebrow before choosing to ignore the girl. "Team Chris, you better get a move on! Jerd, another saying please." Jerd gives another nonsense speech. Noah smacks his forehead in frustration. "Any guesses, Alejandro?"

He tries his best to make a good guess. "The worst thing you can have... in your head is... no teeth?"

Jerd rolls his eyes and complains to his cousin. "Kids are as smart as a bag of rocks, mate."

Noah snaps at the insult. "Obviously nobody here except homeschool has a clue as to what he's saying! Either give us a translation book, or end the stupid challenge right now, because as far as I'm concerned, those aren't even words!"

Jerd smiles and snaps his fingers. Chris explains for a confused Noah. "Nice one, Noah! Jerd was complaining about how nobody can ever understand what he's saying." Noah slams his head on the table. "Tyler, time to pucker up!" Chef throws him another fish.

Tyler looks at the fish in disgust, but leaves it on the table. Instead, he stands up and walks over to Lindsay. "Umm... before I do this, I need to say something to Lindsay."

"What is it Taylor?" Tyler flinches and she realizes her mistake. "Oops, I messed up your name again, didn't I? Sorry."

"Lindsay... you're my dream girl. I want to be with you for as long as possible! But I have to be realistic. We're in a competition, and we're going to be separated worse than we already are eventually. And last time we were separated, you forgot about me."

"I could never do that again! I just mess up your name sometimes. I'm getting better."

"I know, and that's why I made you something to help you remember." Tyler pulls out what looks like a locket. Closer inspection reveals it to be a clam shell, painted red, attached to a chain. He opens the locket to reveal the insides. On one side is a picture of Tyler and Lindsay together on Playa Des Losers, and on the other is a heart with the words Tyler x Lindsay inside it.

Lindsay examines the locket with pure glee. "Oh, Tyler! I love it! I promise, so long as I have this, I'll never mess up your name again!"

Tyler puts the locket over Lindsay and steps back to look at her. He had made sure to make the loop big enough so the locket would rest on Lindsay's clothes, and not disappear into her breasts. He would have to thank Noah later for making that suggestion. "It looks good on you."

Lindsay pulls Tyler into a tight hug, which he happily returns. The pull their faces apart, just to lean back in for a kiss. "Oh, Tyler!" "Oh, Lindsay!" Just before their lips meet, a fish is dangled between the two. The both kiss the fish, and instantly break apart gagging and spitting.

Tyler looks up to see Alejandro as the culprit. "Dude! What was that for?"

Alejandro quickly defends himself. "I apologize, my friends. But Chris looked like he was growing impatient with the situation. And you know Chris's method of breaking up the moment would've been far worse."

Chris is holding a hose, aimed at the contestants. "It's true." He throws the hose behind him and gets back to the matter at hand. "Since technically they both kissed the cod at the same time... it's a tie! Both Team Chris and Victory will be enjoying a first class flight to our next destination!"

The teams cheer in triumph. Alejandro ponders to himself. "Excellent..."

* * *

The members of the winning teams are now busy enjoying their meals. The Amazons had made them all chowder for their supper. Lindsay and Tyler are eating together. Owen is pouring the food into his mouth in an endless stream. Even Chris is eating a bowl with the contestants. The only people not eating are the Amazons, who had eaten while the challenge was going on.

Everyone's attention is drawn to a scream of pain in the room. Everyone looks to see Chris with a mousetrap clamped over his mouth. "All right! Who did that?" The contestants and Chef all join in laughing at his misfortune.

Alejandro turns and whispers to Heather. "I assume that was your glorious work?"

Heather smirks at the boy. "He's not the only one that gets a surprise in their chowder."

Al's about to eat another spoonful of chowder when he notices a smell. He looks down and notices a dirty sock in his spoon. "Wait... is that?"

Owen confirms his fears. "My socks! That's where those went!"

* * *

**(Confession Cam)**

**Heather** - "At least I got some fun out of today's challenge. Now, if I could just get Sierra to stop obsessing over Cody, maybe we could win a challenge again."

**Alejandro **- He's rapidly brushing his teeth and angrily yelling in Spanish. He gargles and spits before speaking English again. "Nice trick, Heather! I think I'll pay you back by taking control of Team Victory during our next flight. We'll see how she avoids elimination when two teams are ganging up on her! This is gonna be fun."

* * *

Back outside the cabin, Chris addresses the camera alone. "Oh, Alejandro. You really are every reality show host's dream... and everyone else's nightmare!" He laughs his evil laugh before continuing. "Will Heather ever get control of her team? What's Al's next tactic going to be? Who'll be taking the next loser flieght home in tears? Find out next time, on Total, Drama, World Tour!"

* * *

**[1]** - Not much to say on this song. I feel like I ruined this one, but that's all I could come up with. I made sure everyone got a line and tried to make it fit with the beat.

The first break is when music plays while Owen dances. The second is just to make Noah and Tyler talking look pretty.

Visuals should be pretty easy to figure out. It just focuses on the contestants when they sing. I'll still specify where everyone is and what they do anyway.

Alejandro is standing in the front and plays the magically appearing accordion. Owen is sitting in the back reading a menu. Noah and Tyler are sitting in the middle, rowing.

Courtney is sitting in the front of her boat, taking out a megaphone to yell with the last part. Cody is fishing and Gwen is with him in the back of the boat. Sierra and Heather are in the middle, rowing.

And of course, Lindsay is sitting in the front of her boat. Ezekiel and Bridgette are rowing.

* * *

I'm going to be honest here. The entire point of this chapter is to get Team Chris and Team Victory together in first class. I would've cut out the location entirely if I didn't need that to happen.

Anyway, there's one more elimination before the 2nd Aftermath. Any guesses on who it'll be?

**Preview lines for Jamaica: **

"This is an intervention!"  
"What have I been doing all this time?"  
"Do you really think either of them will save you from elimination?"  
"Stick with me, and I'll help you go far."  
"Al!"


End file.
